The Dominion of the Damned
by la reine de coeurs perdus
Summary: I knew their darkest secret. I could tell the world, if only I could get away. But, I was a liability and it was only luck that they hadn't decided to kill me yet. If you could even call it that.
1. Prologue: Little Black Sheep

The salt water was starting to make me feel dizzy as it lapped angrily against my white cotton dress. Bitter remnants of winter left an icy touch to each numbing stroke of wave as it tugged the material around me, twisting it; I would have done something if my hands weren't chained to the floor. Yes, chained. Never in a million years would anyone think they would go this far, to this extreme for one of their 'black sheep'… but I was _the _special case.

Their silly mind-tricks didn't do scratch for me. I knew and, begrudgingly, they did too; the scorn practically rolled off those black cloaks like the ever-present rain. Funny how it was never really all that sunny over here, at the heart of all monasteries, _Caelum_.

To be honest, my mind should have been focusing on the little dilemma I had gotten myself into, but all I could think about was the chafing. I bet they had no idea how bad shackles chafe when the damn waves won't stop moving them around. But maybe they did. It wouldn't surprise me either way.

_Amen_.

Though the final word went unspoken, even I heard it. Even I knew I had to panic as the surges of water slowed to a dull halt, practically simmering in the heat as the temperature rose. Rocks that lined the floor below us began to glow a vibrant turquoise. Shit.

Nothing could have mentally prepared me for what happened next; it was the equivalent of burning me at the stake sans smoke and the smell of charred wood. The sweltering heat that poured through me made my body jerk uncontrollably. It was only out of reflex that I tugged at the metal bindings that pinned me down. Desperate to keep my dignity, I fought back the scream, which threatened to break through my lips. "You shall be purged for your sins, misguided lamb of God. Understand the sacrifices that have been made for you and be grateful."

_Screw you! _The worst part was, I couldn't even open my mouth to say it as they practically sucked the life out of me.

In the eyes of the deceived, I was a sinner, no better than a murderer - even though it was the very people that held me here that continued to steal lives of the innocent; I was only a minor inconvenience, and this was how they dealt with it.

The flames inside grew hotter still, searching for a release, and the only way out was up, up, until every internal felt like the white hot ashes of the remains of witches and warlocks past. I screamed, choking on the cold that came rushing into my mouth as the flames died back into the smooth, cold rocks.

Two strong arms caught my now exhausted body, numb with the undeniable pain. At that point, as the chains fell away from my hands like smashed porcelain, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my consciousness. I felt pathetic, really, in comparison to them. I probably was, too…

… because I knew something that nobody else did. The very things that kept me here were merciless, cold blooded killers. Literally. And because of that, this hell-hole is probably one of the worlds' darkest secrets.

As soon as they stop hiding, there will be sheer, bloody panic.

Heck, with or without knowledge, there was very little anyone could do about this catastrophe, because we were outnumbered. We had been outnumbered by _them _for the past millennia. This day and age no longer belonged to God, it was dominated by the damned, the undead,

the _vampires_.

And me, I was just their pet.  
>Their little black sheep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pip-pip cheerio! Hi! Hola! Hallo! Dober dan! Czecz! Bonjour! Hej! Olé! And that's about all the languages I know (confidently - at least, in one case, is the only word I know in apart from Koszatniczka (brush tailed rat) - which I had to check on wikipedia - one of my au pairs had one.), and no, we British DO NOT speak like posh retards - it's a sort of private joke? Seeing as how everyone across the world seems to think we still walk around dressed like the we've stepped out of period dramas. In truth, most of that fashion was actually imported from France back in the day. Now it's trainers, hoodies and trackies all the way! Well whatever, you probably wouldn't believe me no matter how convincing I try to sound.**

**Ok, so like before, I always do a tester or whatever? Though I really like this story so the chapter uno will probably be up in record time. Opinions and criticisms welcome - PLEASE. I never know how on earth I can improve so it would be nice to know your thoughts if you can bear to spare a second of your time.**

**As always, THANK YOU FOR READING! xxx**


	2. A Convenient Guise

Vampires are supposed to cower in fear of pious, religious believers, their various ornaments and doctrines; you know... the Bible, crucifix, Holy Spirit and whatnot. It was all a convenient lie, and because of it, they infiltrated our lives without a single suspicion… well, maybe one or two, but those unfortunate buggers rarely ever lived to tell the tale. Me? I am a special case... they haven't finished using me yet, sadly.

It was only when my back impacted with the smooth, stone tiles that I decided to regain consciousness. Cold, hard, and incredibly uncomfortable; fortunately after precisely three o'clock in the afternoon, this would no longer be my mattress. They thought it was a fitting punishment. I think they are bastards; but hey, I should cut them some slack, seeing as they are never going to reach the golden gates of heaven… if they even exist.

The only thing that got them was the stake, too bad I didn't have one.

The first face that came into view was the face of the mystery that carried me through the double doors and dropped me so gracefully on the floor. Isaac. Through every other girl's eyes, he was a handsome, natural charmer with dark hair and enticing magenta irises. Through my eyes, he was a prick who cropped his hair too short - it would look so much better if it framed his face a little more… but I was never really one for crew cuts.

Those eminent eyes met mine, and I could feel his deep-set scowl. That _boy_ never smiled, ever - because there was never anything to smile about. I would probably hate it too, if I was stranded in a monastery with next to a hundred adoring fans coming at me from every angle. God knows how he survives every day; or maybe it was some sort of divine punishment for taking part in the practice of soiling the name of the house of God, and all things worship.

I don't even know why I personified them... or even allowed myself to think of them as remotely human; it just sort of happens when you live with several ignorant girls gushing all over them every waking moment. They all thought they were the luckiest girls in the world. Oh, how wrong they were.

This monastery is one of many - the heart of the heart - and I was sent here because it was the only place where they could keep an eye on me successfully. _Troublemaker_, were the exact words of my… loaner? Pimp? Previous owner? It was morally degrading to refer to myself as a possession, but seeing as I had been sold for solid cash, I highly doubted that there was another more fitting analogy.

However, it's not the vampires that I'm afraid of.

This prison is our slaughter house, housing next to a hundred young women from the age of thirteen to twenty-one. Why? We're not food. They can feed themselves easily. They've been doing that for centuries.

No. It's worse. So much worse that it's impossible to describe. So much worse that it hurts to remember. It hurts because what will happen behind these walls in a matter of weeks, days or even hours will determine our fates; even though they were pre-determined when we arrived here.

This home is a breeding ground. A factory. A science lab, and we are the lab rats. Over a thousand girls worldwide had been taken from their homes four years ago, with minimal suspition, to do the one thing that vampires can't do. Multiply.

They don't even have to touch us. We're just carriers for the plague of their species, and they lie to every single one of us so we agree to it willingly. All those naïve, young girls think they're carrying the stem cells that will give birth to over a thousand Messiahs. What a joke. The only message that the vampires want to spread across the world is the message of destruction and pain. The end. The apocalypse.

I was one of them, one of the first. One of the few unlucky girls that got sent here by unknowing parents for a mysterious lump sum of money. Enough to pay the bills for a family plagued by unthinkable debt and do a little extra, like buy a mansion or a yacht, or even a jet fighter. Why not send their children away to boarding school, to practice the art of the religion they loved so dearly, to be blessed by God? Of course, they weren't told either. That lump sum of cash was a meagre replacement for the lives that were to be stolen.

Their mistake was accidentally mixing me in with the group of girls undergoing trial runs, when I was too young to want to cooperate. They couldn't make me without creating an uproar - and because of that I found out their darkest secret. I'm their liability.

"Sit up." I grimaced; scooting around to face the elegant woman perched on a throne of solid iron. How anyone ever thought that someone with such a domineering, evil appearance/aura could ever be benevolent was beyond me. She was oozing with death every second I saw her, and nobody else even noticed. "Have you learned your lesson yet?"

"If I say yes, will you promise you won't try to burn me alive again?"

"If you're asking for mercy, then it's clearly working." She was looking bored, heaven forbid. The head of the monastery, the top of the top, _the Domina_, looked bored. Maybe today, she would let me off scot-free, or not... as was the usual, but nobody said that I couldn't be a little hopeful. "As you should know, I do whatever is in my power to set an example for the other girls. You are well aware of what chaos would ensue if next to a hundred girls ran rampant here, and you also know what we are capable of. What are one or two lives to us? At a hundred or so, though, people would start asking questions. We only want what's best, after all."

"I didn't think it mattered, seeing as they are all going to die anyway, all one thousand of them - unless your idea of governing in peace stops once the first batch is born." I had made her mad... again. It wasn't my fault that I enjoyed being the bad seed, I just loved to watch all their careful plans go to pot. "Though, you know I won't do anything too drastic. I love myself too much, and I also don't want to live to see a bloody massacre. Enough of the vile, red stuff has been spilled within these walls."

"Embrace your destiny, Jade, don't fight it." My whole body felt hot with anger, as if her words alone were a violation of my pride; my dignity. _Destiny? What kind of twisted idea is that? _That horrific smile graced her insanely gorgeous features, I hated her enough already, but she was just turning me into an indignant wreck. "Don't lower yourself, it's pitiful to watch." She scolded unforgivingly. "We did promise to take good care of you if only you would just sit and do as you're told. Disobedient children should learn to face the consequences of their actions."

"You disgust me." I spat, feeling the unyielding grip of strong, yet inhumanly smooth hands that clamped down on my shoulders. As they tugged me back on my heals, dragging me by the skin of my teeth out of the room, I watched her summon the poor, frightened boy that sat at her heals; and, instinctively pressed my eyes shut at the sound of his blood curdling scream. It was more than disgust, it was a pure, unfaltering loathing; and she deserved every ounce of it.

"Jade!" Not even Lynn could stop the fit of sobs that wracked through me as they slammed the door shut behind us. Lynn, my roommate, had been assigned that post as she was one of the most devoutly religious and dedicated of them all. Too bad, she was forgiving as well. It was like a package deal. "I told you that struggling will only make it worse."

I still hadn't told anyone they were monsters yet, she wouldn't believe me anyways; I would probably lose an amazing friend if I did. Lynn was just about the only thing that kept me sane. Instead, I let her come to her own conclusions. "This place is messing with my head, Lynn. It just gets worse and worse, and they aren't even trying to help me."

"It's only because you do silly things and get into trouble." Not even a comforting hug could stop the rampaging thoughts in my head. I wanted to shake her and tell her to run, but my arms just hung limp at my sides as I stared longingly at the window. Latched and bolted shut. The iron bars weren't just for decoration. "I'll make you something… tea? I'm sorry, it's all we have, Andrea used up the last coffee sachets on her last visit. I tried to tell her, but you know how those girls are."

"Tea is fine, Lynn. Don't fret over it, I don't mind, see?" It was pleasantly distracting to watch her totter around the room, trying to cheer me up - though it didn't last for long, when I remembered that the cotton gown they shoved on me this morning had been soaked to the bone. Without disturbing Lynn, I slipped into a pair of stone washed denims and my favourite tee: 'I just love to make you angry'. It had been a collective present from my roomies and the head chef, Heath - we were on good terms, though I'll save the explanation for another time.

Checking myself in the mirror out of habit, I stared at the gaunt looking girl in front of me. I hadn't always looked so malnourished, but that's only the result of biding my time in the cellars as another one of their 'fitting punishments'. It was a relief to finally be able to see Lynn again, and the comfort of my just-about-bearable bed. It was better than nothing.

"Tea is ready! Come out or it'll get cold." Lynn's fist rapped against the door of our room. We shared, but we weren't the only ones in our apartment. Everyone was split into groups, and we had about eight people living in ours - but we didn't see them most of them time. I didn't, because I was almost always locked up; and, whenever I wasn't, the majority of the time they were out in a town some hundred leagues from here. If you were good, the vamps let you stretch your legs. Blatantly, they couldn't trust me not to run away - I never left the monastery without an entourage of armed guards on my tail. It made me feel so special. "Here."

"Thanks." I whispered, giving her the usual appreciative nod before burning my tongue on the scolding liquid. It took my mind off things, and Lynn knew that too. She made sure to keep it as hot as possible. What an amazing friend.

"So, what did you do this time?" I licked my lips, thinking carefully. Damn it. I had run out of excuses, and Lynn was watching me with fatal precision. I did what any normal person in my situation would have done, I shrugged.

"I can't really remember - must have been bad because I think I lost consciousness this time." Lynn lost the gleam in her eyes, concern radiating from every inch of her body as she crooned over me like an overprotective mother. "I'm fine now. I think."

"They really went overboard this time, didn't they?" Her hand rubbed circles in my back soothingly, as if I had just burst into tears. I had, actually. "I bet it was him again. It always is - he's such a brute, that Isaac. You know you can tell me if you feel that he's singling you out, Jade. I'm always on your side." _Not really, but it's the thought that counts. _I tried to force a smile to wipe the anxiety out of her hazel eyes.

"Yeah." It wasn't Isaac. It had never been Isaac. He was a prick, and a vamp, but the detest that I had for him was nothing in comparison to the Domina. Still, I wasn't complaining. If it made Lynn happy that she got to rant and rave about him, then I would let her. She was one of the only people who didn't gush at him either, and I would let her do whatever she wanted to keep it that way. "It makes it easier when someone else cares."

"Everyone cares, Jade." I couldn't argue with her. If I did, it would be difficult to keep everything to myself. "Look, I know you're going through a hard time… but you have to remember that you're not alone. We're all here for you, if you'll let us." That was just it, I wasn't alone in this, and it made it so much worse. I was a sitting duck here, and they were just going to butcher every single one of these girls, even Lynn. Even Lynn.

My hands clung onto her jumper, making sure that she was still there, that she was still safe. It was all I could do, but at the time, it seemed like enough. "Lynn, promise me if they call you out you will tell me first. Promise me." She just stared, the confusion evident in her eyes as she observed me with some hesitation.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Jade. Tell me what's wrong." Like a child, I shook my head. It would be unfair to scare her, seeing as we were pretty much trapped here. As they say: ignorance is bliss. "Jade?"

"Please, Lynn. You have to trust me." She nodded carefully, slowly, her eyes never leaving mine.

"I promise." That was all I needed to hear. Relief washed over me as I got up, stretching myself out, my eyes were still puffy and red. Delving into the bottom drawer, I pulled out two socks, miss-matched because I was too lazy to sort the chaos in there. Lynn followed me as I stumbled to the door, slipping on my grey (once white) converses. "Where are you going? You're not leaving, are you?"

"Just for a couple of minutes. I'll be back soon; I just need a breath of fresh air to calm my nerves a bit. It's been a while since I stepped outside." She didn't need to know the details about this morning - it was hard to tell that bit without the vampire part. Lynn was one of those people who believed that God would never create a miracle to intentionally hurt someone… and he didn't, but our hosts did.

The rubber soles squeaked against the marble floor, the occasional glance in my direction was to be expected - as everyone had been warned to keep their distance when possible. It might have explained the constant absence of my roomies. I was used to it, so I wasn't about to make a big deal about anything. It would be a wasted effort.

Carla was glaring daggers at me again, marching across the green of the courtyard with her chestnut tresses flowing behind her. Amused, I followed. It was now five o'clock, just in time for another one of her 'missions' as she called it within her circle of friends. Such a shame that they weren't tongue tied, because girls like those had a tendency to let things slip… I just happened to overhear of some of it (eavesdropping? _Me_? No.), and have been tailing her ever since. I would be surprised, however, if she hadn't noticed.

Now probably aware of a presence, even if it wasn't me that sprung to mind, she picked up the pace; her heals click-clacking against the paved flooring. Talk about frivolous. I always assumed that platforms were a little bit excessive for the house of God, but in the house of Dracula, I guess a few worldly privileges would be overlooked in the case that they weren't going to last much longer anyway.

Never mind that. I continued to follow, hooking my converses onto my fingers because they were too noisy. The floor was so clean anyway; you could probably eat off it. Note to self, don't say that out loud, it will give them ideas. "What are you doing, Carla?" It was Isaac, he sounded tired, aggravated, and clearly she wasn't helping. Who knew that a vamp would bother to remember her name? Not me.

"I came looking for you, because you forgot to meet me _again_." My eye brows shot up, back now pressed firmly against the wall. _This was a regular thing? I wonder what the Domina has to say about that. _Then I stopped, realising it was the perfect disguise. No one would realise if he pretended to develop feelings for one of us - it also saved him a heck of a lot of trouble. "Three o'clock, I told you, and you stood me up. Why?"

"I was busy, Carla." I knew where he was, and he was doing a great job of hiding it. Kudos to him. "Please, go. I don't have time for this right now."

"You never seem to have time for anything anymore, Isaac. You turn on the charm, and then you pretend that you never had any interest at all." _Oh please, he was just using you. There's no point in getting so hot and bothered about it - aren't you supposed to be a nun anyway? You're even worse than I am._ However, I bet in situations like these, they overlooked it too. I wonder how many girls knew that they were going to be mothers.

"Isaac, aren't you being rude? You should treat your woman with respect." The words were a suave purr, echoing from the far end of the room. I could practically feel the astonishment that was rippling through Carla; hadn't been expecting visitors, had she? "Why are you being so quiet now? Tell her."

He didn't even hesitate. _And the Oscar goes to…_ "You have to come with us, Carla."

"Am I in trouble?" It was almost a whimper - very out of character for someone like her. "It isn't because of us is it? Oh, please don't tell me that I got you into trouble, Isaac. I'm so, so, so sorry." He just glared. She thought he was pissed at her, but for the wrong reasons. Unintentionally, the girl was stalling. I might admit that I don't like her, but I never wished anyone to a death as painfully languorous and gruesome as the one that awaited her… that awaited all of us.

My heart stopped when he grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her away. Her face was the perfect picture of bewilderment and wonder. They had already started, and I could only stare in wide-eyed horror as she disappeared. That could have been Lynn. That could have been me… no. I already knew. They would probably wait until I had watched someone die again before they tried to disembowel me with their macabre methods.

Standing there was making me feel queasy. Not even fresh air could calm my nerves this time, so I ran. Stumbled occasionally, tripping over my feet as I clambered up the stairs towards the dorm, door slamming open.

"Back so soon?" Evelyn was stuffing her face with Lynn's homemade biscuits on our sofa; dismissing the no crumb rule with a flick of the wrist. She looked like a squirrel stocking up for winter. "I guess I should say welcome back home, but we don't know for how long… here, have a seat." She patted the cushion next to her, proffering me one of the few crumbs left on the plate. I declined as politely as I could.

"We heard from Lynn. Seriously, though, you need to calm down, Jade." Andrea was back, with a mug of coffee. She was a caffeine addict, and everyone knew, but the coffee cups seemed to appear out of mid-air and the campus' emergency supplies. "Though, I guess you're still taking time to adjust. I know it's a big change and all… but…"

"It's fine. I just need the toilet." With that, I disappeared behind the whitewashed door, emptying the contents of my stomach into the bowl.

Yeah, I felt fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was fun to write... like, not that my others weren't, but I really genuinely enjoyed writing this. What's the inspiration? A dream I had last night... it was really disturbing... haha - though that's for me to know and for you to find out, if you care to. **

**I'm not letting anything slip about the story - if you want to know more I'll keep writing, if not, I'll stop. Haha, but there will be three weeks from the 31st to the 20th of august this year when I won't be writing AT ALL because I will be on the other side of the world with my bezzie eating yoo-boo-cho-bab and jamming to k-pop. XD so yeah, apologies in advance, but I haven't seen her since she left a year and a half ago, so cut me some slack.**

**What do you think? Is it a crummy story? Uuuuu. With my luck, it probably is, but oh, well. I can only try - and 'if at first you do not succede, try, try again.' Best quote EVER - it dictates my whole life in one short summary.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! xxx :D :D**


	3. Dreamscape

The forest seemed to go on forever, like a sea of earthy tones that loomed ominously overhead. I always came back here, in my sleep, returning to the same spot every time. My perch. I could see the shimmer of blue that cascaded out of the mountains like a weeping graze, tempting me to touch it. To drink from it. The sensation sent an unwelcome chill down my spine.

Yet, even so, whenever I so much as took a step forward, the scenery would fade out into white nothingness, like a blank page. The light wasn't comforting, it was intrusive - blinding to the point where I found myself curling into my body to escape it. There wasn't enough darkness to balance it out. It was raw and it burned.

Sometimes it made me wonder what that made me, when I cowered away from something that almost seemed divine. I was the sole impurity, and as a result the white flame continued to burn through me angrily, attempting to purify me into accordance with my surroundings - although, as ashes I would still be a lighter shade of grey...

Even when I opened my eyes, it was never completely gone; occasionally, it caught me off guard, flaring up when I least expected it.

Tonight, I came back again. Came back to the place that had haunted my dreams ever since I had been a normal fourteen year old; your average, lanky, teenage girl with ash brown hair and a sore temper - that had been a family trait. This time, however, it was different. I never saw the fairy-tale landscape, or the pink hues from the setting sun. No. I was standing in the midst of the scolding, white light, staring into the eyes of my mother.

There is no sob-story, no love-hate relationship in the nondescript blur of our past; it was just her and me. Dad was still around enough, when I was, but those two never managed to reach the idyllic, fairy tale ending. To be perfectly honest, their relationship was as anticlimactic as any other - the blushing bride and groom that just sort of grew apart. It was so gradual that I didn't even notice until he walked out. No… it was more that I really didn't care to the point that I never dreamt of them, or let my mind linger for too long - that part of my life wasn't an unhappy memory… it just didn't seem real; in some circumstances, it was as real as this dream.

Staring at my mother though, was like facing my inner demons. Even when we were on good terms, there was always something wrong with the way I looked - a misplaced strand of hair, my stare too piercing, too much like my father. We got on like a cat and dog, keeping a mutual distance… it was no surprise that she practically signed me off without so much as a goodbye when my letter of acceptance came. She didn't give a damn that we weren't religious, or that we hadn't even applied - she just wanted an excuse to get rid of me; and now, I wanted to be rid of her.

My mother didn't speak. I knew she couldn't say anything here that I wouldn't will with my own sub consciousness, because this was _my_ world. I knew every patronising attempt to be condoling, every hypocritical thing that she could say, and that really spoilt the game for me; so I decided to revel in the moment. My eyes lingered on her face, the creases in her skin didn't flaw her face in the same way that they might someone else. They hardened her, made her more distant - a beauty not from perfection, but a natural quality mixed with determination; something I didn't have.

I wanted to rip it to shreds, to steal it. That certainty that never faltered, that allowed her to persevere and so the things she did best was something that I not only desired - I pined for it. I needed it, but I didn't need her. "Leave me."

The ghostly figure hovered unblinkingly, unmoving, as if she were dead. It didn't phase me at all, I just stared right back at her. Through her.

"Now."

Her image evaporated like smoke into the incandescent radiance that engulfed me. Closing my eyes, I let myself drown in it, let it smoulder through me rippling until I found myself gasping with shock, clutching my heart. The thudding in my chest was so heavy, and fast that I thought it might burst; the warmth making me feel feverish, my head numb.

Darkness seeped in, hissing angrily, bubbling in the brilliant light. Splatters of an inky black smothered my surroundings, oozing past me until all the brilliance was gone, and I was lying in a bed familiar, yet almost forgotten. Somewhere I was hoping never to return to. My body was slick with a layer of sweat, my hair plastered to my face as I rolled onto my side, watching the quivering body in the neighbouring bed. The body of my best friend.

_Help… me, please…_

No! I knew where I was, struggling to make myself wake up, to un-see the hideous, misshapen lump that protruded from the girls body. Every cell inside of me was desperately trying to pull me out of my nightmare, but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. I was trapped to relive the one moment I dreaded for the rest of my absurdly short life.

The body wasn't mine to move, I could only sit and watch through horrified eyes as the sheets tumbled in a pile onto the floor. Grotesquely pale, bony limbs convulsed on the bed opposite me as the lump began to move, crawling inside of her. I could hear it, the reverberations of tissue being torn to pieces, the snapping of bones; wet, sticky sounds that accompanied her blood curdling shrieks.

When it came to gore, violence, blood - I was like a virgin, having lived a vaguely sheltered life until it was stolen. Brutally. No amount of horror could have prepared me for the shockingly macabre display as the creature violently mutilated Helena from the inside out. Nothing could have eased the trauma of watching the one person that I trusted with my life, the one person I _loved_ as that thing marred her skin with blackening blotches; rivalling her once luscious, raven hair.

It ripped right through her, effortlessly; gobbets of meaty, bloody mess clung to the walls, surrounding me in gore. The contents of my stomach emptied on the floor next to me when I smelt the vile smell of the contents of her gut, impacting my nose and hitting the back of my mouth as if it had been shoved down my throat. Unable to run away, I trembled in a sickened trance, eyes blurred with tears of revulsion and complete and utter despair.

It was the hissing that brought me back to reality - the surreal impact of catching sight of the gaunt-looking monster. Too old to be a bouncing, baby boy - it's dilated black pupils filled insanely large sockets, making me wonder if they would be the same colour if you pulled them out. Having seen enough raw meat to last a lifetime, I swallowed down another round of bile at the thought, the taste still lingering in my mouth, combined with the everlasting bite of death.

That monster had been gradually killing her, and I was clever enough to realise that one carcass wasn't going to be enough to sate it's thirst. I was next. The idea might not have bothered me so much if I didn't have to watch it burrow back into her flesh, ripping her apart to get at her blood - one final scream escaped my lips as I watched the limp corpse face me, looking as if she were still alive, still capable of moving the now pallid lips.

It wasn't the omnipresent shadow that made me turn the light on when I couldn't sleep, or the carnal hunger of the beast that erupted from her womb like a more horrofic, reverse Caesarean section; it was the sickening smile that had been on her dying face. Not horror. I never understood how, but in her last moments, Helena had managed to smile, and that smile forever haunted me.

She told me she would try to love it.  
>I didn't believe her.<p>

She told me she couldn't love it.  
>I scolded her.<p>

She loved it,

and I hated her for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: 'That was just a dream' - sorry for the lack of dialogue, but it's difficult to write it when the dream is partly lucid (I write partially out of experience, and most of my dreams have only ever been lucid - though I haven't watched one of my best friends being torn to shreds, yet. I'd die for my chance to small talk with a fanged fatale.) **

**So yes, short update. apologies. Normally they are longer, but it's difficult to do that without dragging it on and making it dreary. You can call this a half-sized chappie, because it is... in theory. If I told you I shut my hand in the door and it is a misshapen swelling protruding from just above my wirst, would that make it any better? It's kind of cool actually - blue on the outside, white on the swelling and red in the centre... like a dart board... although the red isn't circular... it's more of a line. Too much info? Sorry about that.**

**This was really just to clear a few things up, and among other things, I hope it wasn't terrible. The next chapter is longer (already written) but I needed to bridge it in.**

**_Thanks for reading_! xxxxx XD as always :3**


	4. A White Lie

It took a few minutes to register that my roommates had helped me to bed, until I realised I was lying on the not-that-comfortable-but-I-wasn't-ungrateful-because-I'd-had-worse mattress, sprawled over my sheets, one leg hanging off the edge of the bed in an awkward position. I already knew it was going to hurt when I got up.

And I was right.

All the blood rushed from my head, causing an unpredicted topple forward. My head hit something hard, lumpy, and very solid, and then I realised I had head-butted Lynn's bookshelf. Unfortunately, the realisation was moments too late as the second and top row bombarded me in a shower of heavy hardbacks. She kept telling me that paperbacks didn't last long enough, but paper was something cheap and replaceable… to an extent. It was less painful, in the long run. Those brain cells that I lost in a moment of one of my sleepy, self-destructive phases could have been vital, or not as the case may seem. I stared blankly at the ceiling, miles away in the forages of my mind.

That was, until the door came crashing open and five familiar, though blurred faces attempted and failed to squeeze into the sleeping space that corresponded with the size of a small airing cupboard. "Is she alright?"

"Oh my God! I think she has a concussion!" Yes, in the few short waking moments I had on that particular Tuesday morning, I managed to trigger an outright pandemonium. Luckily enough, not everyone I roomed with were complete and utter featherbrains.

"Step aside, ladies." With that, I was awake, groaning and attempting to roll over on my very-nearly-deathbed. What I did not need was Evelyn - aka Eve - trying to pretend that she knew how to fix this; she pretended she knew how to fix everything, but somehow (no one knows how) she managed to make everything several times worse. All the fudging time. As expected of her, she poked a bare, reddening patch on my arm causing me to flinch and send her the evils. "Yup. That's going to leave a bruise."

"No, Eve. Please, just go away." As always, she ignored me.

"Is that any way to speak to someone who is trying to help you? I think not." I hissed with pain as she grabbed my arm and pulled, and I mean pulled as hard as she bloody well could to get me to my feet; all the while, saying: "up you go" and "'atta girl!" Eve made me feel like some sort of abused heifer at a cattle auction.

"Damn it, Eve, I specifically told you _not_ to do that. Can you not hear me?"

"Of course I can." She asserted, patting a particular sore spot on my back with a little more strength than I think she had intended. I had to bite my lip and clench my fists to hold back a yelp, and many other colourful words that sprung to mind. "I should know, Jade. Half the time you don't mean a darn thing you say. Good thing you have great friends that can tell the difference, ain't it?"

"Yeah. Clearly." I snapped. For someone so headstrong, she definitely could not read the atmosphere at all. Although, I was grateful to her for clearing the way a little bit, even if I got the occasional sheepish look from the main room as I pushed Eve out and closed the door behind me. My eyes caught sight of a folded piece of paper on Lynn's bed. On Lynn's side of the room - I wanted to open it, but I respected her privacy. Even though I sometimes questioned my limitations.

The sky was several shades brighter than it had been the previous day, but that wasn't exactly difficult to beat; however, the sun remained hidden behind an omnipresent cloud. No rain, not excessively cold and almost enough UV radiation to make me feel a bit better. A bit better wasn't a lot, but it was a start.

As aforementioned, today was a Tuesday. On Tuesdays we had to assemble like the livestock we were in the main hall, and dress accordingly. Accordingly meant the dingy uniform we had been given when we entered the monastery - well, in some respects, what you would expect to wear if you went to a regular monastery, though the wimple was optional. I scoffed when they told me. How could no one notice the inconsistency, or were they too busy fretting over a little fashion crisis? Puh-lease. If they were going to go to all the trouble of being traditional, they should at least make the uniform mandatory.

Well, it wasn't exactly flattering either. No matter how I looked at it in the mirror, it never appeared quite right on me. When I said malnourished, I don't mean starved with bones sticking out… no, more like, lack of complexion and less body weight than I arrived with - they didn't starve me for several reasons that I didn't want to think about - yet no matter how long I spent without daylight and dinner, I would never be the right shape for it.

Uncertain metallic, green eyes stared back at me in the mirror. I tried to flatten an annoying crease on my side out of habit, before pressing my hand against the smooth, cold surface of the full-length mirror - the icy touch made me withdraw subconsciously, like I had been burnt.

Tingling fingers came up to adjust the collar of the uniform, brushing away the curling strands of hair that cascaded over my shoulders - part of the problem was that the clothes hung on me in such a way that the nape of my neck was still visible. It was the same for everyone. Those vamps must be having a right laugh at how ridiculous we look, snickering away at their own private joke. In all fairness, it was the one rule that I didn't go against, for the sole reason that it was a waste of my time and I wasn't willing to go all the way to fight the brute authority that enforced it.

It was okay. I could deal. The only thing I should have been worrying about was if I accidentally tore a page in one of Lynn's most prised possessions. Her books. Carefully I rummaged through the pile, replacing them in the order that I only barely remembered, trying to press the pages that got creased in the process. A crease or two wouldn't kill her, but I couldn't bare to see Lynn cry over permanent damage; I was actually a softie at heart.

"Jade? Is everything alright? Everyone has left and we need to go too." I nodded to myself, placing the last book in it's rightful slot before tying my hair in a sloppy attempt at a bun and following Andrea out of our apartment. I hadn't seen Lynn all morning, and it bothered me. Perhaps she had gone with everyone else? But she normally waits… no. She promised me she would tell me if she was called out by them. She promised, and I had to trust that she would keep to her word.

The crowd of girls that stood in the hall had separated into cliques, roommates and the odd one or two people who stood to attention at the front, taking this whole charade way more seriously than it was ever intended. If only they knew how stupid they looked.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Carla was more drained than usual, standing amongst a group of cloaked figures, cloaked scum; part of me wondered whether it was because she had been dumped, or if she had reached my epiphany. Isaac was on the opposite side of the hall, looking indifferent… bored even. No, all the vampires always looked bored - that's why they liked me so much. I was the little bit of sunshine that brightened up a drab week of endless monotony. That's also why they didn't like me - after all, the sun burns.

One of the vamps stepped to the pulpit, eying us with something akin to disinterest and superiority - it's a mystery how you can pull off such a look while staring at something that probably was so mouth-watering to most. Young, fresh meat. That only came with years of practice and a hell of a lot of patience; yet, she managed it. She also managed to sound like she was taking the Bible vaguely seriously as her eyes skimmed each verse, a wicked smile forming on her lips. None of them regretted a day they would miss in heaven. Why? I had no idea. I'm no telepathic.

Andrea continued to give me the odd looks from the row in front as we chanted out our daily ritual half-heartedly. She looked worried. I would ask her about it later, after I had found Lynn in the sea of fidgeting adolescent women. The main problem was that I didn't even know where to start, which was making my antsy. Normally it didn't take long to find her, on the other hand, normally Lynn would be standing right next to me. My face set into a deep scowl, and I noticed I was being watched from the gallery by one of the Domina's lap dogs, but he merely stared before turning away.

I had thought that they would find any excuse to lock me up and make me suffer, but when it came down to the rules that they didn't care about, they were surprisingly lax. It was an unnerving conclusion. Maybe that was what everyone else found so welcoming about the place, which helped mask the stench of death and decay.

_Amen._ Out of an almost instinctive curiosity, I began to wonder if God heard them when they said that - if he watched us helplessly from his pedestal as these monsters tried to wipe us off the face of our withering planet. Maybe he was punishing us, but it seemed too cruel… although, for a while now I had started to doubt whether there was really any God at all. Why had he allowed it to progress this far? Why had he ignored all of my prayers?

The Domina watched wordlessly from her iron throne, directly beneath a crucifix that hung like an omen above her. A promise of pain, as I eyed the nails that restrained Jesus against the cross. Today, though, she was more attentive, a light in her eyes, which found mine. The promise was meant for me, and I could feel myself shiver from the piercing omniscience. I felt vulnerable, and more than anyone else, she knew it. It empowered her.

* * *

><p>"Jade." The hall was already empty, and I was just standing there like an idiot, staring at the cross. "You stopped chanting half way through the ceremony! What the hell is your problem? You aren't suddenly enlightened are you?"<p>

"No." It was the only word that made sense on it's own. The only word that made sense to me. On the most part, I felt incapable of forming anything longer than a one-syllable word without difficulty.

"If you don't snap out of it, I'm going to leave you here… all _alone_ with _them_." Andrea didn't even know what she meant when she said that, but everyone on site seemed to come to the conclusion that I had a problem with our hosts and hostesses. "Please. I know you had a concussion or whatever this morning, but I promised the guys I would escort you back - they are going to kill me if I turn up empty handed."

"Just a few more minutes, that's all I ask."

"Haven't you been listening?" Andrea was starting to get hysterical now, it made me wonder if she too noticed the ominous darkness that enveloped this prison when there weren't enough naïvely ecstatic faces to take away the bite. The bite. Ha-ha. What a ridiculous pun. "I don't have that time, Jade. Please. You can come back here when the others won't threaten to hide the coffee supplies from me."

"Why do you need so much caffeine anyways?" I inquired, snapping out of my trance. The trepidation in Andrea's eyes was fascinating, not that I enjoyed other peoples fear like a sadist, but it only further proved my point. I didn't actually need to prove it, seeing as I had enough proof to close the case completely; but it felt good when I wasn't the only one out of the comfort zone amongst cold-blooded killers.

"I… I don't know. I think I'm just a bit nervous being so far from home. Yeah! That's it. It's just nerves. I always used to drink coffee back at home when I was nervous." I wanted to tell her so badly that it might not be just nerves, that she might have caught onto something important… but I couldn't do that without scaring her. I couldn't do it without scaring anyone - and the last time I tried, it didn't turn out so well. The memory was like a permanent scar, puckered and ugly as any. "Hey… Jade. I kind of see what you mean by this place getting to you. It's creepy, isn't it?"

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. If I opened my mouth, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the secret; moreover, I knew that once my hosts found out, they wouldn't be as forgiving. That was a major deterrent. I liked my life too much. Selfish, yes. Unreasonable… really? I don't know.

Andrea was certainly very jumpy as we made our way back, poking her head round corners, looking over her shoulder every two seconds - I knew she wasn't checking to see if I was still there, because my shoes gave me away. Rubber was never designed for expensive, polished floors. "Is everything alright?"

"Perfect." Liar. Her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't even put the key into the door properly, but Eve beat her to it, beaming down at us. "Hi, Eve." I said nothing, intimidated by the radiant smile on her face. If looks could kill…

"What are you two doing? You're late!" Everything about the girl was just gushing with excitement; and, being me, the insatiably paranoid vamp hater, I had a really bad feeling about it, although I wasn't expecting Andrea to share my feelings. Shaking my head incredulously, I let them pull me through the door; Andrea was probably just suffering from caffeine withdrawal symptoms.

Pip chucked us cans of intensely caffeinated, carbonated refreshments, waving for us to come sit down with the rest of the group. Lynn was still missing.

As I worried myself over her whereabouts, I tried opening the can - forgetting that if Pip had been man-handling them pre-delivery, I would need to strike it with the back of a spoon to pop the bubbles. Unfortunately, being me, I can only stress over so many things at once, so the contents of my drink erupted in a frothy mess of sticky, sugary liquid. There is a very good reason why we didn't have carpets in any of our rooms. "Smooth, Jade. You have to finish that now - the paper towels are under the sink."

"I do live here too, you know."

"I wouldn't know - you're always occupying other more… basic lodgings." Sue smirked, resting her feet on the coffee table. "Hey, if you can't find them - you can always use a coaster." My jaw tightened, eyes narrowing at the cheap shot, but I was going to be the better person and ignore it. Eve scooted over for me, gesturing towards the pizza boxes they had smuggled into the building via Heath. Now I was really, really worried.

"What's the special occasion?" My question was answered by the door opening, revealing a beaming Lynn, and a jaded Isaac. Any light in my eyes fell instantly, my heart beat moving painfully slow as I came to terms with what was in front of me. "Lynn?" My voice broke on her name, and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Hi." It was a breathy, elated reply - something I wasn't used to. My whole body visibly flinched as she stepped forward, coiling away from her and shaking my head.

_No._

"They chose me, Lynn. I'm one of the _first _people that they chose." A chorus of murmurs rose like a crescendo in our small living space, Isaac's black cloak fluttering behind him as he disappeared out of sight. "I was going to tell you, but you were asleep - I left a note… you didn't read it, did you?"

"No…" _no, no, NO!_

"Congratulations!" A surge of feet and bodies swarmed to where she was standing; they left me sitting immobile on the seat, eyes wide with horror, the same gruesome scene replaying in my head. I was going to lose my best friend… _again_, and I couldn't even tell her. It was stupid of me to think they wouldn't target her, wouldn't hurt her when they knew it would kill me. "We knew you could do it, Lynn! Always had an inkling that you'd be rewarded for your awesomeness."

"It was only a matter of time before they came to their senses, huh?"

"Well, duh." Pip chimed in. "She's special because she was the only one they deemed capable of babysitting Jade."

"Jade?" My eyes lifted to her now anxious stare, looking like a dear caught in the headlights. Everyone was watching me again. My eyes strayed back to my feet habitually.

"Come up and congratulate her, you dope!" Eve commanded, as if she were addressing a small child that didn't know any better. I knew better, but I wasn't going to act on it. What could I say? _Congratulations! You're going to die. _"Jade, what the hell is your problem? Don't tell me you're jealous."

At that, I looked up, meeting the confusion in everyone's eyes, the sadness in Lynn's. It hurt. It was worse than all those nights I spent wondering if I would ever see everyone again before they took me. "Aren't you happy for me?" _Please, please don't say it like that. _I wanted to say no, scream it even, cry and grieve but thy couldn't know. It was too late to warn them. "Say something, Jade. You're scaring me."

"I am jealous." I lied, knowing it would be the best thing I could do. "You… deserve this though, after everything you've done for me… for all of us. Congratulations." Each word burnt the inside of my mouth like acid, eroding away at the skin. Lynn pushed away from everyone, encircling me in a comforting hug, and everyone else seemed to nod in approval - thinking that it was my pride I was crushing by coughing up those lines. It was better than dragging them all into the endless cycle I had been thrown into, eyes still dilated as a few of our roommates decided to join in. They didn't understand how dead I felt, like the arms that held me were the only things that stopped me from collapsing into a lifeless pile of flesh and bones.

And so, the torment continues... hugs weren't designed to heal the permanently wounded in one go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: cha-ching! Second one up. I am amazing.**

**There is nothing for me to ramble on about - and i want to stop writing before i give myself carpal tunnel.**

**thanks for reading, though! XD xxxxxxxx as always :3**


	5. Cry Wolf

It wasn't cold enough to snow, but it wasn't bright enough to break the clouds either. Instead, it was raining. Once again.

Today was sports, and I was standing alienated, in the middle of a playing field as girls jogged around me. The ominous sound of laughter made my head ache and my heart thud painfully quickly.

Tick-tock.

I was running out of time. Every time they lapped me, another second had gone by, another second closer to the end.

I needed this. I needed to escape from that room. But now I was borderline obsessive over whether Lynn was alright. Each day she had been growing paler and weaker, with the same smile that I used to see in my nightmares. That I still saw even now. Our flat mates called her brave, but they didn't know why; not really.

A part of me that had been rotting away in this prison wondered how much she would change, if only she knew. I wouldn't tell her. I was the only person who could, but I wouldn't. It was far too cruel.

"Jade." Isaac called from across the field, dressed in a tracksuit and a generic white t-shirt. I caught the odd girl ogling him. Now his hair wasn't gelled back, it was plastered over his face, a little longer, a little more attractive. If you were looking in the right places, you would even see his abs through his drenched shirt. However, that didn't stop me from damning him to Hell. "You either do the laps or go back to have a talk with higher management about your incapability for cooperation. Your choice."

It wasn't hard to decide. The bruises on my arms were still prominent, and I didn't know how much more I could take before I lost consciousness long enough for me to miss the last few relatively pleasant moments of Lynn's life.

I ran, just like he wanted, just like _they_ wanted. Rain spattered against my face like fine needles, piercing the sodden ground beneath me that squelched with every lunge forward. If I focused on the stench of earth, on the damp air, on nature, then I could start to forget everything, even if it was just for a few seconds.

Outside of the castle-like fortress, there was nothing stopping me from running away. I could probably make it up to the mountains before they found me and put me in lock down. I had done it before. No. This time I would be risking more than my life. Besides, the further I got, the less likely my chances of survival.

Thunder clapped, and lightning flared six seconds later. About six miles out, give or take a few. That wasn't what made me stop sprinting. It started out small, but a pained howl echoed through the forest. Spine-tingling and terrifying.

Adrenaline shot through me as I took tentative steps towards the fringe of trees where they met the playing fields, my breath catching in my throat.

I could see it. Wild, amber eyes glittering in the shade of the pines. I could hear the foliage crack beneath heavy paws, almost feel the density of its breath. "Hello." I breathed.

I don't know what it was, what I saw - I might have even been hallucinating in my desperation - but those large molten amber eyes glinted in the fading light. They glinted as if they understood me.

A rush of excitement nearly made me hyperventilate, but after years of practice, I could control myself. But I couldn't stop myself from taking another step forward.

The eyes never flinched away, never left, continuing to hold my gaze.

Slowly and carefully, I reached out, still meeting those eyes. "Help me." The words came out as barely a whisper; I don't even think I said anything, but it was almost as if I knew it didn't matter. As if we had made some sort of metaphysical connection. "Please."

The growl afterwards was a low, rumbling baritone, shaking the earth beneath us, before it changed to an almost predatory roar. I wasn't afraid. The honesty in those eyes, the one thing that my hosts lacked, was my reassurance. It wasn't human, far from it, but I trusted it.

Within a fraction of the second, the eyes were gone. The silhouette of something larger than I had anticipated disappeared into the darkness of the forest beyond. I had been abandoned. Maybe some part of me felt despair, felt the rejection, but I had grown so used to the idea of no hope that it stopped bothering me anymore.

_It could only get better, right? _- what a stupid question.

* * *

><p>Lynn was making brownies, with the aid of Andrea and Pip, who continued to cajole her into letting them take over. I knew Lynn well enough to know that she might be a sweet-heart, but she was stubborn as anything. "Hey, Jade. You've been outside all this time?"<p>

"Hand her a towel." Pip sighed, being surprisingly sympathetic.

"What about some coffee or chocolate?" Lynn offered. "You look exhausted."

I wasn't going to take anything for granted now, or waste my time being ungrateful and rude when most of my flatmates were being nice. There was no point. "Thanks, guys. Really. I just need a shower and a change of clothes, then I'll be good as new." Every single one of them stared at me disbelievingly. I might not have been rude, but don't blame me for not being used to having people worry over me.

No one was able to break the silence, though. They were now all waiting for me to disappear, and the sudden change of atmosphere was uncomfortable. We couldn't all hang out with Lynn, could we? After all, I was the unsupportive, jealous friend who needed to learn her place.

Cue Eve bursting into the room, in a flamboyant manner so typical of her.

"Did you hear it?" She was already half way inside, trying to peer through the waterfall cascading in rivulets down the window pane.

"Hear what?"

"The wolf!" She squealed excitedly. "Apparently there has been a lot of commotion about it. I would even go as far to say that some of the staff actually looked scared. Can you believe this?" I gulped, watching on silently as Eve threw her hands about erratically before turning on me. "You heard it. You had to. You were out there, right by it. Everyone has been saying that it came from somewhere near the sports grounds."

"What?" Pip joined in, wide-eyed.

"Did you see anything?" Andrea asked, contemplatively. She looked more bothered than usual.

Frankly, I couldn't care less about Andrea at that moment.

The sudden burst of hope was so overwhelming, it made me so desperate to tell… but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to say a single word. For some reason, I felt that if I did, I might be betraying some unspoken oath. Like that moment of connected understanding between me and that... massive animal had held something a little more important.

"I heard it, yeah. There was too much rain to see anything, though." Evelyn sighed hopelessly, collapsing back onto the sofa.

"You were my last hope."

"I'm sorry." The apology wasn't meant to be sincere.

"Are you even going to have that shower?" Pip interjected, starting to show signs of impatience. "I'm all for you making casual banter with everyone else, but you're dripping all over the furniture."

I ignored her, walking away from the living space. "Lynn?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from the half-filled baking tray.

"I'm sorry."

There was a short silence when everyone turned to look at me, saying nothing. "I know, and it's okay." Something haunted in her expression paralysed me on the spot. She had a look that I was hoping I'd never have to see. A look of understanding. The look that Helena used to have. "It's okay to worry about me."

"What are you talking about?" Sue chimed in, sliding onto the armchair by the window. "That green eyed monster only cares about herself. She even admitted it."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand." Lynn smiled.

"Ooh! Burn!" Andrea jeered, stirring the black liquid in her mug as she joined everyone outside the kitchen. Sue didn't even try to hide her confused anger.

Even though I would have liked to laugh mirthlessly at Sue, I couldn't. Not even if she deserved it. I was too shocked to move. "Just go, Jade, or you'll catch hypothermia."

"Shotgun not looking after her when she does."

"Sue, seriously?" Even Pip was watching her disapprovingly now.

"It's just a bit of fun guys." I heard in the background as I closed the door to our cupboard sized bathroom. "She knows I'm just joking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**Who is this mystery new character, I wonder? And what part does he have to play? **

**Sue is just a little disagreeable, but she's just going by her instincts. I mean, if there was this really weird girl who had won a trip to... I dunno... some really fancy, beautiful hotel where everything was done for her, but she did everything she could to break it and in turn make everyone elses lives miserable, wouldn't you be pissed? Or would you be supportive of her? I mean, it's not like the hotel staff were secretly trying to murder their guests or anything, right?**

**Ha. Well nevermind. If you like this story, then please review. I want to hear your thoughts and opinions, and perhaps if there is anywhere I need to improve - or if it's really confusing. TELL ME!**

**Thanks again,  
>Gee x<strong>


	6. Kitchen Romancing

I couldn't stop thinking about the wolf.

I wasn't infatuated, I was desperate. It was one of the few things that stopped me from losing my mind. I wouldn't sleep at night; not like I had ever slept at all before, mind you. Even so, no matter what the circumstances were, I wanted to get out. I needed to get out and find it. Hunt it.

Then again, hunt is such a sinister word.

In the mean time, Lynn wasn't getting any better. Although the circumstances were dire, it didn't stop me from dreaming about the wolf, or stop me from remembering the amber eyes. For the first time in a very long time, I had hope.

_For what?_ I asked myself one night, as I lay helpless, watching Lynn twist and turn in her sleep. It was all happening again. I watched that thing growing inside of her drain her dry.

Just like Helen.

Yet, every fortnight, I would hear the lonely whining echo through the forest surrounding us, and it would reassure me. It contrasted with the angry clashing of waves against rocks, and the wind in the trees outside castle barriers.

Sometimes I couldn't tell if it was a dream or reality. I prayed sincerely for the latter, but I was hardly in the best frame of mind most of the time, so it was almost impossible to tell.

* * *

><p>I had spent most of the following morning hanging around the hallways, staring out of windows at the forest, trying to see if I could find it again. As a result of this, I had unintentionally created this immense tension within our monastery, because everyone (and I mean <em>everyone<em>) was now waiting for that catastrophic moment when I did something really, really bad.

Seriously, How much damage could a human girl like me do? I had already done everything within my power, I'd just end up repeating myself. Then again, maybe that's why they thought I had gone quiet. "I'd tell you not to climb out of the window, but you've been standing there for at least an hour." Isaac's voice was sensual and deep. Normally, I was immune - but after an age of silence, he managed to take me by surprise.

"I'm sorry. Am I boring you?" I turned to face him, and lo and behold, he was actually smiling. They say smiles are infectious, but they lie. When a monster smiles at you, your instincts are to run screaming, like mine were telling me to at that exact moment; except I was trapped.

"Yes." Was all he said.

I had nothing to say to him. It was uncomfortable enough being near him. Had he come here to drive a knife through me? Being oblivious to his thoughts scared me.

So what if he's unusually hot. I know what he really looks like. I know what every single one of these monsters really looks like. I watched the 'real' them rip apart my best friend. "You see, when you're well behaved, I have no idea what to do with myself."

"Well then I should do something terrible to brighten up your day." It was habitual sarcasm. The intention hadn't been to make his smile more prominent, but it did, unfortunately. I shuddered convulsively, and began walking away.

"I've got my eyes on you, Jade."

"I know." I whispered, picking up the pace.

* * *

><p>Somehow I found myself in the canteen kitchen, searching for the head chef. There were only four cooks, in truth, but the other three were so dull and unresponsive that I didn't bother wasting my time. Geraldine wasn't all that bad though. She always had the decency to tell me where chef was. Today, he chose outside for the predictable purpose of taking a breath of fresh air.<p>

Fresh. Ri-ight.

"Hi Jade, did Gerry tell you where I was hiding again?" He laughed, blowing smoke rings in my face. Apart from a ridiculous chain-smoker, Heath was a good guy. He was my number one confidant in here - and it was his lousy sense of humour that got me into and out of trouble on so many occasions.

"She also told me you came outside for some _fresh_ air." I grinned, taking a seat next to him on the wall that stretched towards the bottom of the ocean. A nice view, but once you've seen the sea from your window enough times, you start to wish that you could explore it. "I would hardly call increasing your chances of lung cancer _fresh_, but you know me…"

Heath laughed, shrugging.

"Thanks for the t-shirt, and for giving the girls the pizza, and helping Andrea stock up on her coffee supplies." Heath's smile faded. He knew too. "You don't think…"

"Andrea was always a very sharp girl. I wonder how long it will take before she finds out." He discarded the cigarette into the tumult of waves beneath us.

"You're killing fish." I remarked dryly.

"So sue me. My boss is killing innocent girls." His eyes met mine from behind his brown curls. "If you compare the two evils, then mine hardly seem so bad, huh?"

My expression was unfaltering. "All forms of murder are wrong."

"Even if it's to save thousands of lives?" Heath was good at talking me into circles, but he didn't do it ruthlessly, which is one of the reasons why we got on so well.

You're probably wondering what the hell a guy like him is doing here. I have no idea. He avoids the subject like the plague; even if it keeps chasing after him, he's lived with it long enough to know how to get around it. 'You wouldn't even begin to understand', was his favourite way of brushing me off.

When I didn't reply, he continued talking. "So… what's all this about the big, scary wolf that's come into town?" He wasn't good at beating around the bush either. "My sources tell me that you were in the vicinity when it happened."

"If by 'the vicinity', you mean the sports grounds, then yes… but did I see it…?" I really, honestly considered telling him. It seemed so easy; so beautifully easy, but I couldn't. I couldn't do it. "No, duh. I mean, what reason would a wolf have to show itself to me?"

"To eat you?" He teased. I glared at him, and his sparkly, baby-blue eyes.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"I just think it's amusing how you've started being on your best behaviour all of a sudden." His smile wasn't going to go away, no matter how many mental daggers I stabbed him with. "As soon as this wolf shows up, you quiet down. It seems like a bit of a coincidence to me, is all."

"So what? I can't have my reasons for wanting some peace and quiet now and again?" Yeah, Heath was a good guy, but he really knew how to piss me off.

"Hey, hey. Don't get all grumpy. I was just making a point." He laughed, ruffling my hair. Did I forget to mention condescending bastard? That too. "I'm glad you liked the T-shirt, though. Lynn was uncertain, but my amazing fashionista skills shined through."

I gave him a light punch to the shoulder, "shouldn't you be cooking?"

"I should, shouldn't I?"

"And…?" He yawned, stretching his arms over his head before resting his right arm across my back, and pulling me closer. Classic tactic. Classic tool.

"How about you give me a kiss for encouragement?" The frown that appeared on my face was hardly attractive. He chuckled, jostling me slightly. "Come on. It'll be my thank you for all the lovely things I've done for you."

"You're such a dork, Heath." I said, pecking him on the cheek before removing his arm and hopping off the ledge. "I'm expecting an amazing breakfast tomorrow, by the way."

"As long as you wake up in my bed, with me, baby." He winked.

"Oh please, you pervert." I snapped, making my way towards the entrance to the canteen kitchen, "go molest some sex starved bimbo or something."

Geraldine watched me curiously as I exited the balcony, looking a little flustered. I didn't like Heath in a romantic way, but it didn't stop him from making me embarrassed. He was my friend. He was also very sexually active, so I knew not to take him seriously… but still. Sometimes I wondered if it would be so bad if I took him up on one of his outlandish offers. "Don't pay too much attention to his stupid jokes." She said as I passed her. "He likes you too much to want to hurt you. I think he really treasures your friendship."

"Tell him that I'm not worried about him hurting me - I just want my breakfast to be perfect." Geraldine smiled, nodding. See? She's not so bad when she musters up the courage to speak. Everyone else ignores me. I think they're worried what will happen when the vampys find out I've been coming around to play.

Sometimes I worry about Heath, and contemplate never coming back - but he'd miss me too much if I stopped seeing him regularly.

The sun was finally breaking the clouds low on the horizon, turning what wisps were left the colour of peach skin. Some girls were watching in awe, pointing and chattering excitedly. No one was outside the walls of the monastery. The doors were bolted shut. The blackened glass in the main building stopped anyone from even noticing the sky.

Me? I was walking back from the canteen in the outer building, over the sandstone bridge, watching the glittering ocean with something akin to surprise. The sun? I guess even in a place where it always rains, the sun might show itself now and then. It didn't stop the vampires from being prepared. Heck, it might be sunny more often, and I just wouldn't know because they locked me in a hole underground when I was naughty.

However, this did mean that for however long sunset would last, I was free to stay there, staring at the marvel until it was over. Heath was probably watching it too, and out there somewhere, so was that wolf.

That same, beautiful, broken howl finally destroyed the stunned silence. Every single girl on the bridge rushed towards the edge with me, staring out across the water and gasping in bewilderment. Even though it's unusual for me to admit it, I did too.

There he was, in all his beauty, on a cliff overlooking the ocean. I hadn't been able to see him before, but he was humongous, and so graceful. A silhouette in the twilight. "Hey," I called out, watching the girls mutter in surprise and wonder. "Hey, over here!"

He saw me.

He saw me.

He turned those amber eyes to me, and my God, he was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen.

Above all, I could have sworn that he recognised me. "Don't forget our promise." I whispered.

Perhaps it was just me, just my wishful thinking, but he nodded. The wolf nodded. Then, just as quickly, he turned away, howling into the distance, before disappearing.

The chatter afterwards was inevitable, like a frenzied panic as everyone tried to come to terms with what had just happened. As I tried to come to terms with what had just happened.

He was still there, still pacing around outside in the forest. Was he really going to save me? Did I really have any hope left… or was Heath right. Was I just his dinner?

* * *

><p>"Don't lie to us. Everyone knows you were on the bridge today. You saw it, didn't you?" I couldn't be demure to save my life, especially not with Evelyn on the offensive. Our other roommates were returning today, which meant it was Pip and Sue's turn to leave. Honestly, I was glad for it.<p>

Angela and Hera were so much nicer anyway. "Yes. I saw it."

"I heard that you talked to it." Andrea added, leaning closer with a grin on her face.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear, Andrea." Lynn scolded, trying to save my backside. I should have been more grateful, but I was still a little shell-shocked about what Lynn had said to me yesterday.

"So it's not true?" Eve looked immensely put out. "I might talk to it if I were you. I would spend all day howling until it howled back."

"Now that's just stupid." I laughed, sampling one of Lynn's brownies.

"Don't be mean, Jade. Besides, those rumours are about you, not Evelyn." I shrugged non-committally, finishing my mouthful.

After that, everyone went silent when they heard the clinking of metal outside the door. The much anticipated arrivals had returned. I might have been in a good mood, but I certainly was not feeling any more hospitable than I had been earlier this week.

Unlike Eve, their entrance wasn't half as impressive, but when they stepped in, the first thing we noticed were their high spirits. "Hi, guys!" Angela was beaming. Hera looked a bit less enthusiastic to be back again, but she managed to keep her unhappiness to a minimum level. "We've brought back presents from Procul… here-" Angela emptied her satchel, distributing little parcels among us, and depositing the remaining two on the kitchen counter.

I took mine tentatively, watching everyone else open theirs first. "Aren't you going to open yours, Jade?" Hera asked, her voice thick with her very exotic accent. "We picked it especially for you."

Uncertain, I stared at the paper package in my hand. "What is it?"

"Open it." Hera coaxed, gesturing for me to do so with her hands.

"It won't bite you or anything." Angela said, with one of her winning smiles. My feeble attempt at looking cheerful withered in comparison.

Lynn gave me the _don't be ridiculous _look, before thanking the duo for the charm bracelet. And as usual, Hera and Angela had prepared little anecdotes for us. Oh, joy. "The inscription on the band says '**blaginja**' - it means prosperity. We thought it was suitable for you, as you work so hard for everyone; even those less worthy." Hera was nicer than Sue, but she still wasn't my number one fan either.

Angela was quiet, watching me with anticipation, and once Hera had finished dictating the purposes of Evelyn's miniature dagger charm, she turned on me too.

I sighed, realising that I had to give in, and as I had expected, everyone took this as their cue to invade my personal space.

The packaging tore like fine paper, and almost as soon as I had opened it, the contents slipped out. I might have expected a cheap, plastic toy or tacky key-ring… what I hadn't been expecting was to find a silver wolf pendant staring back up at me.

"The lady in the store said that '**močne volje**' or the strong-willed would wear this, so that at their time of need, they would have someone on their side." Evelyn hooted with glee, picking it up out of my lap.

"This is perfect! You're going to show it to your wolf boyfriend, right?" Her eyes glittered ruthlessly. "Oh, Heath is going to be jea-lous!"

I scoffed, everyone else laughed. "You went to see him today, didn't you?"

"But she got distracted by the beauty of Mr Lycanthrope on her way back."

"Being indecisive is not a good thing, Jade."

"Shut up!" I yelled, laughing as Eve handed back my gift. "One, Heath doesn't like me that way, and two, how on earth could I be dating an animal that I've only seen from a distance? Sure he's gorgeous, but he's a wolf. I'm a human. That's a key difference, I think."

"Then why are you referring to it as a 'he', Jade?" Eve asked. "Just admit it. You've fallen head over heals in love with a beast."

"Whatever." I ignored the noises of shock and mock disgust as I attached the pendant to the chain around my neck. "I'm hungry and although your cold meats are very nice, Eve, I want some proper food - anyone else want in?"

"I can't." Lynn smiled. "Doctor's orders. I'm on a strict protein diet."

"I'll go." Andrea offered.

"We'll stay and look after Lynn." Eve decided for the others, who weren't prepared to say otherwise. "Besides, we wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your lover now, would we?"

Andrea giggled quietly as we left, closing the door behind us. Jesus. Some girls these days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THANKS FOR READING! DOUBLE UPDATE! :D YAY!**

**I have nothing to say.**

**Do you like Heath? Do you like the wolf? Shock-horror, do you like Isaac?**

**Tell me XD I can't decide who I like more... :P**

**haha. I love writing.**

**thanks again,  
>Gee x<strong>


	7. Hemorrhage

The metallic taste of blood increased the further I let myself drift into the nightmare of pitch black forests and wolves howling.

Numb. Cold. Alone. I was drowning in darkness that seeped inside me, swallowing me as my blood pooled around me. Death seemed so easy, so inevitable.

Somewhere, I could hear screaming. _Whose voice? Is that mine…? It's… _Mine. Everything suddenly became more vivid, more tangible, as if a great hand was pulling me out of the black abyss that had been pushing me deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. All I could feel was panic. I didn't want to disappear.

"I don't want to die!"

The softest of touches, warm, chasing away the cold, helped keep that last flicker of life burning. Warm, so warm. "You're not going to die." It was so stupid, so ridiculous to guarantee life when there was next to no chance of survival. "I won't let you. I will keep my promise." Of course, it was impossible, but I believed the voice. I trusted it.

* * *

><p>"Ange, get her some water. She's coming to." Evelyn was clutching my arm, trying to shake life back into my limp body. Still as determined as ever. I think I managed a smile before letting my eyes close out the real world again. "Jade! Hey, don't you dare give up yet! Please, god damn it!"<p>

I wanted to tell her to stop being a hysterical idiot. I was fine. It had just been a dream, hadn't it? Right? "Eve…" I couldn't finish the sentence. Everything hurt. Talking hurt, moving hurt. This wasn't supposed to happen after a dream, was it? I didn't know anymore. Nothing was making any sense.

"Heath! Heath, help us!" No. Not him. I couldn't remember why, but he couldn't touch me. I tried to shake my head, but it went unnoticed as my body was raised off the bed, into his arms.

He held me together, as if I were a as fragile as a china doll, collapsing into the palms of his hands. I needed to remember why. I needed to remember why I had to stay away from him. "Heath… don't…"

He silenced me, placing a finger against my lips. "Don't force yourself right now."

That should have sounded friendly, but the hostility in his voice made it sound foreign. It wasn't like him. "What are we going to do when she finally comes around…?"

"We have to tell her." Tell me _what_?

"No. We don't." Heath asserted, resting me back against the mattress. _What are you hiding from me? _My fingers furled around the sleeve of Heath's shirt. I could barely see the expression on his face, just a blurry haze masking the figures that moved around me. As figures disappeared out of view.

"Heath…?"

Nothing could have prepared me for the kiss he placed on my lips. Chaste, brief, emotionless.

Then he was gone, and I was alone.

But one thought echoed through my mind as I let myself go once more. _I had felt fangs_.

* * *

><p>Waking up was almost impossible. The my body felt so heavy, accompanied by a lethal migraine. I had been through extremely disturbing experiences, I had been purposefully wounded, but this was a new level of pain. Even so, I continued to struggle to get to my feet.<p>

Too exhausted to concentrate on anything other than the feeble attempt I was making at moving forward. The door juddered open before I was even able to reach for the handle, to reveal a very anxious looking Eve. "What on earth are you doing out of bed, young lady?"

"Just give me a hand, will you? I don't want another one of those crazy nightmares. At least not for another twelve hours." Begrudgingly, she took me by the arm, looking a little more than peeved. It's not my fault that she has serious issues with meddling in everyone else's problems. "I really appreciate what you've done for me, though." The long exhale made me flinch away, as much as I could with my arm slung over her shoulder and a stupid limp.

"Whatever you want." That didn't sound like her at all. "Sit there, I'll fetch you something to eat." So I sat. Not complaining. Trying not to move too much.

I watched her figure retreating to the darker corners of the room, where the daylight didn't reach. Everyone else was gone. It was just us. When had it ever been just me and Eve? I couldn't remember. "What happened?" She had said nothing, but everything she did gave more and more away. "Eve?"

"You… you fell off the bridge." Her eyes glazed over, fists clenched. It made sense, in terms of discomfort. "When you heard that Lynn fainted, you tried to run back here. I didn't hear all the details… but you _slipped_, and fell through one of the dorm roofs. Gave Amber and Kelly the shock of their lives, not to mention Andrea. I think she's permanently traumatised." The last part was a half-hearted laugh, but I had stopped listening after Eve said the word 'fainted'. My heart still hammered away in my chest, but my breathing had stopped completely. "You could have fucking died, you _moron_!" Eve screamed suddenly, her rage filling the room. "What the hell were you thinking? Everyone has been so worried about you!"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breath. I couldn't even hear her.

Lynn.

Lynn.

"Wake up!" The sting of being slapped across the face stole my attention long enough to meet her eyes. "Just because they treat you like a disposable life doesn't mean you are. Stop putting everyone else first and look after yourself a little, eh?" It was impossible to look into Eve's eyes. How long had I been unconscious for…? It had only been a few days since it started… it didn't make sense. It didn't make sense!

The sound of her palm connecting with my face a second time reverberated throughout the entire room. My face stayed in its position for a while, before I mustered a pathetic "sorry."

"You're doing it again." Eve whispered. "When will you realise that you're not immortal, Jade? You're human, just like me, just like everyone else. Your body's just an organised jumble of flesh and bone. No metal. No magic. If you keep pulling stunts like that, your life expectancy will be no greater than 25 measly years." Even though one part of me knew it was bad, I couldn't help but think that it was a hell of a lot longer than that of some of the other girls here.

"How long…?" I could see that hardness return to her countenance, as she contemplated whether or not to tell me.

"About a week. Just over, I think." I swore under my breath, beating my good hand into the sofa cushion. Tears threatened to spill. I promised myself I wouldn't do anything stupid, I promised myself I would see Lynn's last days through to the end. "Stop being a baby. You're alive, be fucking grateful." We probably both thought she was going to slap me again, but she faltered with her hand hovering in the air behind her head. "I never wanted to have this conversation with anyone. Ever."

"I'm sorry…" those were the only two words that I seemed capable of forming.

"Stop apologising." Getting to her feet, she disappeared back into the shadow before returning with a mug of piping hot soup. "Wait for this to cool down, then start. If you spill it, you clean it up."

"Thank you, Eve."

Looking over her shoulder, on her way to her rooom, her eyes met mine. "I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Lynn requested specifically that you stay away. She wanted to make sure you knew that, no matter what. If worst comes to worst and she doesn't make it… you would be the one to kick up the most fuss about it. She doesn't want that."

My eyes strayed towards the steaming, red-ish, orange liquid, unable to correct her.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid." From new-found experience, I knew I couldn't keep that promise, so I said nothing. The poker face that Eve wore was forced, cracking. "I should have guessed as much."

* * *

><p>Heath was out on the balcony, as always, in a cloud of his own slowly dissipating smoke, watching the fading daylight.<p>

"You have my pendant, don't you?" I stepped forward, bravely, waiting for him to face me; even if I didn't want to see his face. I could accuse hime of that much, even if I wasn't prepared to look him in the eyes and tell him that I thought he might have been lying to me all along. It was the only conclusion I had, and it sounded ridiculous, but I didn't want to doubt him. Not really. He was my friend.

At least... I thought he was. "That's a tall assumption, don't you think?"

"I want it back." When he finally turned around, I wasn't staring at familiar, warm eyes anymore. I was staring into the eyes of a stranger. "Now." He didn't move. "You know, I can't remember much of what happened last night, but if you even consider lying to me then - so help me - I will hunt you down and kill you in your sleep."

Every movement he made was relaxed and fluid, as if everything before had been an attempt to look vaguely normal. It made me notice the little things; right now, he was beautiful in a way that Isaac couldn't be. More mysterious, more cunning, and suddenly I felt like I should be afraid.

I had never felt this self conscious before. Like, somehow, he was manipulating every feeling and emotion. Up until now, I hadn't really noticed Heath… as if he had been shielding himself from me. "Don't come any closer." I threatened, stepping back.

"Why? Are you afraid of what I'm capable of?" He challenged my threat, bursting my bubble of personal space as soon as he grabbed my arm. "That I might scold you like everyone else? I thought you knew better than that, Jade."

"I do." None of the energy that I could muster was enough to fight him off. That mocking smile formed on his lips, making me wince away. "That's why I've come to the conclusion that staying away from you would do me good." I began, watching that smile contort into a still surprisingly flattering frown. "A whole lot of good. You're bad for me, Heath, and you know it."

"We might both know it, but that doesn't mean you can just walk away, can you? You'll always come running back." I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but he had struck a chord. Hard. "I intrigue you. You can't figure me out, so you hang around, waiting for me to give away signs. It's baffling really how, from that, you still manage to find it in you to trust me."

The sound of waves crashing beneath us kept reinforcing the reality of this, even though it felt so unreal. "I trust you because you're my friend."

"I like you, Jade." He murmured, pulling me closer to him. "How long are you going to shrug off my feelings? Are you going to keep denying everything?"

"What things?" I spoke too soon. His tall, lean form had me pinned against the wall, as he leaned in closer, allowing me a whiff of cigarettes and the subtler undertone of men's cologne.

"You like me too, Jade." The blush that crept up to my face made my skin burn. "What's one more scratch in your black book to anyone? They won't care."

"Stop it, Heath." But did I really want him to stop it? I was so confused that none of my actions held as much punch as normal. "Heath, I mean it."

My breathing became shallower when he rested his head on the crook of my neck, staring up at me with dark eyes. His fingers grazing the small of my back. "I want you, Jade." He kissed the base of my neck. "So until you change your mind, your pendant is mine."

"Heath…!" Was my exasperated yell as he withdrew, returning to the kitchen.

"I have work to do, Jade. Maybe some other time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OOOOOOH! Plot twist!**

**Sorry for the wait again - finally on holiday! Three weeks off! Whooo! heheh. **

**Do you dislike/like Heath? Do you dislike/like Isaac? :D Or do you dislike/like the mystery wolf? and who do you think was the mystery person at the beginning of the chapter?**

**I would love to hear any of your thoughts and opinions. Criticisms are welcome too :) there's always room for improvement.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	8. Nightmares and Daydreams

_His arms slithered around me, holding me against him. I could feel the weight of him, the warmth of him, the strength of him. Was I afraid? Yes. Was I going to run? I had nowhere to run to. This was it. This was what I got._

* * *

><p>I woke up screaming, slick with sweat, clutching the sheets to my chest. They were something solid, something tangible, something real. Real. How could any of this be <em>real<em>?

Thunder clapped outside, and suddenly everything was covered with an intense white light that chased away the shadows before they came rushing back again. Rushing back to haunt me. The entire apartment was completely silent, save for the flutter of curtains in Eve's bedroom. Everyone was gone. It was just me.

Knocking, rattling, banging. I could hear someone at the door, but I was too distracted to make my way to the darkest corner in the small living space. "Jade, it's Heath. Open up. We need to talk." I said nothing, but got to my feet, proceeding to get myself a glass of water. "Don't ignore me." The door rattled again.

I contemplated leaving him out there.

But my will wasn't strong enough at three hours past midnight.

"Lynn wants to see you." Was the first thing he said when I opened the door. He was lying. Heaven knows why, but he was. "Please, Jade."

"_I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but Lynn requested specifically that you stay away. She wanted to make sure you knew that, no matter what._"

"I'm not going." I asserted, sitting down on the sofa, leaving him standing in the doorway. Without his chef's cap, you could really appreciate the shape of his face, the wave of his dark brown hair. Supposedly distracting... for some reason or other, he was doing this on purpose. He was trying to get a reaction from me, and I didn't like it one bit. "I don't want to see anymore of that. I can't. I can't." I muttered, shaking my head.

In truth, I wasn't really acting, not really; after all, I was a terrible actress, but I had to do whatever it took to lie, and do it well. Maybe a week ago I wouldn't have wanted to be suspicious of Heath, but now he was giving me no choice. "Ignoring it won't make it go away, Jade. I'll go with you, I'll hold your hand. You'll be safe with me."

"You'd make me go there." It wasn't a question.

"Don't you want a chance to say good bye?" I swallowed convulsively. _God, _how could I just sit here while Lynn was _dying_? It was too soon. Way too soon. Heath knew that I knew, and he was playing to my weakness. He knew that this was killing me. "I'm trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret."

Thunder clapped nearby again, the sound highlighting the silence, the almost blinding brilliance making his face appear a stony white. Heath's eyes weren't baby blue anymore… they were cold and dark. '_Deadly_', that's the word.

He stepped closer, each slow footstep in time with the heavy thudding of my heart. "You sit there, so silently. I wonder what it is that you won't tell me?" His eyes flashed with the flicker of lightening somewhere in the distance. Impatience. The heavy sigh that followed made me shiver, unintentionally wrapping my arms around myself.

Was this the real Heath? Was he just pulling my leg? "You're acting strange." Something in his countenance changed; as if he were drawing back the monster that had bubbled to the surface. That habitual, heart-warming smile graced his face, making the hairs on my neck stand on end when it didn't reach his eyes. They were hollow, void of all emotion.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Heath…?" He was now standing in front of me, helping me to my feet. I wanted more than anything to pull away, and force him out - but there was only so much I could do when I was still injured.

Long, slender fingers caught the back of my head, holding me in place as his lips captured mine. I let out a small, feeble gasp that resembled fear more than passion when he let me go enough to breathe. "You just have to say two words and you can have your little charm back again." _Pendant, actually_. "It's not that difficult, is it?"

"I d-… I can't." His smile curved into a frown, again, his arms still trapping me against him. "Look at me. It wouldn't make any sense…" the last part was finished with a nervous laugh as he brushed my fringe aside, staring directly into my eyes. I froze. I couldn't see him, the Heath that I used to know. He had completely gone.

I fought back the sadness, and the fear as he ran his fingers over my back. "Hmm, I don't know. I can think of many solutions to _that_." The last word was breathed against the shell of my ear as one hand continued it's path upwards, leaving tingling sensations in its wake, before cupping my face. "But it's your body, in the end."

His lips moved lower, lower, towards the base of my neck, stopping just next to my jugular. "H-Heath? What the hell are you doing?" As I tried to push him away, he continued to hold me to him. Unyielding. Before, this would have been a stupid joke, and we would have laughed about it later… but now, now I was afraid that this was something else entirely.

Hesitating, barely millimetres away from my neck, he murmured softly: "You are mine, no matter how far you run."

"Why do you even care?" It was a pathetic, panicked attempt at appearing un-phased.

Watching him straighten upright, his hollow eyes meeting mine again, I didn't know what I wanted him to say. He liked me? He loved me? No. That's not what left his mouth. "Because you interest me."

_What kind of reason is that_?

I continued to let my eyes follow him as he released me, grazing his lips against my knuckles as if they were something more intimate. I should have said something… should have told him to give up. I should have ran away then… but I didn't. I stayed, eyes never leaving his retreating figure as he left through the door.

"You can't hide in here forever, though, Jade." Heath stood in the doorframe, turning to face me over his shoulder. "The outside world isn't that scary. Not really." With that, he was gone, and the door was closed. What did he mean by that anyway? I didn't find the outside world scary… he was probably talking for the sake of talking.

Or maybe there really was something more to it than I first assumed.

* * *

><p>Sunlight fell through the open window, pooling on the floor inches away from my feet. I sat in the darkness, back pressed against the door. Last night, I had spent at least half of it trying to hear footsteps or voices, but nothing. Just silence. The brilliance of daylight was blinding, and acted as an echo of last night.<p>

My hair fell in tangled tresses to my waist. It had been growing a little too long for my liking… but Heath had said it was pretty. Heath had told me to keep it, and I had. This was the very same Heath that was now shamelessly harassing me. "What the hell is going on?"

Stumbling to my feet, I went to the bathroom to inspect the red marks on my hands and face from applying too much pressure against hard surfaces, trying to stay awake and upright. It had all been for nothing. I mean… where exactly could everyone be?

"_You can't hide in here forever, though, Jade." Heath stood in the doorframe, turning to face me over his shoulder. "The outside world isn't that scary. Not really._"

I staggered back to the kitchen, head throbbing at combination of the memory and lack of sleep. Opening the cupboard, I could see Andrea's untouched coffee stock… Lynn's cooking ingredients, left behind… forgotten. It made my heart wrench. They couldn't be _gone_. It wouldn't make sense… it would be far too cruel to take them from me now. Not when I was finally getting better.

In an outburst of despair and rage, I ripped the packages from the cupboard, hacking into them with any sharp objects I could find on the work surface, and scattering the dusty remnants in clumpy piles of flower, sugar and coffee granules all over the wood panelled floor.

_Don't leave me. Don't leave me. _"Don't leave me!" I screamed, beating my knuckles into the worktop. I could feel the shock of the impact continuing up my arm, agitating my injuries. It felt so fucking good but I didn't try it again. I had already done enough.

Instead, I let myself slide onto my backside coated in a layer of a marble-like mixture of coffee and flour. The sugar was sticky, lumps pressing into my skin as my legs slid out in front of me, making a clean trail through the mess.

What was I doing? _Wallowing in self-pity_. Didn't I promise myself I wouldn't do that anymore? _Well screw me, then._

The clouds were gradually rolling across the horizon, blocking out the warmth of the sun. The room suddenly felt colder, emptier. The whole building suddenly felt very empty.

Trying to piece together what little I had left of my determination, of myself, I got to my feet - still in my old, band t-shirt and pyjama shorts. That didn't matter. If my suspicions were correct, then I could run outside in my birthday suit and no one would care. No one would know. Just Heath and the thirty or so slave drivers that maintained this prison.

I rested my hand on the doorknob, pressing my head against the door. It wasn't rocket science, opening a door, but I was fighting all of my anxieties, my fears and my desperation to keep this wooden barricade shut. It didn't just keep me in, it kept the rest of the world out. And right at that moment, more than anything else, I really didn't like the rest of the world.

Not scary my ass.

So I opened the door just to prove Heath wrong.

Once the door swung fully open, the wind blew angrily across the courtyard and the heavens started to fall. The air was dense with the rain that I had started to miss. It washed away the brightness, turning everything a darker shade of it's original colour.

In all honesty, I could have stayed there, watching the storm from the apartment door for hours.

I didn't.

Each step forward was more certain than the last, pushing me past empty room upon empty room until I broke out into a run, kicking up water as I jogged through the cloister towards the main hall. It was the first place that came to mind… I mean how many places could so many girls have disappeared to?

I looked out the tinted glass at the hazy shadow that represented the forest. Maybe... no, it was a stupid idea; but the more and more empty rooms I passed, the less stupid it seemed.

"Eve? Andrea! Where are you guys?" My voice bounced back at me, dancing around me in the never ending maze of halls and corridors. "Somebody? Anybody? HELLO?" The disturbing reticence was my answer. I mean, I would be overjoyed if the vampires were gone… but why? The only reason that came to mind was something bigger, badder and scarier.

No matter how amazing it would be if they were gone, I couldn't help but fear it.

Whatever it was, at the end of the corridor, behind the double doors.

"So you finally show your face?"

It would be fair to say that my heart nearly stopped when I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Oh-my-god, Heath! Don't creep up on me like that!"

"You're scared aren't you?" It shouldn't have bothered me that I couldn't see him, but it did. It scared the fucking crap out of me. Especially when he wouldn't let me turn around to look at him. "Keep walking. Trust me."

"If you keep hiding your face from me, I don't think I'll be able to." His grip tightened, as if he had been holding back, and suddenly I felt my legs move forward of their own accord. Either that or have my shoulder permanently dislocated or ripped out.

We stopped at the entrance to the hall, and I could feel the tension building. It was just me, but my instincts were screaming at me to run away while I still had the chance. Truth was, I no longer had a choice. There was no way out. I was trapped. "Open the door, Jade."

"What if I say no?" He laughed, a deep, sensual laugh that made my skin break into goose flesh. It wasn't much above zero degrees Celsius… but I was used to the cold. No. The trigger was the man standing behind me, watching me play his game, and watching me lose. It made him happy, and you know what? I didn't even have it in me to feel cheated. All I could feel was dread as my palms pressed against the heavy iron doors.

The grating sound echoed around us, reinforcing the recurring theme of big, scary castle in the middle of a deep, dark forest. "Take all your time, but once that door has moved enough past the other to see into the room beyond, there will be no point."

"You won't rush me?"

"That depends." He was closer now, making me break out into cold sweat. "If I'm feeling nice, I'll consider letting you take your time." I didn't bother reminding him that this was happening now, just in case he decided to take it as an invitation to be mean. Right now, the thought of an even scarier Heath was worse than what was beyond the double doors.

"I don't want to play this stupid game anymore."

"What are you so afraid of, Jade? I'm here, aren't I?"

He let his guard down, so I could see his face. The face that I didn't recognise anymore. "Knowing that it could be just us left..." his expression never changed. It was too late to pretend that I trusted him. I bet it didn't even matter to him anymore. "For the first time in so many years, I finally get to see the real you. And it's you that I'm afraid of, Heath. Not _them_.

"_You_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhhhhh! This chapter took a while to write, I was trying to turn up the scare factor... but I'm not sure if I did it effectively?**

**I bet you're wondering who the hell Heath is and what he's trying to achieve? or maybe it's more to do with: when will wolfy be making an appearance again? - stick with me! The next chapter I am certain will not disappoint! A LOT is going to happen (I hope) + any thoughts and ideas are always welcome!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D :D :D**


	9. Blood Bath

Death starts to lose it's meaning when we live sheltered lives, unexposed to the tragedy of the loss of life; when we have faith that there will be a continuation of life, an escape to a place we believe is in our control. But what if there is nothing waiting for us on the other side? Just emptiness. The day when we cease to exist in this world is a day when we cease to exist forever. Forever lost. Forever engulfed in emptiness. No more dreams, no more nightmares, no more hope.

Gone.

* * *

><p>Blood. A great ocean of blood stretched across the floor, glistening. Still.<p>

Discarded limbs littered the floor, puce coloured stains covered everything. Chunks of raw flesh clung to the walls, slithering back towards their slaughtered origins.

Drip, drip, drip.

I could taste it on my tongue, the taste of blood, the taste of death.

Something compelled me to move forward, to take those shaky steps down into the graveyard of over a hundred young girls. It felt like I could float over it, over the remains of numerous undecipherable faces, bodies.

It was so unreal. Like a compilation of my darkest nightmares. Any moment a pale hand was going to rise up from the liquid mess. Rise up and pull me under.

But this was real. It was real because I could see it, taste it, smell it, hear the sticky wet sloshing as I waded knee deep through an ocean of corpses. I could feel it, feel the solid, slippery surface of the bones that lined the floor.

If I didn't remember that these were once people; If I just forgot that they were once living, breathing people, just like me, then I could keep my sanity. It was the one thing I had left… but even that was dangling from a dangerously fine thread.

"You're afraid of me." Heath's voice filled the reticence, reverberating like a sinister omen. "But I set you free. I saved you." My shoulder was sticky from where he had held me - even if I knew, I didn't want to see it, didn't want to confirm my beliefs. I knew what that meant. I knew what all this meant, and somewhere deep down inside me, in the far recesses of my mind, I had feared it all this time. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"I didn't want to be saved." It was barely a whisper, but I knew he heard me. I could feel him watching me with those foreign eyes. "I never wished for this. I would never wish this on anyone!" Turning to face him, the resolve that I had gathered cracked, watching those blank eyes observe me.

He was standing beside the throne, beneath the cross that glittered red in the dim light, holding the Domina's head. Her raven tresses, slick with blood, were fisted in his hands.

I watched him release it, listening to the splatter as it broke the surface of the red lake, irritating the almost viscose liquid. The slow, dispersed waves felt heavy, like they were pushing me under.

Heath licked the remainder of her blood from his fingers, his eyes never leaving my face, my eyes never leaving his. "Are you going to run?"

"I have nowhere to run to." The realisation came with the words, painfully numbing.

"I meant what I said, Jade. You are _mine_." Backing away, I tripped over my feet and fell, down into the liquid. Thick. Sticky. It clung to me like a second skin, dragging me down, deeper. Before I broke the surface again, fingers tangled in the entrails of some maimed girl. Her life stolen. I couldn't be sick. I wasn't going to let myself be sick. Not even when I could start to smell the rancid stench of rotting flesh and excrements. "Don't pity them. They didn't have anything left to live for. I saved them all."

"They all had friends, relationships, families… futures outside of here." I muttered, unable to raise my voice. The taste of iron filled my mouth… cold. The taste of someone else's blood. "You didn't have to do this. There was no purpose. You could have let them go! You could have given them a second chance at life!"

Heath grinned sadistically, dipping his hand into the bloody mess until his hands met the pulp at the bottom. "This was my purpose from the beginning, Jade. Why would I want to let them go?"

"What do you mean?"

"What you thought was a plot to destroy the world was a scheme to keep my species under control." He chucked the meaty lump he had pulled out behind him, and it splattered against the wall, peeling off slowly before it returned to the murky depths whence it came from. "Do you think _vampires_ really care if they might cause an outright pandemonium? Didn't you ever think it was strange that they went to so much effort to keep it a secret?"

"I don't understand…"

"Or were you so engrossed in your own emotional trauma, that you overlooked everything else?" I tried to run away, to the other side of the room, to the massive window that overlooked the forest. No matter how much strength I put into each push forward, the laws of physics kept pulling me backwards. I was easy prey to a superhuman monster. "You've figured it out, haven't you?" He was standing right behind me, casting a dark shadow that left me clinging to the little bit of light that crept through the gore encrusted glass.

Even in the darkness from the storm, when I slowly turned to face him, I could see the elongated fangs. "You're…"

"Don't waste your breath." With one swift tug, he had pulled me into his arms. "It just makes this so much more tedious. Instead, I want you to scream and beg for your life, just like every other, pathetic girl-"

I slapped him, hard across the face with my free hand, not really understanding how. It just… sort of happened. "You fucking jerk. If you're going to kill me after everything that's happened, then you might as well explain why my best friend had to die right in front of my face!"

He laughed, a cruel stony laugh that left me feeling vulnerable. Weak. There was nothing I could do. "I admire your spirit, Jade. Even though I was never really going to kill you, I just don't have it in me... but you should _really_ learn your place."

The hand that gripped my arm, made it's way towards my throat, before crushing me back against the window. Glass shattered and fell in shards from the impact, sinking slowly into the pool of blood. He wasn't choking me. I could still breathe. Still speak. "Stop stalling and tell me. Tell me if it's so bloody important."

"That's the Jade I know." In a brief moment of confusion and pain, I saw a flicker of the Heath that I used to know. The Heath that didn't exist. "Well, if you're going to go to all the fuss, I'll tell you… for a price."

"No." I refused, not even wanting to hear the terms. No more deals with the devil. He couldn't have me. Not before and certainly not now. "I'm not going to play into your hands anymore. You've used me enough."

His lips were dangerously close, his eyes now a steely grey. How they could have ever seemed blue was almost like a distant memory of something impossible. Implausible. "Is that a death wish, Jade?"

"I'd rather die than be touched by you." The humour had left his face, leaving only the hollow emptiness that made me cringe away in terror. How could something so beautiful be so deadly? The striking contrast of blood smeared on his pale skin was both disturbing and somehow appealing.

_What the hell! Snap out of it, Jade! _But I couldn't. It was as if the rest of this room didn't matter, as if the only thing that mattered was where our exposed skin met…

The sharp stinging of broken glass slicing into my back brought me back to my senses merely moments before his other hand came up to rip away my shirt. Words wouldn't form, just an ear-splitting scream as I kicked my leg hard against his abdomen, catching him off guard.

There wasn't time to care about the fact that I was now missing a large part of the design on my band-tee or the fact that there was no longer any coverage on my chest apart from some now very red, slightly ripped underwear. The force of the kick had not only managed to push Heath away, but had made the brittle remnants of the window pane give way.

So I fell,

down,

down,

down, eyes wide with surprise. At some point it started to feel like I wasn't even moving, and I knew that wasn't good. I knew that this would be the end of me, and no matter how much I told myself I could accept it. I was scared. I was fucking scared. I could hear the shrill ringing of my own voice as I plummeted towards the earth beneath me.

It wasn't the silver eyes that watched me from the window that silenced me, it was the loud howl that rose like a crescendo before I was knocked off course by some blurred, gargantuan entity coming at me from the cliff face a few hundred metres away. Even through the haze of my subconscious, I could feel the sharp teeth grazing my flesh, locking the remainder of my shirt in an obscenely large jaw. I couldn't have fallen that far, but time had moved so slowly, as if I had already fallen one thousand feet.

And with a loud thud, we landed, this mysterious creature and I.

His breath fanned against my skin as he released the tattered remains of my clothes, his tongue coming out to lap at my injuries, but I couldn't see him. All I could see were the steely eyes of the vampire. The murderer. Heath.

The broken howl that had haunted my dreams rolled over the hills, louder than ever before. It was all I remembered before I blacked out completely.

* * *

><p>"That was quite a show - all it's missing is a standing ovation… but you killed your audience and used them for the stage set. It's really too bad for you. You could have been a star." Isaac revealed himself, stepping out of the shadows behind the throne. "… But honestly, I'm surprised you still kept so much a secret."<p>

"I just wanted to give her a little taster." Heath sighed, discarding the remnants of her shirt into the pool beneath him. "Besides, we can only tell her so much in one go and expect her to take it in. If I had given her the whole song and dance now, she would have more reason to be suspicious."

"Is that your self-conscious side, I hear?" Geraldine chuckled, jumping down from her perch, sending large undulating waves through the bloody mess. "You could tell her. It doesn't matter anyway. Now that the council's plans to create an army to protect themselves have finally been crushed, you can do whatever you want." Her hand fished around amongst the mess of raw meet, searching for anything. Pulling out a crushed lump of cartilage and muscle, she then raised it to her lips, keeping her eyes trained on Heath's blood smeared face. "We can finally crush those bastards on their pedestals, and take that damned book off their hands. They'll have no use for it when they are dead."

"We need the girl, Gerry." Heath drawled impatiently, snatching the abused organ from her slender fingers. "The prophecy wanted virgin blood of a Halfling."

"You could have used any girl here for that." Isaac suggested bluntly. "But you left yourself with no choice. What's so special about that Jade girl anyway?"

"I don't think she knows it yet, but I could almost taste it in her aura." Heath murmured, running his tongue over the dried blood on his fingers. Her dried blood. "Unlike all these girls that barely radiated any energy at all, this girl is a direct descendant of Elven blood. The only one who has a sufficient amount of energy running through her veins to feed the hunger of the book's seal."

Isaac sighed, grinning wickedly. "So you let her get away? Real smooth."

"It's all part of the plan." Heath snapped, wading his way towards the exit. "We set for the citadel today, and when that's taken care of, we return to take her back. By that time, she'll realise just how powerless she really is." He left the other two, the wolf pendant dangling from a leather strap on his wrist.

* * *

><p>I was moving. That part was obvious. Well… <em>I <em>wasn't moving, but I was being carried away, staring at the canopy of trees overhead. The dense smell of damp foliage filled my nostrils as rain continued to wash away the blood that covered almost every inch of me.

The immense wolf beneath me flexed his back muscles and I slipped, dangling upside down, as I watched the fine, black lines, that resembled trees, pass us by. If I didn't get up soon, I was going to fall and hurt myself even more than I already was. This being a fairly strong deterrent, I flipped myself to my front, wincing at the pain that seared from my injuries, while I clung to the jet black fur that was slick with water and blood. My fault, mostly.

The wolf grunted, stopping, waiting for me to hoist myself upright. In the end, I ended up straddling his back, like you would a horse, running my fingers through his thick mane. "Thank you." I murmured quietly. He bobbed his head in response, continuing forwards.

From the way I was sitting, I could feel the muscle beneath me tensing and relaxing, and I could hear the soft but heavy sound of paws padding against the soil. It was a nice sound, a peaceful sound, allowing me to reflect on my freedom.

Then it hit me, both the fit of hysterical sobs and the despair. Everyone else had died, and I lived on with the memory. It was so wrong. It would have been better if I had died, and those horrific secrets dying with me. But that was never going to happen. Heath made sure of that... and to think I had trusted him.

Using one hand wrapped gently around the wolfs neck, I leaned forward, wiping tears away with the back of the other. I needed to toughen up and survive. I was lucky to be alive, and I wasn't going to waste it. I wasn't going to let my tormentors win.

Patting the wolf, I rested the length of my body against his back, arms wrapped around his neck, letting myself fall back asleep. Somehow I had a feeling that this was going to be a very long journey.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SHE HAS ESCAPED! WHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Just to clear things up... if you didn't get this from the text. The Domina wasn't good, she just had different motives. Even though Heath killed her, he massacred everyone else. Yeah, he's evil... but he wasted all that blood! tsk tsk. But as you can tell, these vampires are on a mission, and to maximise their chances of achieving their goal, they will do whatever it takes. The big questions are: what is the book? what is the prophecy? and what are they going to do to Jade?**

**And FINALLY! The wolf saved the day... but does that wolf have a secret too? Or is it just a wolf?**

**XD**

**I will try to update as soon as possible! Hope you enjoyed reading it :D**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	10. Strange New World

You know you've had an interesting night when you wake up in someone else's shirt and boxer shorts, with no bra on. Not only did it feel strange, but I couldn't help but lay paralysed with fear. Why the hell didn't I remember anything? Definitely _not_ a good sign.

A soft groan brought me back to reality with a loud thud. Someone else was in the bed with me? Well this just gets better and better! For the first time in several years, I started hyperventilating when a particularly lean, faintly tanned arm stretched across my torso.

_It's alright_. I told myself. _Calm down, get out… somehow and run. If he wakes up, you apologise. I mean, it's not like he's going to threaten you with a knife or anything… or bite you. Right? _Then I paused as my situation came rushing back to me in a more logical manner. I was in a monastery convent thing, wasn't I? What the hell was a man doing here? I was fairly certain that, in a building with such high security, he probably would have been mutilated before he even got two feet inside.

As you can see, it took a long time for my rational side to kick in. And when it did, I realised that the bed I was lying in was far too comfortable to be my own, and far too large. That, and it wasn't my room. It smelled different. Less like a girl's room, and more like a guy's. As my eyes gradually adjusted to the light, they flickered straight to the computer by the window (definitely don't have one of those in the monastery), and then, after a less frantic observation, I managed to get an impression of just how huge his room was. Assuming this was even a he.

It wasn't exactly the time to be burning with envy, but I was jolly well going to do that anyway. "Hmm? Oh, you're awake." I heard a voice mumble; a deep, sensual baritone. It made me self-consciously cringe back into the sheets even more. That shouldn't have been possible. "Your heart's beating really fast…"

The stranger fisted the shirt from barely millimetres beneath my breasts, before withdrawing his hand and sitting upright. I had a moment to feel uncomfortable from the touch before my eyes met his molten honey ones. My jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. Not like Isaac or Heath. Isaac had been the brooding bad boy, but not really my type… and Heath was good looking, but I had a feeling that his good looks had more to do with some sort of mind trickery.

No. This person sitting in front of me made my face blush bright red… but that probably also had something to do with the fact that he was naked from the waste up. "Err… hi?" I squeaked, drawing my hands up to my chest. Even with the shirt, I still felt exposed.

Wonderman - _that's what I'll call him, seeing as I don't know his name_ - was watching me with something akin to confusion. Well, at least for a few minutes, before a brief realisation passed over his countenance. "Oh. You don't remember anything, do you?"

"No…?" I hugged myself tighter, starting to feel even more uncomfortable under his gaze. _What exactly happened last night? _That's what I wanted to ask, but what came out was: "wh-where are my clothes?"

"Ah, about that…" _uh-oh_. Wonderman watched my face mould into sheer panic. "Everything from the waist up I was pretty much unable to save." _Unable to save? _"-I mean, your shorts are fine, and so are your knickers." _Holy shit_. I lay there, not breathing, feeling my skin flaming with humiliation. He had seen _everything_. "Apart from the fact that I was unable to get the stains out…" I nearly fainted then and there, but I didn't. Good thing too. "They were saturated in blood." _Wait… _blood_?_ "The rain got rid of some of it out… but they're pretty much ruined."

"… Did you say _blood_?" I asked shakily, propping myself up on my elbows. A cluster of muddled sequences of yesterday's events flashed through my mind.

"You were covered in it from head to toe. I had to take a shower after getting most of it off you because it kept getting everywhere. _He washed me too? Great. Just great._ "You're better now, though, aren't you? You don't feel feverish or anything?"

"… I'm fine…" now was not the time to act like a bashful teenage girl. Even if I was one. "Thank you, actually. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Think nothing of it." The smile that followed was heart stopping.

We sat there, staring at each other for a few minutes. Mainly because I didn't know what to do next. _Should I get up and go, or is there some sort of etiquette to this?_ "Um, so… err… I kind of have no clothes." He sat there for a few minutes, watching me in silence.

"That's a bit of a problem isn't it?" Was the answer I received after what felt like an age of exchanged stares.

He had the balls to laugh at my predicament. But when he got to his feet, letting me admire the toned, defined muscles on his back, leading up to jet-black hair tousled from sleep, I stopped caring. The tracksuit bottoms he was wearing hung seductively low on his hips… he probably wasn't doing that on purpose. Probably.

"Hang on a second, I'll be right back. I think I know someone you can borrow clothes from."

"Wait…!" I called out, trying to get up only to feel pain suddenly sear angrily on my side. "You're not just going to leave me-" the sound of the front door closing was my answer, "-here...?" Trying to identify the cause of my discomfort, I lifted up my shirt to reveal a very serious looking bandage. "What the hell happened last night?" I muttered to myself, running my hands over it, wincing when I reached the source of my misery on my back.

Being a bad patient I got out of bed. It was a perfectly comfortable bed, but I couldn't sleep. So I found myself in a one story apartment - much like mine - sitting in the kitchen area, staring out the window. The landscape and the atmosphere were so much different here, wherever this was. About two stories down, there was a playing field, and I could hear children yelling and generally having fun. It sounded so foreign, so strange now.

There was a TV in the sitting area, with comfortable, expensive-looking sofas. I scowled. This place was really bringing out the worst in me, making me seem like a bitter woman. So what if he was living the life of luxury? As far as I was concerned, now that I had escaped, I had my whole life ahead of me. I could lead the life of luxury too, if I wanted to.

The empty feeling returned when I remembered that none of my friends could.

Blood. Heath. Death. The wolf. It all came back slowly as I stopped thinking too hard. The fear was like a deep wound, making me shiver uncontrollably.

I didn't cry when I began to remember the aftermath of the massacre that Lynn had protected me from… and the betrayal of someone I considered a close friend. I couldn't cry. All I could do was sit there, feeling hollow while I watched my reflection staring back at me with a haunted expression.

The sound of keys in the lock distracted my attention to the door, before I watched him step inside, closing it behind him. The blush returned again. I still hadn't got used to seeing his face yet. "Here. Ashley said you could use these as long as you wash them and return them. I'll leave the shoes here. You look like you should be the same size."

"Thanks." I took the items he proffered to me, trying to avoid skin contact. "Umm, is this Ashley person your girlfriend?" I asked, my face burning an intensely dark red. "-Because If so, I'm really sorry for intruding."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, Ashley's my brother's fiancée." My eyebrows shot up. I couldn't help it, but it wasn't an answer I had considered. Then I felt bad for bringing it up. "Well, I think now is probably as good a time as any to introduce myself." He sat himself down opposite me, extending his arm towards me. "I'm Jett."

Taking his hand, I shook it, trying to smile and failing. "I'm Jade."

"Well, Jade, it's a pleasure to meet you." He gestured with a tilt of his head for me to go change. "I'm starving. Once you're done doing whatever you need to do, we'll go and get some food, yeah? If you want there's a spare toothbrush in the bathroom. I don't mind if you want to borrow my washcloth either."

I nodded silently, gathering the clothes up into my arms and disappearing behind his bedroom door, listening to the sound of him moving around his apartment. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." I mumbled, stripping down completely, picking up Ashley's bra. The cup size was bigger, but dubious as I was, it was better than nothing. What was shocking was how it fitted better than any of my own. I decided it would be better to leave that as a topic of conversation for another time; if there ever was 'another time' between us.

The rest of the clothes seemed to fit fine, apart from the jeans which were ever so slightly too loose.

When I finally decided to come out, I was given an appreciative once over by Jett, making me even more self-aware. He grinned, realising he had that effect on me, before I went to hide in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked me as we walked down the street. It hadn't taken long to realise I was the only naturally blonde girl here, which put me on edge. After being isolated for so long, having people stare was like a major invasion of my personal space. "You were pretty bashed up before… if you want me to-"<p>

"I'm fine." I asserted. I was lying. Every inch of me was screaming with pain, but I was used to it. Jett didn't need to know that. He didn't need to know about my past. The last thing I wanted to do was bring it up and make things awkward. "Just a little stiff."

"We're almost there." He reassured me, giving me that incredulous look that Lynn used to give me when she was worried about me and knew I was lying. Maybe a whole lot more people shared that look. I wouldn't know. I hadn't gotten close enough to enough people to be able to tell. "… Jade?"

Looking up, I felt the faint slide of a tear run down my cheek.

"Come on inside. You must be starving." He was right. I was starving. But I was sort of disappointed that he had purposely avoided asking me anything about myself apart from my name… and if my injuries still hurt. The other part of me that was trying to start afresh was beyond relieved.

"Jett!" A girl squealed from across the café, waving at us conspicuously. A few heads turned, I think. Jett smiled, taking my hand in his and dragging me towards her, careful not to be too rough. "Hey, whose the chick?" She asked, eying me. "She's so cute!"

"This is Jade." As if I couldn't introduce myself. In all honesty, right then, I probably couldn't even form a proper sentence. I was too busy staring at her bright pink and blue hair. "Jade, this is Amelia."

"Most just call me Millie, though." She interjected. Pulling out another chair, Jett sat himself down. I had no choice but to sit opposite the very peculiar Millie, trying not to feel like a third wheel. "Oh, look at her, Jett! How did you find her? Her hair is like… gold."

"Where I come from, it rains a lot, so most of the time it just looks grey."

The two exchanged glances, with a look that I didn't quite understand before Millie leaned forward, grabbing my hands. "I think it's pretty." She stated, lips twisting into a wide grin. "Hey, hey, what are you guys having?"

"The usual." Jett deadpanned. "Hardly gossip of the month."

"What about you?" As soon as Millie turned on me, I shrugged. Biggest mistake of my life. "Well duh, you're new here, aren't you? Ooh! I know! Let me order for you!"

I sat there, utterly speechless. "Millie, that's really not-"

"How about French toast with strawberries?" She pointed to the plate on the table behind us. "And if you can't manage it, I'll help you." I nodded, slowly, not knowing what to say. "I mean, I ordered myself a coffee and a carrot cake, as always… but I saw them ordering the French toast and it just looked so good, so I had to have it! But, my God! If I ordered more food I'd look like such a pig."

My eyes met Jett's, as I tried to demonstrate some of my confusion. I lived with a lot of girls, and none of them were quite like Millie. "Does she always act like this?" I whispered under my breath, watching his expression change to one of amusement.

"_She_ has a name!" Millie huffed defensively, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Sorry, sorry." I apologised, certain that my voice had been low enough for her not to hear.

"-Jett, my man!" Both Millie and I turned our heads to see the grinning, red haired boy standing by the bar. It was more auburn than ginger, in truth, but it was still very striking. _Not nearly half as gorgeous as Jett_. I thought to myself, fiddling with a sugar packet.

It wasn't long before we were joined by a fourth chair, and another person unable to stop staring at me. "I don't think I've seen you before. My name's Carter." These people seemed to be very accustomed to the grabbing of stranger's hands, but I complied. At least they didn't insist on smothering you with kisses. That was a nasty habit that my grandmother had adopted. "What's your name?"

"Oh, err, I'm Jade." My winning smile didn't feel so winning today.

"Well, Jade, if this idiot here starts shamelessly hitting on you, you know you can turn to me. I'll make it all better." Jett dealt him a friendly punch to the arm, laughing. It was nice that they were trying to make me feel in the loop, but no matter how friendly they were, I still felt like an intruder.

"Do you mind if I get some fresh air?" I pushed my chair away from the table, staring at my lap to avoid their stares. "It's so stuffy in here."

"Don't let us stop you," Millie said, sending Carter a dark scowl when he grimaced at her. Taking the opportunity, I got out of my chair, rushing to the exit without looking over my shoulder, trying to ignore the whispers of the people around me. I couldn't leave, because I had nowhere to go… but this was better than nothing.

I needed to feel the sun on my skin.

I needed time to myself to figure out what I was going to do next.

"If this is too sudden, we can always go back and order pizza. I just thought you might want to stretch your legs… get to know the town. I'm sorry for making you tag along with me." Jett had joined me, looking a little upset. I shook my head, probably a little too quickly, cradling my breasts with my arms. Ashley's bra now made it impossible to fold my arms over my chest without some difficulty.

"It's not your fault. I'm actually glad you took me out… it's just, up until now, I was _forced _to stay inside. It's nice, having the freedom to do as I please." I realised I had said too much when I caught sight of the grimace on Jett's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"No. I'm glad you said something." He shrugged, sitting next to me on the bicycle rack. "I was just going to wait until you chose to tell me about what happened to you… I mean, I've only just met you, and it wouldn't be fair to suddenly start asking personal questions like that." His eyes met mine, but I shied away, unable to hold his gaze. "But from what I saw, I can tell you've been through a lot. I might not be able to help, but if you need to talk, then I'll listen. If you can't, that's fine too."

My eyes followed the cars racing past us on the road. Modern civilisation almost seemed weird after what felt like a decade of living without it. "Why are you being so nice to me?" It wasn't meant to sound mean, but it did. "How do you know I'm not some horrible person? Some mass murderer?"

"Just a hunch."

"Hunches get some people killed." I said, frowning.

"The more you talk, the more I like you." He chuckled, relaxing back against the wall of the building. I continued to stare off into the distance, plucking petals off a daisy I had found lying on the tarmac beneath my feet.

"Do you mind if I stay at yours for a little longer?" I asked, hiding my face behind my hair.

"As long as you don't mind sharing a bed." He smiled up at me, making my heart beat erratically. When I didn't answer, he said, "of course I don't mind, Jade. Stay for as long as you want."

I laughed nervously, twisting the stem of the daisy between my fingers and thumbs. "Well maybe I'll have to, then."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: fast update!**

**Can you guess who Jett is? heheheh I had so much fun writing the last two chapters, that I got on a bit of a roll XD!**

**Do you like, do you dislike? Are you mad at me for not including the vampires... or are you bored of them?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	11. Exchanging Pleasantries

I ended up sleeping with Jett that night.

In the literal sense - _not_ the euphemism. No way. He might be unreasonably hot, but I have standards. He had his side of the bed, and I had mine. And, _by God_, it was the most awkward night I'd ever had. Every time he so much as moved, I froze, completely inert, barely breathing and certainly not sleeping. Much to my displeasure.

Fortunately for me, my discomfort could only keep me awake for so long.

At the first signs of light my eyes were so heavy that I couldn't fight back the weariness that came with lack of sleep. I needed slumber like a fish needs water and a drug addict needs his joint.

Within moments I was unconscious.

* * *

><p>The following morning, Jett was in the kitchen with some more new faces. A strikingly beautiful brunette stood flanked by a man that closely resembled Jett; if you didn't notice the long, long black tresses he had pulled into an unruly ponytail, accompanied by a five o'clock shadow that actually looked alright.<p>

As soon as I had stepped out of the bedroom, I regretted it.

They were speaking quietly and quickly, the woman not hesitating to send me a withering glance when she noticed me. Not good. I think she even raised her voice for my benefit. "You ignore us for at least three months and then when you finally grow the balls to invite us over, it's because of _that_." Said whilst gesturing rather unsubtly at me.

"Morning, Jade." Jett called obliviously from across the room, stooping over the cooker. Topless, again. It smelled like he was cooking bacon, but as all I could see was the well toned, muscular expanse of his back, I didn't care. He could have been cooking his neighbours entrails and I wouldn't have cared.

The woman with the short fuse caught me staring, sending me one of the most unfriendly glares I had seen in quite a long time.

"Her name is Jade?" I nodded stupidly at the look-a-like's question. His strong accent had distracted me completely, as hard as that was. He sounded nothing alike Jett, at all, and all I could do was reel off scenarios in my head.

I was a stranger, and their private lives were none of my business

But I couldn't help it. It was like a mystery that was desperately screaming at someone to solve it - and I was the lucky victim. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

His courtesy was counteracted by the loud, bordering not-so-playful slap that the nice woman had dealt him. _Nice_. Of course. "Now is not the time for niceties, Hayden." Maybe not, then.

"Why?" The reproachful tone in his voice made me flinch subconsciously, pressing myself closer against the doorframe. "She seems perfectly nice to me."

"I've already sacrificed my wardrobe to this free-loader, and I don't even get a thank you? I think that puts us past pleasantries."

"Don't blame her for it." Jett laughed, laying down two plates with quite an abundant what-I-assumed-was-breakfast on top of them. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. She literally just got here. Forgive me for deciding against bringing her to visit you within the first few hours of her arrival."

It took me about thirty seconds to realise that one of the plates was probably mine, when no one claimed it. Chuckling, Jett motioning me towards the empty space at the table with a tilt of his head.

"See? You've already made a bad impression because of your sour mood."

I hesitated, meeting the unfriendly, unfaltering grimace plastered on the woman's face. That was probably Ashley.

Jett affirmed this for me. "Jade, this is Ashley," her grimace darkened ten-fold, "and my brother Hayden. They are getting married in two months."

"A month and a half." She corrected bitterly.

"Oh really? Ha-ha. My bad." I sat there, immobile under the scrutiny of all three of them. How on earth could I touch my food when I wasn't even comfortable with twitching a finger? Shit. I wasn't even breathing.

"I do believe you have scared the living daylights out of her, _cariña_." Hayden slurred, watching with amusement as he leaned against the worktop, at a safe distance.

Jett was eating normally, watching me from the corner of his eyes with a carefulness that Ashley lacked.

As soon as I mustered the courage to look up, Hayden decided to fill the silence with the sound of his voice. "I can assure you it was not _my _intention to create such a distressing atmosphere when I suggested that we should visit. I was merely curious."

"Choose your words carefully, _querido_." Ashley snapped, crossing her arms beneath her chest. I couldn't tell whether she was intending to improve her cleavage by doing this or not. Maybe she felt threatened. Maybe I was flattering myself. "We've already received what we came here for, so we'll leave as soon as Hayden's done. I refuse to sit here any longer."

"-Oh, before you go," Jett interjected, having almost finished a portion large enough to satisfy about three people. "I had a request for you, Ashley, if you don't mind." Even with his attempt to be polite, the direction of the conversation set me on edge.

Ashley's reaction was predictable. Blatantly, she didn't like beeing the bossee, instead of the bossy-boots. "I owe you nothing." She snarled. Some part of my brain registered the sound at the end of the utterance as inhuman, but I ignored it. I was just a bit tense. That could affect me in several, horrid ways.

"Do you want me to list all the times I helped you out selflessly? I think I can even recall you promising to repay me once or twice." I also tried to ignore the growl, too, but that was difficult. _It's in your head_, I told myself again and again, _all in your head_.

"What do you want?" As expected, she sounded so terribly pleased. Not.

"Seeing as you clearly don't want to be _here_, then it might actually be a good thing."

"You're stalling, Jett. On purpose. Don't think my temper won't spike, and I won't hurt you." My eyes widened in that innocent way a child's will when they discover that the world can be a very, very bad place. This wasn't even bad, but it was unnerving.

The smugness on Jett's face made things low inside of me tighten. Gradually, I was discovering that he had no unattractive expression. "After your complaints about sharing your wardrobe, I thought it might be an idea for you to take the guest of honour out shopping. You might even get along." Both our faces paled considerably. I didn't even try to hide the fear in my eyes. I didn't want to do this.

"Jett…" I mumbled with a hint of uncertainty, scrunching the hem of my shirt into fists. My eyebrows were creased with worry.

"She finally speaks." Ashley hissed, her glower even darker than before. The combination of poisonous words and the lethal glower was barely manageable now. A few more hours would be torture. "If you treasure your guests, you would understand the fatal error here."

"I'm sorry, Jade." Jett began, blanking a now very vexed sister-in-law-to-be. "I would go with you but there are certain things I have to do today that I can't put off. It's either this or we wait while Ashley _sacrifices_ more of her clothes to you."

"From one goddess to another." Hayden teased.

Meanwhile, Ashley looked as if she was actually going blue with rage. I had seen red before, white even, but blue was impressive. "Don't you dare!" She had finally cracked. It was going to happen anyway, but it had to happen now of all times, didn't it? Right when I was feeling insecure and unstable. "Don't you even think about placating me with pretty words, Hayden! And you," she turned on Jett now, still seething. "How dare you treat me like I'm not here! That is no way to ask for a favour. But, you know what? It doesn't matter anyway, because even if you got on your knees and grovelled like a pathetic idiot, my answer would still be 'no fucking way'."

Jett blinked slowly, speechless. It was her husband that ventured to ask: "and why is that, _mi corazón_?"

"I will not associate myself with one of your brothers _whores_!" Hayden spluttered into his coffee, Jett remained silent, pensive even. Then there was me, clenching my hands on my thighs to stop myself from screaming at her.

"I don't mean to rain on your parade… but… err… I'm actually-" at that moment, both brothers had redirected their attention to me. Seeing the amusement twinkle in Jett's eyes made me stop mid-sentence, stammering like an idiot.

"You're actually…?" Ashley urged impatiently, her scowl burning holes through me.

I closed my eyes. It was impossible to meet anyone's gaze, glare or suspicious grins; I would end up making a fool of myself "A… virgin..." I was mistaken if, by admitting it, I thought it was helping my case.

Ashley sat there in utter disbelief.

I think Hayden nearly dropped the coffee mug this time.

And Jett… he just laughed, loud and honest, and completely shameless while I tried to hide my face behind my hair. I actually felt like I was on fire. "Wow, that's…"

The heavy sigh that left Ashley's lips wasn't half as unfriendly as she had been up until now. I'm guessing that, up until now, this had been a complete misunderstanding. "So you haven't…"

I looked at Jett, because I didn't trust myself. I didn't trust myself to sound convincing. "No, Ashley. Just because there is a girl in my house does not mean I have to fuck her." I paled. I could have said it better, though, I guess she'd take his word over mine. But still… I hadn't expected him to be so… _crude. _

"Well I'm sorry for putting two and two together." She grumbled, glaring at me. "It's not entirely my fault for thinking that way." _Because it's so totally my fault that I hadn't straddled him the first moment I saw him._ Just the thought of it made me dizzy. No, the closest I had gotten to a sexual relationship was…

… Heath.

"… Jade? I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be insulting." I could hear him, but the words seemed to be going in one ear and out the other. "Are you okay?"

I blinked once, twice, and then realised that everyone had noticed the sudden change in my thought track. I couldn't help it though. Every time I remembered what had happened with Heath, it became more vivid. More terrifying. So sue me for being a little edgy.

"Look, I've said I'm sorry." Ashley sighed, getting to her feet. "-But whether or not you two are doing the dirty, I doubt I have the patience to put up with her. My job doesn't exactly make it easy either."

"If you have such a great aversion to me, then I think I'll survive without going with you. You don't have to list off excuses, I get it." Jett gave me a disbelieving look. "I've had bigger problems than a clean change of clothes."

"My God, what third world dust bin did you pick her out of?" I tried not to blush at the blatant insult, even if it was difficult keeping my emotions in check. I wasn't in the best of places at the moment, especially now that my mind kept straying back to the ghosts of my past.

Jett still watched me pensively, his expression unchanging since I had spaced out. I looked at him then, realising I had said to much. The look pleaded: _don't tell_.

"Fine. You're free, Ashley." Jett surrendered.

"If you think I'm going to thank you, then forget it." Were her parting words. Hayden stayed, finishing his coffee.

"I'll take her." He said. The nonchalance in his voice wasn't half as unsettling as Ashley's temper, but there was something about them - about all of them, even Jett - that made me wonder what I had gotten myself into.

My gut said: trouble.

* * *

><p>The car engine started to life with a loud roar. It was a gas-guzzling, massive saloon car. It was a very nice car. Well furnished, air-conditioned with DAB Radio and a CD player. But we weren't listening to music. We were listening to the engine, now on mute, as if sound were optional. What a shame.<p>

"Are you comfortable?" What a silly question to ask.

"How could I be uncomfortable?" I caught the edges of a smirk in the rear view mirror. "This car seems to be too expensive for anything but luxury."

Hayden paused for a moment, thinking something over, before he began talking. "You've just been very quiet for the most of the journey."

"It's been a very long journey." I said, not sure I could think of any other way to respond to the remark he had just made. "I don't tend to talk in car journeys. I get too distracted by my thoughts."

"As long as it's nothing that I can't fix." It was nice how he thought he could fix an awkward silence. Some silences weren't meant to be fixed, but I wouldn't say that. I wouldn't say that, because I didn't want to crush his ego.

"The trees are dispersing." Hayden nodded.

"We're almost there."

I stared at the massive sign for the turn off, through the water-studded window, through my ghost-like reflection. "Where is _there_ exactly?"

"A shopping centre." I licked my lips, tilting my head against the glass pane. I hadn't been out in a really long time. I hadn't seen a shopping centre in longer. It was difficult to remember… sometimes. My life prior to everything else seemed so far away that I had even begun to accept the idea that it might never have existed.

Seeing the bright lights, the towering modern structure that looked so out of place, I realised that I was wrong. It had always been very real. What was most likely was that there had just been no point in trying to hold on to a part of my past that seemed so insignificant.

But now I realised how much I had missed it.

"Are we going inside before it starts pouring again, or are we going to gawp at the outside of the building? I did promised that we would come back with something tangible."

"It's alright, is it?" He arched a brow in confusion. "I mean… it's alright that I…? I mean, I have no money."

"That is not a problem. You're just making it a problem by worrying about it." I frowned, unable to argue with him.

So I followed him inside, shoving any stray anxieties back into the caverns of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the late update - getting into exam season - my spanish oral on monday! *shrieks* it's at 9.30am! I think I might die. Then art on Wednesday to Thursday.**

**That's going to be sooooo fun.**

**so yeah. What do you think? Do you miss the vampires? I might include them in the next chapter :P a little snippet of them doing what they do best - but only if you want that. You might want to see the aftermath of the shopping trip :S oooh what fun.**

**So yeah. Exciiiiting stuff.**

**Do not hesitate to criticise - but nothing to hurtful, please. I bruise easily.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D :D :D**


	12. Fright Night

**A/N: the first part of this chapter is in normal P.O.V - and it is horror-ish. But, technically it's just an extra. You don't have to read it - if you scroll down past the bit that it alligned centre, then that part of the story is the shopping process and aftermath in Jade's P.O.V. Wahey!**

**However, if you want to read the first part, you are most welcome to. See what you think of it and stuff :)**

**(sorry for putting a note at the top. I try not to, but this time I felt I needed to.)**

* * *

><p>Stacey couldn't sleep.<p>

The draft that crept through the apartment ebbed and flowed like the lazy pull of the tide. Cold. She would have to get the bedroom wall checked out again, much to the her displeasure. The small income she was making was barely sufficient enough to live off, let alone help towards frivolities like reconstructing her flat.

It didn't matter. In September she would be long gone, once the lease on the flat was finished. She would be gone, and she would be happy. Or, at least, she liked to think so.

Stacey let out a tired, elongated sigh, running fingers through damp hair. It was so cold, but she was so uncomfortably hot. She was _sweating_. If there was anything Stacey hated more than lack of sleep, it was sweating.

Frustrated, she reached for the lamp, promising herself a nice, relaxing cup of tea. If she remembered correctly, there was even a packet of unopened ginger biscuits in one of the cupboards in the kitchen. That was motivation enough for her to slip on a pair of white slippers and stagger to her feet.

Bang.

Clatter.

She stood paralysed from shock, hands folded around the door handle. "What was that?" said to no one in particular, slowly pressing her ear against the smooth surface of the door. All she could hear was the monotonous hum from her alarm clock. "It must have been one of the frames." She muttered, daring herself to open the door. "I never put them away properly."

The apartment was empty, the window hanging open in the living area, curtains fluttering in the breeze. Stacey could have sworn it had been locked before - but last night had been so hectic that she wouldn't have been surprised if she had forgotten.

Moving swiftly to the window, she pulled the latch and closed it, realising that her hands were shaking. Stacey took a deep breath. Everything was fine. She was on the 14th story of a tower bock in the middle of a very docile neighbourhood. Nothing bad was going to happen to her.

"You're fine. You're okay."

Stacey repeated this to herself under her breath, browsing the shelves for her favourite mug. She caught sight of it on the draining board. Last year, one of her friends from college had given it to her as a souvenir after they moved to Amsterdam. Stacey wished she could have gone to Amsterdam too, sometimes.

Boiling the kettle, she reached for the patterned tin filled with Earl Grey. "Tea, tea, tea… how do I open this?" She mumbled incoherently, fingers running nimbly over the surface of the box, not really awake enough to know what she was doing.

Thud.

She had forgotten to check the frames.

Begrudgingly, leaving the kitchen to fumble around in the dark, she headed over to the stacks of glass, metal and plywood. Nothing was out of place. Nothing that she could see, anyway. She needed light, and mentally scolded herself for not thinking of it before.

Her hand reached for the switch, flicking it on. The overhead light flickered and died.

"Shit." She cursed, trying again. Nothing worked.

The other lamp was on the other side of the room. It wasn't the greatest of distances, but it was hidden behind piles of unused chipboard and sheets of metal.

_There is no point in trying to sort it out now_, Stacey thought to herself, unwilling to fiddle around in the dark any longer, _I'll sort it out in the morning_. _Changing a light when it's this dark is a stupid idea._

Padding back to the kitchen, she made her way to the kettle. Assuming it would have boiled after all the time she had wasted, she poured out the water into the mug. The water didn't change colour like it normally did, and it wasn't steaming. Maybe she hadn't left the kettle on for long enough…

Wrapping her hands around her mug, thinking it was a trick of the light, she brought it to her lips. The tea hadn't brewed; it tasted like tap water. And it was cold. As cold as it had been when she had filled the kettle. "That's odd."

Instinctively, Stacey checked the plugs. Everything was on. Everything should have been working, but it wasn't.

_Power outage_, she thought, slumping against the counter. Without the tea, she didn't feel like those ginger biscuits anymore.

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

Stacey turned, facing the darkness that crept in through the kitchen door. Last time she checked, inanimate objects did not make that sound on their own. No. That sounded like heavy footfall.

"Hello?" She whispered into the shadows, afraid to raise her voice. "Hello, is anyone there?"

No answer.

Her fear spiked, her heart hammering away with the sudden adrenaline rush. Now she was sweating, but she wasn't hot anymore. She was cold, so very cold.

Taking tentative steps towards the door, she reached forward, wanting to know but at the same time, wanting to remain ignorant. Not wanting to know what might be beyond the safety of the kitchen.

Stacey wanted to run, but there was nowhere to run to.

The exit to the apartment was next to her bedroom door.

"I'm armed." She said a little louder this time, clutching the knife that had been left on the worktop. "And I'm not afraid to use it. I will fight you, if I have to." Yet, no matter how hard she clutched at her weapon, she found no safety in it.

Stacey didn't know how to use a knife to defend herself, and they could have a gun.

But something made her keep moving, kept her taking tentative steps forward. Slow and steady, and each as uncertain as the last. "Stop hiding." She demanded, finding comfort in the tone of her voice. It was better than the knife that she held against her side. "Come out."

There was no one in the living room. It was as empty as it had always been. No signs of movement. Now that the moonlight was casting shadows, she could see that nothing had been touched. There was nothing large enough to hide behind, either.

Swallowing convulsively, she turned, staring into pitch-black nothingness, where the moonlight didn't reach.

Thud.

The hand holding the knife twitched. Whoever, or whatever-it-was had been in her bedroom.

Thud.

And now it was standing at least two metres away from her.

Thud.

Her breathing caught in her throat. Stacey couldn't see, because the terror was making her eyes sting with fresh tears. Anything she could have said was forgotten; the hand holding the knife, dead at her side.

Thud.

Something glinted in the dark.

Stacey screamed.

* * *

><p>Stacey Mason.<p>

Daughter of Alexandra and Brian Mason.

She was an ambitious, freelance photographer and devoted family member. She had two siblings: one older brother, one younger; her grandmother's signed copy of Frank Sinatra's _Stranger's in the Night_; and the beginnings of a long-lasting relationship with a precarious, yet oddly lovable teenage-crush-become-best-friend. Richard was two years her senior. They were going to get married and then have three kids.  
>The wedding dress lay forgotten in a box beneath the floorboards in her parents guestroom.<p>

On April 23rd, two days after her 30th birthday, she disappeared.

On April 26th, while emptying her apartment, her fiancée found something in the Earl Grey tin that wasn't Earl Grey.  
>It was her heart.<p>

Her corpse was found two days later, torso separated from her legs and split don the middle. On both sides of her neck were two neat but very deep puncture marks.

* * *

><p>I stared at the sky out of the café window, looking like a spacey idiot, whilst sipping a cup of coffee. We were having a break from shopping now. I was relieved, but I couldn't tell from the expression on Hayden's face whether he shared my relief or whether he was actually disappointed.<p>

"I think I have enough clothes." I said whilst eying the pile of bags beneath the table. "Any more and there probably won't be enough space in your car."

"Oh, there will be space." He asserted, watching me over the rim of his mug. "Besides, you still don't have any underwear." I was hoping he had forgotten, or would have avoided the subject… but no. Admittedly, this would have been awkward with Jett, too, but not nearly half as awkward as it was going to be with his engaged older brother.

I stared at the table, unable to think of anything to say.

"If my joining you would really make you that uncomfortable, then I will let you go and choose by yourself."

"Really?" It was difficult not to sound sarcastic.

"I'll wait here and make my way over in ten minutes." He offered, ignoring the previous derisive comment. "If you're still not done, I can always have a chat with the clerk. They tend to be quite talkative."

"Whatever. I'll see you in ten, then." I grumbled, realising that if I wanted to be done before he caught up to me, my only option was to go to the lingerie store directly opposite us. My scowl darkened when I saw some of the underwear in the display.

I didn't want push-up bras, or thongs, or g-strings, or sexy nurse's outfits, or even sex toys. Funnily enough, I wanted normal underwear, which seemed to be the one thing that this store didn't stock. I bet Hayden thought it was hysterical that it had been so ridiculously easy to send me into the lions den.

But it didn't stop there. Nope. Worse still, I recognised the overtly-enthusiastic face behind the counter.

Kill me now.

"Hey, Jade!"

"Hi, Millie." I greeted her, failing to even come close to her levels of enthusiasm.

"What brings you here today? Oooh! Let me guess! Let me guess!" I wanted to tell her that she was getting way to excited about this, but if I did that, I would probably end up ruining her fun. "You're here for some cute undergarments, aren't you?" I cocked an eyebrow at her use of 'undergarments'. _What normal person says that?_ But then, I doubted Millie was anywhere near the boundaries of normal. "Don't worry, I have just the thing."

"As long as I get to keep my dignity." I surrendered.

Millie ignored me. "You want something really cute and sexy to seduce Jett. Cute would look so perfect on you…"

"I'm not trying to seduce Jett!" I exclaimed, half-shocked, half-embarrassed, teetering closer and closer to running away screaming like a little girl. _I'm a virgin! Not some sex crazed whore! _

"Hmm, but with a figure like yours, you could easily pull of a dominatrix…"

"Millie!" I wailed, grabbing her by the shoulders, trying to shake her out of her little fantasy. "I am not trying to seduce Jett! I just want some nice, comfortable underwear." I think the word 'underwear' managed to distract her. If not, I was going to have to break out the heavier artillery.

"Comfort! That's it!" She slapped her forehead as if it was so obvious she couldn't believe that she had missed it. "Just give me your size, and I'll be right back"

"If I have to."

Millie gave me that unforgiving look that said: yes, Jade, you have to.

A few minutes later, she returned with a sizeable amount of the horrid stuff and a very stupid grin on her face. I heaved a weary sigh, realising this was going to take longer than the six minutes I had left. "I have to try on all of them?"

"You say it as if it's a bad thing." Realising I was stalling, I took the pile from her, relishing in how it was so much lighter than all the pairs of shoes Hayden had insisted that I buy. He had mentioned something about Ashley refusing to share anything once I had my own stuff. That sounded reasonable, but having lived a relatively modest life, even two nice, different pairs of shoes were enough. Ten, for me, was borderline excessive. At least, for one shopping trip.

What I found even more disconcerting was the fact that everything that Millie had given me was red or pink and black satin and/or lace. I cringed. They were better than some of the designs I had seen, but the majority of the pile were things I had originally not spared a second glance.

Still, being the good girl, I tried them on. Well, only the ones gave me enough coverage. Some of them made me look good (even if that wasn't really the point), some of them made me feel ridiculous, some of them had little quirks that I didn't notice until I was wearing them.

"Hayden's here, Jade. Do you mind if he waits outside?"

Millie had caught me at just the wrong time, in the process of struggling out of something with a particularly tricky clasp. Definitely not buying that one. "Yeah… that should be fine… I'm almost - ouch!"

"Are you okay?" The curtain twitched, and I froze. Hayden was outside. That curtain, one way or another, was going to have to stay closed!

"Yes! Yes!" I lied, glaring at the fresh cut on my finger where I had nicked myself on a loose nail on the cubicle. "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll be out shortly."

"If you say so." And the threat had passed just like that. I had been holding my breath - probably not my greatest idea because I might not have been so lucky.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got back, I insisted that I carry the bags from the lingerie store. Hayden didn't complain, or argue, which I was thankful for - it meant I had less things to worry about. My first priority was getting back and hiding the bags before anyone saw the contents. I felt nervous enough at the idea of wearing them under clothes, but if anyone saw them, I couldn't even think of what would happen.<p>

Sudden death, possibly.

Hayden went in before me. That probably wasn't the best idea, but it wasn't like I could do anything about it.

"Hey." Jett was already at the door, waiting for me. Crap. "Looks like you've had a successful trip. Did you get anything you liked?" Honestly, I tried to hide the bags. I really did, but I couldn't get them out of his sight in time. That look of recognition passed over his face, draining the colour from mine.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ This was going to be harder than I thought.

He was smirking, in that god-awful way that some guys do. What was worse was that it was actually attractive. "What's in the bags, Jade?" He asked in an oh, so not innocent voice. _Ha_. I thought, _you'll have to try harder than that._

"Oh, you know… just some stuff." I tried to go around him, but he was bent on obstructing me. "I was just going to go and unpack, so if you don't mind…"

"You want me to move for you?" His smile widened. My eyes widened, making me look akin to a dear caught in the headlights. "Will you show me what you bought?"

"Noooooo!" I screamed, ducking beneath his arm and sprinting flat out across his apartment.

His laughter mocked me in a way that wasn't intended to be mean, but amused. We both knew I wasn't going to get away, and we were right. When he caught up to me, he very gracefully tackled me to the floor.

"No! No! Get off me! Let me go!" I cried in horror when the contents of some of the bags had strewn themselves across the floor. Jett had pinned my wrists, so that all I could do was stare up at him, and the mess around me in total despair.

Hayden cleared his throat from somewhere in the room. I couldn't see him, but I knew he could see us. How incredibly awkward. "Seeing as you two are otherwise occupied, I'll take this as my cue to leave." I wanted to beg him to save me, but it was too late.

The door clicked shut.

I struggled again, but Jett wouldn't budge. "I don't see why you're so upset, Jade. I've already seen everything beneath the clothes."

"That's not the problem!" He looked about as confused as I did distraught.

"Then what is the problem?" He freed one of my hands to pick up one of the few thongs that I had decided to buy because it was actually comfortable, and I needed more pairs of knickers. It just had to be a thong of all things. "It's just a piece of fabric."

"But look how little fabric there is!" I protested, realising my mistake as soon as I said it. One part of me was mentally scolding myself for drawing his attention to it, and the other part understood that it had been hopeless from the start. "It's so, so…"

He chuckled, patting me on the head as if I were a child. "I understand," he said, managing very well not to sound like a condescending bastard. In all honesty, I bet he didn't understand at all, and he was just saying that to make me feel better. "I'll pretend that I didn't see anything, and you can go and hide these in your side of the wardrobe, okay?"

I didn't allow myself time to dwell on the idea of 'my side of the wardrobe'. I had only been in his flat for around two days, and he was already giving up his space for me. Yes, I was grateful, and yes, I should have thanked him - but as soon as my other wrist was free, all I could do was clamber to my feet, grab the bags and any stray contents, and slam the bedroom door loudly behind me.

My side of the wardrobe, huh?

I walked up to the screen of translucent glass, rolling it away, only to have my jaw dropping at the sheer expanse of it. It might not have been walk-in, but there was so much space that it was ridiculous. I could have two more shopping sprees of a similar size, and it still wouldn't be filled.

So, first I started packing the underwear, just in case he did walk in on me. It was too late for some things… but that was okay. I could deal. He had been surprisingly chivalrous about the whole palaver back there, in a sense; and I guess some part of me enjoyed running across the room in a startled frenzy.

The more rational side of me never wanted to do it again. Ever.

I had just closed the drawer with all the socks and tights in it, when Jett walked in. He didn't really look apologetic, even if he was trying to be. "I thought I'd help you out with the rest of your clothes. With two people it won't take as long."

"Thanks." I muttered, scooting over for him. The warmth of his presence was pleasantly relaxing. Yeah, I could so get over this afternoon.

For a long while, nobody spoke, until Jett broke the trend. "I'm sorry I laughed earlier, and I'm sorry I chased you across the room and tackled you. Really." I nodded, I had forgiven him, but it sounded like he had more to say. "It's just that over here we're quite open about ourselves... physically. We're relaxed. We're not horny idiots that screw everything we see, but we don't have this anxiety about our bodies that you seem to. I realised that, and I took advantage of it because you amused me. I'm sorry."

I folded the last pair of jeans, rolling the drawer back into place. "You think that I'm a prude." Jett said nothing, scowling down at the floor. "-And you're right. I am a prude."

"Jade, I…" He hadn't been expecting that, and somehow he thought it was his fault that I was talking myself down.

"No, Jett. It's fine. I know what I am." I looked at him, wondering if I should tell him, wondering if I shouldn't, wondering how much I could leave out. I couldn't help it. No matter how much I wanted to forget about it, I needed to tell someone. Even if it was only a little. "I mean… I went to a convent, for God's-sake! You don't get much more prudish than that."

Jett didn't laugh. He didn't even look surprised. It was as if he already knew, but I ignored that. I ignored the look on his face that said he knew much more about me than he should be able to. Even though he promised he wouldn't pry.

A long time ago, I thought most guys didn't care about girls' problems; always going on about how it's so annoying to deal with a girl who has them because it's all they ever talk about. Maybe I was wrong…

Maybe I was just jumping to conclusions.

Maybe it was unfair of me to lump Jett in with them.

But I hardly knew him. Sudden realisation hit me like a bucket of cold water. Had I even thanked him? "Besides, you've done so much for me and you hardly even know me." I smiled, patting him encouragingly on the shoulder. "I really, really appreciate it. Thank you." Hopefully my gratitude wasn't given too late.

He turned back to me, grinning again. I started to panic out of reflex. "You're welcome." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: helloooo! new update wahey! good stuff, good stuff,.**

**i'm too tired to write more...**

**other than that my inspiration for this chapter was exam panic. funny that.**

**i'll try to write the next chapter and update quickly!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! :D :D :D**


	13. Time to Talk

It was a Friday.

I had been camping out in Jett's flat for four days.

We still shared the bed, but I was getting used to it. The more time I spent with the people in Jett's social circle, the better I slept. I couldn't remember a time before it where I had slept so well. It was weird, but it was a good weird. Sort of refreshing, actually.

Later in the morning, I had stationed myself in front of his television, watching some mind-numbingly bad series about teen angst in a school environment.

After I had left home, I basically skipped out that part of my life. Though, according to the on-screen depiction, I hadn't missed much. It was a zoo of self-conscious, self-loathing kids that didn't understand the meaning of the word 'friendship'; just some sort of twisted power base, hierarchy crap. I guess it was better than being ripped apart from the inside out, but it made for a very entertaining show.

Jett was out, again.

What he did was his business; I was just the free-loader loafing on his couch, eating his food, and sleeping in his bed.

And sending away his guests. Someone knocked on the door.

I cursed.

I had reached an interesting plot twist. So far, the lead had accidentally walked in on the dishy boyfriend making out with the school nerd. He was a surprisingly attractive boy (but then again, most people on the little, square tele-box are relatively good looking - even if Jett's TV wasn't little and square. Mine used to be). If I was still living with my family, my mother would have screeched at me for watching something so 'indecent'. It looked pretty decent to me, but then again, mother and I had a conflict of opinion in almost everything. Her's was illogical most of the time, but it was what I was used to.

In the world outside of my ongoing thought process, I opened the door, standing face to face with that auburn haired boy. Carter, I think that was his name. "Hey, Jade."

"Jett's not in, Carter."

"A 'hi, Carter' would have been nicer - but we can work on that." I frowned as he pushed past me, stealing my space on the couch. "You didn't strike me as the type of girl who liked this sort of thing."

"It's an interesting take on life."

"For some people, they aspire to live like that." He pointed at the screen, now wearing a scowl to match mine. "Turning their lives into an over-dramatised soap opera. It's sad."

"Thanks for the insight." I sat down next to him, still sulking because he had taken my space. "I'll remember that when I tune in for tomorrow's episode." This being said through a mouthful of cornflakes.

"Whatever floats your boat." He grinned, watching me with an arched brow. "Just got up, did we?"

"This is my lunch, actually, which you rudely interrupted." For the third time, he ignored my grimace, relaxing further back into the couch. "Did I tell you that Jett wasn't here, or did you simply forget?"

"I'd say I was waiting for him, but that would be a lie." Carter said as he grabbed the remote and put the large screen on stand-by. I was about to protest, but he continued talking. "I actually came here to stop you from becoming a couch potato. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me."

"I'd take offence, but I'm nice." That made him laugh.

"Finish that, and I'll take you somewhere."

I tried not to scrunch my face in distaste, but it was hard. "What if I don't want to go anywhere with you?"

He looked at me, unblinking, for a moment or so, before the smile returned. "Why, my pride would be hurt! Am I really such terrible company?"

"Yes."

"You're not even trying to be nice." He got out of my seat, finally. Because I could, I stretched out across the couch, shutting my eyes and trying to visualise sleep.

"No. I'm not." I said. No niceties, no hesitation, no nothing. "I'm tired, and I want to do nothing and waste away. You don't have to make it your business to correct me. Let me wither."

What I was not expecting was to be yanked to my feet. "See? You're just begging for my help. Come on."

"It's raining." I pointed at the storm through the window, trying to prove my point - as if that was going to make any difference.

Obviously not. "I know."

"You have a car?"

"No." And he seriously thought that I wouldn't mind walking in the rain? No. What bothered me was that he assumed that I would _want_ to. _Who does that_?

"We're walking." It wasn't a question. If it had been a question, I could have expected a simple yes or no answer. But Carter wasn't going to say no.

"Maybe." I scowled. Carter smiled. If he was going to turn this into a battle of wits, then he had picked a fight with the wrong person. "I don't remember you being this difficult two days ago. You were quieter... you seemed - I don't know - less of a challenge."

"And now I'm the bitch you wish you'd never met. It's always the way, isn't it?" Carter was still smiling. Stupid Carter. "I hate that you think that you can push me around because I'm a girl, and that you think I'll be docile and cutesy because 'that's what girls do'. Not all girls bend to your every whim, Carter. I don't bend. I break and I shatter and you get hurt too."

"You'll come to love me eventually."

"In the eventuality of never."

"Now that's being mean." He said, no longer smiling. I was vaguely happy that the dopey grin was gone, for all the good that it would do me. If he decided he didn't like me now, it would probably make my stay here less comfortable._ Whatever_. I didn't care enough to bother with common ettiquette. I was hardly popular beforehand, so who cared if I couldn't be buddy-buddy with everyone here, too? Not me.

So, somehow, I ended up walking down the street with him, contrary to everything I stood for. Or maybe the only thing that was damaged was my stubborn pride. Well, at least I didn't have to be happy about it.

And, somehow, he thought that buying me a coffee would make me more agreeable. It gave me something to focus on, but I wasn't going to start warming up to him because of it. Anyone in the world could buy me coffee - and the majority of them would suggest we drink it indoors, instead of trudging through muddy forests while still carrying the container.

Yeah, I'm a good girl. I don't litter.

Carter had done a really good job of boring me. I spent the first few minutes wondering if anything would be better than slipping on wet foliage. My idea of a pleasant stroll had never been torrential rain accompanied by thunder claps and episodes of lightning. "You could at least try to smile."

"There's no point." I sighed because I wanted to sit down, but there was nothing to sit on. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm enjoying this just for your benefit."

"At least you're honest." Carter shrugged, but he looked far from happy. Fan-fucking-tastic. "I guess I'm no good at entertaining _your _type, and I'm sorry for that." He was now marching on ahead, leaving me standing in the rain like the idiot I was. "There's a chinese place where we can get take out about a mile or so from here. If you want we can go and get something proper to eat. Cornflakes and coffee hardly counts as any meal."

"Carter, I don't know what kind of girls you hang with - but buying me food will not appease me."

"Then what will?" _Whoa, bitch slap!__ Way to spring one on an unsuspecting civilian, _I thought, staring at him as if he had actually slapped me.

What did I want to do? Did I really think that I would enjoy it if I went back home and mooched on Jett's sofa? Surprisingly, no, I didn't. I could think of absolutely nothing I would enjoy doing. Well, then what do I normally do?

Oh, shit. I forgot. I never did _anything_.

It's a horrible thing to face, that realisation where you figure out that everything you do is created out of hatred, out of fear and out of trying to prevent the inevitable from happening. What did I have now that I had freedom from the monsters? I would always break rules and suffer the consequences. Now there weren't any rules to break, I was just being difficult because I could. Because I loved to test my boundaries - see how far they could stretch... at least, I had come to live like that, because when I thought there was nothing left for me, I let go of everything else that made me who I was.

And because of that, I had probaby - possibly - stretched Carter a little too far. "Look... if you think I'm annoying then I'll go. There's no point in me wasting my time here."

"Don't...!" Before I could stop myself, I had fisted his parka, using all my strength to keep him with me. Feeling how very much stronger he was made my grip loosen a fraction, it made me hesitate. Not because I was shocked, but because if he decided to hurt me, it would be a hell of a lot easier from a closer distance. "I'm sorry. You've been trying your best to be nice, and all I've done is throw it back in your face."

"And you've only realised this now?"

"No." The rain wasn't letting up, my hair was now plastered to my face. The sweet smell of damp pine mingled with the sound of droplets shattering against every surface it touched. "I think I knew as soon as I decided I wasn't going to cooperate."

"So what? I just accept your apology?" His hair had turned dark brown from the downpour, his face set. "Let go of my jacket, Jade."

Uncertain, I moved closer, staring up at him through a wall of falling water. "I'm sorry, Carter. I mean it."

"You're an ungrateful, spoiled brat." I admired his bluntness. It sort of lost it's appeal, though, when I noticed his eyes were glinting with an edge of hurt. That was my fault.

"I know."

"You think that because you're new here, that because you have a dark past and your scars are still healing, it makes you special. You think it makes you better than _everyone_ else. Jett's too nice to say this to you: but you're not, Jade. Not even close." I faltered, stumbling backwards and landing on my backside on sodden earth. There goes a perfectly good pair of jeans. "Did you ever consider that some of us have pasts we want to forget, too? That, perhaps, you aren't the only one with deep wounds that haven't healed yet?"

It took me a while to figure out he was waiting for an answer, to which all I could say was: "I didn't" and "I'm sorry".

Carter's eyes didn't leave mine for a few minutes. Long enough that the dampness from the ground was starting to soak through the denim and into my underwear. From an outsiders perspective, they might have thought he was searching for something; sincerity, maybe.

Whatever it was, he found it, because he offered me a hand and helped me to my feet. Something told me that, if he hadn't, I might still be sitting in that spot on the ground, soaking wet, covered in mud and very, very lost. "I'm not going to lecture you, Jade; however, one thing I will tell you is that keeping your past, your pain and your regret locked up will only prevent you from moving on. Let it go."

"I'll survive, Carter. I've managed for this long, haven't I?" Maybe it was something I said, but his eyes darkened. It could have been the lack of light, or even my imagination, but it was what I thought I saw.

"What happened to you, Jade?" A long-forgotten part of me tried to push it's way to the front, tried to break down the walls I had built. It was the part that craved someone to console me, to make it all better, to protect me. But what could Carter do?

I had escaped, but I wasn't free. I was still living in the shadow of my past.

And just like that, like a faint breath - a whisper - I heard him. I felt him. Felt the hollow darkness that had been lurking inside me as his voice filled my mind: "I'm coming for you."

"Heath..." I gasped, eyes wide with a terror that had been waiting to crawl its way to the surface. Only until I felt Carter's hands on my shoulder, only until I saw the anxiety in his eyes did I realise that I was shaking. I was trembling from an omnipresent chill that crept through the warmest of jackets, the brightest of fires and the dryest of deserts.

"Jade?"

"Take me home." I whispered, pressing my eyes shut to suppress the cloud of black. As pitch black as a night without stars. Pitch dark. I tried to corner it and chase it back for long enough, long enough to forget about it for a little while. "Please."

* * *

><p>The sensation of hot water drumming against my skin was relaxing, but the goosebumps were still there. The water should have been scalding, though I still felt cold; so I turned the tap off, wrapping a spare towel around me.<p>

Jett spoke through the door as I pulled back the shower curtain, "are you alright? You've been in there for a while."

"Fine. I'm fine" I mumbled, loud enough for him to hear. I hadn't realised he had got back, so I kept my voice down to hide the surprise. I didn't want him thinking I was jumpy, did I?

As soon as I looked up, my eyes caught my reflection. I stared back into a tired face, edged with fear. I didn't want to walk out of the bathroom looking like I had seen a ghost but there was nothing I could do to make the expression go away. So I thought, _better not make a big deal out of it. Carter will have told Jett anyway - if he asks, he asks. There is nothing I can do_.

Jett was sitting in the living room, with Carter, reading the newspaper. "You don't look fine." Was the first thing he said, gesturing for me to come over and sit beside him. I didn't really want to, but it didn't look like 'no, thanks' was an option.

Carter looked on edge, and Jett was angry. I hadn't seen him angry before - but there's always a first time for everything.

"What happened in the forest?" Jett asked slowly. It was supposed to be placating, but it wasn't working. As soon as he said it, I tensed up completely.

Shaking my head, I walked away towards the bedroom door. I couldn't tell them. "I'm sorry, but I'm not ready for this."

"It's not a matter of whether you're ready or not." Jett wasn't just mad, he was seething. I tired to ignore it, but he got to his feet and caught me by the wrist.

Yesterday he had been playing - today he wasn't even trying to hide his strength, and my God was he strong.

"You're afraid, Jade. I can smell it on you - and I know it's not our fault because I thought it was disappearing. I thought it was going away." I wanted to ask how he could even smell something like that, but he carried on talking before I had the chance. "Whatever you're keeping from us is still very real to you. We can't help you, Jade, until we know how real this really is."

I looked at him, I tasted the words on the tip of my tongue and couldn't keep them in; it was as if they had a mind of their own. "I never wanted your sympathy or your protection, but for some reason you care, and make it your business, and it is confusing the hell out of me."

"Why? Why the hell do you care about me? I'm just some random stranger that you found and tried to fix. I'm a nobody. I was ready to die! And then suddenly I'm here, and I..."

I had said too much. I could see it in both of their faces. Telling people you are ready to die isn't a normal topic for casual conversation - even if this wasn't casual. It was too much information and way too soon, and I regretted speaking as soon as the words had left my mouth.

Jett started to move towards me, but I caught sight of an image on the front page that made my hairs stand on end. He stopped when he noticed the change in my behaviour. Surprisingly enough, He was very perceptive, although, right at that moment, perceptive was so not what I needed. "What's that...?"

"Oh... this?" Carter picked it up, skimming through the article with a scowl on his face. "Some chick got murdered in her appartment a few hundred miles away. Why?"

I let out a deep breath, and held out my hand. _A few hundred miles away_. It sounded safe, but I wanted to be sure. "I want to see the picture."

"Are you sure?" Jett was watching the both of us, namely me, with something I didn't understand. Curiosity? No. Maybe? "It's pretty gory."

"... I'll be fine." I mumbled. _I've seen worse_.

What I saw on the paper, however, was much cleaner, much neater than my few experiences with death. It almost looked sexual. "But that's not the interesting part." Carter took the paper out of my hands and flipped the page. It was hard to make out the image on the other side at first, but when I did, my heart nearly stopped. "They think it must be some sort of serial killer - the only problem is, they havn't figured out who his next target will be."

Jett snatched the paper, looking between the image and my stony white expression.

I couldn't even breathe.

"What does this mean, Jade?" He shook me, searching my expression for anything that might give me away, anything that might explain the state I had gotten myself into. "Say something!"

All I could do was stare at the floor, not seeing it, just the writing painted in blood. The blood of another victim.

'I'm coming for you.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DUNDUNDUNDUN. Cue scary music. **

**sorry for the late update, I have been busy, but I hope you like it still. I would be so sad if I had ruined it for you guys :'(**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! xxx :D :D**

**And a big, big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! I normally reply to all of them, but sadly, I can't reply to unsigned reviews *sniffle*. I'm just chuffed that you went out of your way to post your thoughts and opinions. It always makes my day to know that people enjoy my jibber-jabber.**


	14. Smoke and Mirrors

I sat in the living room with Jett and Carter. Hayden had decided to pop over for some casual banter, and ended up walking into an enclosed space with an atmosphere so heavy it was almost suffocating.

Before the poorly timed arrival of his older brother, Jett had tried multiple methods of coaxing information out of me. I was thankful he hadn't resorted to torture, because right then, I was pretty sure that something so sadistic would have broken me completely.

Even without the additional trauma, I wasn't really 'okay'.

Normally, just having that gut feeling that the shadows were chasing after you would give anyone the creeps; but it's worse when you know, and you don't know how to fight back.

For the fifth time that night, Jett asked: "do you know who did this?"

And I shook my head, because I didn't know how to respond. 'Yes, of course I know him. He used to be one of my closest friends, and I trusted him with my life until he started trying harder to get into my pants... and then, he... err, killed a hundred or so people. Oh! And the best part is, now he's hunting me down, and I don't know why! Yeah, I'm fantastic. You?' I thought it, but I couldn't say it. Not then. It just seemed like it was all happening way too soon.

I hadn't even had enough time to settle down and start over again. If that was even possible for me... but apparently it wasn't what fate had planned. It's like I was at the end of my contract in a cheap soap opera, where fate was the director, and it was going to every length to get rid of me.

Hell, I still had some fight in me... as unconvincing as it might sound. If worst came to worst, the best I could do was run away before I dragged anyone else into my mess.

_But you're in danger_. Came that nagging voice at the back of my head.

Screw danger, I thought back at it. Well, I tried to, but it didn't have as much punch as I had intended.

"We can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Jett was trying his damned hardest to stay calm and not be intimidating. Carter had given up on kindness and was now swearing like a drunken sailor on his side of the room. After I had just waltzed into his life, Jett had been so nice, and it really pained me to let him down... _Carter,_ on the other hand...

Warmth radiated off Hayden's hand as his palm made contact with my shoulder. I recoiled slightly, having forgotten that he was there, with us. He had a knack for being stealthily silent. Like a ninja. A very sexy, very taken ninja. Maybe Ashley would maul me for thinking that - even if I wasn't actually attracted to him? Most definitely.

"Tell us, Jade." Hayden demmanded, pinching my shoulder blade between his thumb and forefinger. "You're not helping anyone by hiding this from us."

"Listen to Hayden, Jade. Please." Carter groaned from the sofa, apparently at his wits end.

"I can't." Hayden let go when I struggled to get to my feet, placing my mug on the draining board. "You're all amazing people, and I honestly don't deserve even half of the generosity you've given to me. I barely know you, and telling you would drag you deeper into my personal shit, whether you want to be there or not - in my book, that's just not right."

What I hadn't prepared for was Jett lunging forward and grabbing my wrist. The look in his eyes made me flinch with guilt - that same burning intensity that Heath used to give me... "what if we want to know?"

I hesitated, trying to look at something else because I was no longer able to make eye contact with him. "It doesn't make any difference." I said, eyes locking on the floor. "I'm sorry you have nothing to go on, but - trust me - it's better this way."

Jett released my wrist, finally, and I backed away towards the door. At that, Carter got up, making his way across the apartment to keep me from going anywhere, but Jett stopped him. At least Jett had understood. I was beginning to get the impressio that Carter meddled a little too much for his own good.

"Thank you, really." I muttered, my right hand closing over the door handle behind me, before I jerked it open, feeling the cool air against my back. "I dont think you'll ever really understand how grateful I am."

Then I was gone, the door slamming before I got a chance to see their faces. Not that I wanted to. I don't think I could have left if I had.

* * *

><p>Somehow, I had ended up on the edge of town, wandering aimlessly about the fringe of trees that Carter had taken me through several hours before. It was getting dark, and now that Chinese was starting to sound like a good idea. Too bad I had been a grouch and said no. Damn it, at times like these, I hated me and my stupidly stubborn personality.<p>

I had no money, no clean clothes, no place to stay, no food, _and_ I was a walking target, all alone in... wherever. Heaven knows I wasn't going to last very long at the rate I was going, but I continued shuffling along the pavement anyway, away from the warm glow of the residential area and onto a beaten down track.

What had possessed me to think that I'd get to stay there for any longer? I mean... it seemed like such a waste, after Jett had bought so many nice things for me. It was nice. And I enjoyed being in his house, mooching on his sofa - at least, more than I had done with anything else...

I missed the comfort of having him beside me, while I slept.

But that was never meant for me.

I should have known not to rely on others by then. I should have learnt to stay away, because I was the one that put everyone else in danger. It made me relate to the romanticised version of the vampire. No matter how much they could fall in love with their food, their food would still be food. And, no matter how far away I got from the monsters, I would still put other peoples' lives at risk because of them.

My life was messed up, and just plain sad.

Before all of it, I would have thought trudging down a country road with no pavement and no houses, and nobody to talk to was quite sad. I might have thought that collapsing to my knees and bursting into tears where no one but the wildlife could hear me was even sadder... but the saddest part was, it didn't even hit my top twenty.

So I stumbled around in the foliage, _again_, as the fading sunlight turned the sky pink and my stomach began to growl. Who cares if I was probably _not_ going to die with my dignity? If I looked on the bright side, the forest was a very scenic place to kick the bucket.

My inner monologue scoffed at the figurative speech, taking the time to notice that there was no 'bucket' to be kicked. Not that it would make things any better from my perspective.

That, and my tormentors were at least 100 or so miles from... _here _- I might have died from starvation before they found me. Hopefully.

"Oh who am I kidding?" I stiffled a sob, burying my face into the bark of the closest tree. It wasn't as comforting as I'd hoped it might be, but it was all the comfort I could get. Even if it was an inanimate object - it was still a living organism in it's own right. Just not very human, or warm, or responsive... "I don't want to die, damn it."

I gave up trying to strangle the tree with my forearms, unfurling them and inspecting the red indents that had formed on my skin. Ouch.

My entire surroundings were so quiet... so still - and from experience, I knew that I really didn't like any form of reticence because there is only one thing that can ever truly be still and quiet...

Death.

Then I heard rustling in the distance, and my heart stopped. Nearly.

I think I might have choked on my sudden pulse as a large shadow emerged from between the trees, eyes glinting a deep chocolate brown in the darkness. Well, 'the fading light' is probably more accurate - but within the shadow of the trees, it came pretty close to pitch black.

My mind snapped back to the great, big... _dog_ a few hundred yards away. A wolf.

The low growl had goosebumps forming on my skin, making me wrap my arms around myself for security as I staggered away from it. I sensed some sort of familiarity - like I had come across a similar creature before... but if anything, the look in it's eyes was a look mirrored in the pit of my gut.

It was starving.

And I had a pulse.

Warm, thick blood was running through my veins; and even if it was surreal, and wrong, I could just picture the gargantuan beast infront of me licking it's lips - like some crazed cartoon character from a time when the villainous monsters were actually drawn to be scary.

In fact, as a kid, I found a lot of cartoons scary. Some were just sick. I watched them all anyway... but it was not the time to go off on a tangent about pop-culture for the minor citizens. It was the time to run and scream like the motherfucking coward I was.

If I could even muster the courage to wiggle my little toe.

Natural instaincts had put me in a paralysis, so my body remained very still, under the impression that the big, bad beastie might not notice me. Natural instincts don't follow basic logic, though - because I knew it was too late to play dead, as whatever-it-was knew that I was very much alive indeed.

To prove this point, the hungry, hungry predator was no longer just watching, he was advancing - and all I could do was squeak like the helpless prey I was. Amongst other things, I hated the certainty that my fate was no longer in my hands, but in the jaws of the wolf about a hundred feet away.

The erratic thumping of my heart was enough of a signal to get up and get away. As fast as fucking possible.

Honest to God, I tried. I pushed myself up, and let out a helpless yelp of pain when my ankle gave. I had twisted it, and now I really was going to die.

It's difficult to tell what I felt when that sinking feeling overcame me - a sort of muddled combination of despair and frustration. Assured death does strange things to your mind... it was like coming to terms with losing your passport, or your favourite vinyl album... although, this time it was my life.

The only upside about my excruciating hunger was that I had long since digested the cornflakes and coffee and, with an empty stomach, the worst I could do was dry heave. It hadn't come to that, yet, but I was so damn close.

It bared it's fangs at me, in an almost twisted grin, elliciting a pathetic whimper from poor, vulnerable me. It was close enough to attack, to rip me to shreads, and the only thing I could think was why it hadn't pounced yet.

I sucked in a quivering breath, scrunching my eyes tight, anticipating potentially fatal damage.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes, and nearly screaming at the proximity of it's muzzle against my face... my neck - I could feel the weight of it's presence as it moved closer. It's teeth were so terribly, terribly sharp; and, if given the chance, would tear into me like margerine. Not even butter. Fucking margerine.

My eyes were blurry, stinging from tears. I was crying. I was crying and I was going to get eaten. Fuck my life.

But the beast licked me.

From chin to cheek, leaving a trail of slobber that made me shiver with discomfort. I stared up at it like it was the most infuriating, curiosest creature to ever walk the planet. It was, for me, you see.

And then it started laughing... or yipping. Have you ever heard a dog laugh? He was. It was so uncanny, that I subconsciously shuffled back a few inches because I wasn't entirely comfortable with how close it had gotten.

Even after all that, my eyes had never left it's face. It looked up at me, then, after the bout of hysterics had ended - the hunger gone... replaced with a look I had seen somewhere before.

The wolf that saved me!

But this wasn't the same one. The eyes and fur were a different colour... but... maybe this guy could understand me like the other one? It was funny how my fear was subsiding so quickly, after a near death experience, I thought. "Y-you're not going to hurt me, are you?" I whispered, reaching out towards it hesitantly.

It did nothing but lower it's head a little, so I could run my fingers through it's silvery mane. Then, it sniffed me, letting out a soft growl and nuzzling itself against my bosom. Still, even when proclaimed harmless, that was a little too intimate.

Maybe that was it's way of reassuring me.

Before I could move away, it tugged against my hand, pulling away; and I realised that even if I hadn't been comforted by it's behaviour - the warmth of something living against my skin... a sort of skinship, was something I had needed since I left. Since I had seen that image on the newspaper. That, maybe subconsciously I had wanted Jett to hold me close and promise to protect me.

The wolf's howl, powerful and loud broke me from my trance...

I could have sworn it had grinned at me before I saw something... so... disturbing? That's not the right word. It's impossible to describe it in one word, so I'll decribe it in lots.

One second, it was a wolf... and then it was sort of... contorting like a shape from a nightmare that hadn't quite decided what it wanted to be yet.

Fur receded back to reveal flesh; sinewy muscles rolled beneath the surface of the skin, repositioning themselves and bones snapped into different positions. Admittedly, once that... _thing _started to hunch over, I shut my eyes; because, more than anything, it looked fucking painful. I always had a bit of a weak stomach when it came to pain and things of a similar nature; this was no different.

My eyes were still pressed tightly together when a deep voice rolled through the space surrounding me. "You can look now." He said.

The first instinct I had was to jump up into an offensive, battle stance and demand an introduction - but if what I had seen was real... then we had already gotten past that stage. A frown tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He teased, whoever-he-was. "I'm sorry for earlier. I think I might have taken the joke a little too far. It was just so tempting, though."

The sound of human-sized footsteps made my eyes snap open. I instantly wished they hadn't. "Holy fucking balls! Put some clothes on you fucking pervert!" I screamed, covering my eyes with both hands, because I feared that if I looked again I would be scarred for life - not that what I had caught a glimpse of hadn't been praise worthy... but still!

"If I had known I would have company, I might have brought some..." I could hear twigs snapping beneath his feet as he stepped closer. "Does my nudity really bother you so much?"

"Don't come near me."

"Is that a threat?" I could hear that same mocking tone in his voice; the one that never seemed to leave. "And you seemed like such a nice girl to begin with. It's a shame. You have such nice brea-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence!" I yelled hysterically, eyes peeking through my fingers at his face. In my peripheral vision, I could see other things, but I could ignore those... I told myself I could, anyway.

He was the typical handsome, toned, tanned, surfer boy - with longish, white-blonde hair and deep brown eyes. If I hadn't been struggling not to let my eyes wander to his manhood which was completely bare - for all eyes to see - I might have even enjoyed looking at him.

"The name's Parker." He held out a hand for me. I fought the urge to cringe away, and took it, all without letting my eyes leave his face. My hand missed his outsretched one the first time, to make things worse. He probably thought it was funny.

Screw him. "I'm Jade. Can't say it's been a pleasure meeting you, though."

"Sorry about that." He shrugged dismissively, letting go of my hand, albeit reluctantly. "I was hoping I might be able to earn your good graces - but obviously not today."

"Too bad."

"Indeed." He nodded.

An awkward silence followed, compromised of me trying to find somewhere else to look - and failing. For him, however, it wasn't a problem. But, hey! I wasn't butt naked.

His eyes flickered to the edge of the trees, and mine followed. "Now that that's settled... how's about I take you back to Jett and you can forget this ever happened? Maybe we can even start afresh." He winked at me because he was the type who liked to break girl's hearts.

It didn't phase me one bit.

Then I registered what he said. "... wait, wait, wait... you _know_ Jett?" I couldn't help it, so I arched a brow. Not that it didn't surprise me that he knew Jett. What I probably meant to say was something along the lines of: 'how do you know that I know Jett?' - but my brain was temporarily disfunctional, from no fault of my own. If anyone should be blamed, it was the bastard smirking at me. "Don't tell me you came here on purpose."

Parker held up his hands in surrender, eyes still twinkling with mirth - a trait that seemed to be very common around these parts. "Like I said before, that was purely coincidence. But I'm a part of Hayden's pack, so I gotta report back to my alpha, don't I?"

My eyes widened as I was reduced to a stuttering, blubbering idiot. "T-their pack...?" My voice broke on the last word, eyes wincing slightly. Last I heard, 'pack' was a weird term for gang activity... _Holy crud! I could be caught up in the mafia!_

"They didn't tell you?" And then mister high and mighty visibly paled, too, a little too much white showing in his eyes. "Oh, shit. I thought you knew."

"Knew _what_?" I half-screamed, half-whispered (I know, I know - it was a weird experience), that sinking feeling starting to return again. Parker looked sort of helpless now, not helped by lack of clothing, as he sighed and stepped closer.

I wanted to back away, so I did. He gave up pretty fast this time. "Hayden's a pureblood werewolf."

"A... a pureblood... w-werewolf?" I choked, voice cracking on the last word. A sudden bout of nausea made my head swim and my eyes go blurry. "So that means that Jett..."

"He's one, too." _Oh, fuck_ _me._

I swayed, then passed out - mostly to do with shock, and also lack of nourishment. But mostly shock.

How ironic. I had been sleeping with a monster... the monster that had saved my life, no doubt.

I could have been happy about it, in my mild coma, as Parker slung me over his shoulder and made his way back to their apartment. I should have been elated that he was my saviour... the one who promised my freedom...

But, as is always the case, it's hard to look at someone in the same way when you find out they're not who you thought they were.

And, quite frankly, I'd had enough of the smoke and mirrors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally finished! It's a terrible chapter, and I apologise but I regret nothing! I had so mcuh fun writing this XD**

**Thank you for reading! :P**


	15. Trustworthy

"I didn't want you to find out this way." That's what Jett had said to me when I came to… after I _eventually_ remembered what had happened. It had a lot to do with the fact that nobody had said anything to me _until_ I remembered, and so I had to stifle a cry of outrage when realisation charged at me, head on, at 250mph.

Even after the reality of it all had dawned on me, I was fuming; and the fact that I was now stuck with a group of - for all I knew - feral monsters should have struck fear in my heart; and it did, but they had kept something so _vital _from me. Okay, I'd acknowledge that 'feral' was a stretch too far, but I could still be angry that they had happily chosen not to warn me that I had been sleeping - in the same bed - with a hybrid species renowned for it's bloodlust.

Granted, I hardly knew them. But I could still be angry. "We were going to tell you, if the time came that we needed to. You're a stranger, Jade. We didn't know if we could trust you not to tell someone about us once you were gone. People are afraid of us, and because of that, they want to hurt us." I at least told myself that I was going to be angry, but maybe more like marginally irritated - my will wasn't made of steel, after all.

"Did it ever occur to you that I might need to know something like that?" My word choice was terrible, and it showed on their faces. They said nothing, because I was hysterical and suffering from severe traumatisation. "No offence, but I don't want to end up as anyone's midnight snack - accident or not."

"It did occur to us, Jade." Carter interrupted. From closer inspection, even though the obvious traits were different - hair colour, eye colour, skin colour - I could tell that both he and Parker were somehow related. The names did it too. The 'er' brothers. "That's why Jett didn't tell you, brainiac. He didn't want you to leave."

At that precise moment, I couldn't tell whether I was pissed off or immensely flattered. I decided on going for a poker face, mainly because my emotions were so confused that the only feeling left was closer to an empty void.

"For the safety of our pack, we need the assurance that she won't tell anyone about us." _Fair enough_, I thought. However, my thoughts weren't exactly in sync with the rest of me, because the rest of me felt like I had been done an injustice. I knew why they felt I might be a potential threat, but it didn't stop me taking offence at the fact that they clearly didn't trust me.

They were all strangers, though, weren't they?

It was Jett's next utterance that acted as the equivalent of a punch in the gut. "That's why you're staying here, Jade, so we can keep an eye on you."

"_What?_" Perplexed. That was the only way to describe what I was feeling. And, clearly, I wasn't the only one. Carter looked pretty miffed, too - and it made me wonder what on earth I could have done to make him dislike me so much. "What if I don't want to? You can't _make_ me! I'm a human being with rights, and neglecting those counts as a criminal offence!"

Everyone else, apart from a scarce few (including Jett), probably would have been relieved at the idea of kissing my sorry ass goodbye. Hayden was just watching, because he thought my temper was amusing, but _damn it!_ They thought they could push me around for the greater good of their pack-thingy? What _greater good_? If I stayed here, I only brought more danger along with me.

"I guess it's final, then." Parker said, breathing a sigh of relief. This was all his fault. The fucker.

"It's not final until he says so!" I jabbed a finger at Hayden, looking frantic as hell. He was my last chance of escape... of keeping my shit _my shit_. Because I knew that, sooner or later, they were going to find out about my past and I'll be damned if they didn't make a big deal about it. The least they could do was not care, but that was getting my hopes up.

Unless they were all a bunch of passive motherfuckers - not that I'd ever encourage apathy.

My presence would put them in danger, and I needed Hayden to see that. "Sorry, _cariña_, but Jett is right. For the safety of the pack, we need to remain... _how you say_... incogneto. It's the only protection we have left."

It should have been obvious that he wouldn't.

My eyes skimmed through the faces, some I had seen before... and others I hadn't. Ashley, the matriarch, wasn't here. Heaven knows why not. Neither was Millie, which took a little bit off the edge. I don't think I could have coped with either one of them in the room.

Exhaling heavily, after seeing so many looks of contempt, I decided to relieve the intimidating silence with my lovely voice. "I'm not discriminating against you. You," directed at Parker, "spooked me. Shitloads. That's all. It's just that... I don't think it makes a difference to your safety whether I'm here or not. It's why I was trying to leave-"

"-Does this have anything to do with that psycopath?" Carter interrupted, shoving yesterdays paper in my face. "Because, if it does, we're _werewolves_, damn it! We're bigger, scarier and there's a lot of us. I think we can handle one psychotic murderer." A consensus of 'yeah!'s followed from the pack underlings that had assembled in Jett's apartment. I was at the centre of their fucking mess, and they were going to do anything in their power to keep it a secret.

They hadn't tried to kill me, though - but I couldn't help thinking that they would be way more humane than a psychotic vampire.

However, they'd made the first biggest mistake and underestimated their oponents.

And if I told them, I could prevent a bloody massacre.

Fuck. "Fine." I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest and scowling. "I'll stay, and I'll keep my mouth shut, just like you want me to. Just promise me you won't try to ruin my life, or kill me in the process."

"Deal." Chorused back at me, and Hayden and I shook on it.

Bye, bye freedom. Our reunion was short-lived.

* * *

><p>Parker had taken me out for a drink as an apology, and now we were at a night club, leaning discretely over the bar while I stared at the obscenely coloured liquor in my hand. He had managed to convince me to drink, and that it would help calm me down - but, being a first timer, I was pretty sure that the abomination in front of me would do none of the above.<p>

"You're clearly having fun." He interrupted my thought track, probably trying to lighten my mood.

I wasn't really up for cooperating with him today. He was a jackass for telling me their secret, and now I had to suffer because of him. "Of course I'm having fun." I lifted my glass in a mock toast, still scowling. The ugly frown hadn't left since the talk. It also worked as a nice deterrent to any hovering bastards that I didn't have the time for. "I'm having the best time of my life."

But I did feel a little safer, didn't I? Was it wrong to indulge in the comfort of knowing that no one here was going to make a sport out of killing me? Or, at least, I hoped they wouldn't.

I'd save my moral conflictions for another time, when I wasn't trying to wind down in some sleazy night club on the edge of town. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Is it working?"

I looked from him to the drink in my hand. They called it 'Fluorescent Dream' but it tasted like fluorescent puke. It only took one sip to put me off it for good. "No."

"Then it looks like I'm going to have to try harder." He took the drink from my hand, downed it, then turned to the barman and ordered a round of tequila shots. With lemon and salt. "This is for your benefit, Jade. I'm only trying to help."

"And you honestly believe I'm going to let you talk me into this?" I sighed as the glasses were placed in front of us. It was nice that he was trying this hard for me, but I wasn't in the mood to be pleased. It ruined everything! I was still angry, and I was going to keep on being angry until the wolves watching in the corner gave us some damned privacy!

Hello~! I'm a human being. A weak, pathetic, human being. I think one werewolf babysitter is enough, thanks.

But no. They had even got some of the pack's women hanging around, whom I suspected would follow me into the bathroom at some point or other, because I 'couldn't be trusted'. So much for not ruining my life.

"Trust me. You'll feel better, and you'll stop noticing them." That was the other problem. Parker. He seemed too nice to be real. Maybe he was just a genuinely good-natured person - but after making the mistake of trusting someone on the basis that they were 'good-natured', and watching it backfire... well, that does certain things to a person.

He downed a shot.

And I followed suit, because I was running out of excuses not to... and - right then - forgetting about the eyes glued to my back sounded like a pretty fantastic idea.

What I hadn't prepared myself for was the buzz afterwards, as my throat tingled with a strange, intoxicated heat. It made my mouth feel dry, like I had sucked on something really sour... but I wanted another.

"What do you hope to gain from this, Parker?" I slurred, on my fourth or second vodka shot. Being an extreme lightweight, I was already overwhelmed by the alcohol - left grinning like an idiot in my inebriated stupor. The anger hadn't really gone, but I couldn't help the smile. It didn't really make sense, but I didn't have enough sense in me to care.

"What do I hope to gain?" He repeated the question, adding emphasis in random places. He was slightly drunk, too... but he had gotten through at least three times as much poison as I had, and he was still going. If this was a drinking game, I would have definitely lost.

"For use of a better word... how does my drunkenness benefit you?"

I think he thought about it for a while. Either that, or he hadn't registered the question. "It doesn't."

"Then why bother?"

"Because I'm sorry." He said, as if that solved anything. I couldn't say that I hadn't been expecting it. I had... but when he said it out loud, it sounded stupider than it did in my head. You're sorry so you get me piss-head drunk. I'm sure that's fine once a certain level of acquaintancy has been established... let's say - I dunno - two close friends going for a drink. But this is really what he does when he apologises to strangers?

_What the hell do you do for small children and grave dodgers, then?_

"It's just that... from anyone else's perspective, taking a stranger of the opposite sex out to get her drunk (from what I've heard) ends with sloppy, inebriated sex that you regret the morning after." I groaned, head throbbing. Parker was laughing. "Not that you're not cute, and wouldn't be amazing in bed - but it's just not how I roll."

"Fair enough." He tipped another drink back. Another one. Just watching it made me want to be sick for him.

I stared at him for a while, mesmerized by the strobe lighting that danced across his face, when I wasn't trying to hold back my vomit. "I need to get back."

"To Jett's apartment?" He asked, quirking a brow.

I nodded. "I'll camp out on the couch. Don't want to bug him."

"He's a busy man." Parker nodded, too. It was more out of acknowledgement and respect than anything else. "You could always come back to my place."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Parker." I patted him on the shoulder, making for the exit as he tipped the bartender. "You're lovely, but you're so not my type."

* * *

><p>He still escorted me back to the house, but I had to let myself in with the keys that were under the doormat. Jett had left them out for me, and asked me to bring them inside. That was another reason for rejecting Parker's offer - but I wasn't trying to please him, so I didn't bother mentioning it.<p>

What I wasn't expecting was to find him up, at whatever time it was, watching me gravely from the living area. "You're back?"

"You're up?" I giggled, stumbling through the door, and slamming it behind me.

"It's only 12.30. You barely lasted an hour..." Jett gave me a once over, appreciating the dress that Hayden had bought me. The close fitting, very short, very red cocktail dress. Parker told me to wear it. I bet Parker had also hoped he might get lucky later. Fuck Parker - in the non-literal sense. "You really can't hold your alcohol, can you?"

"I've never drunk before."

"That doesn't surprise me." The sound of the kettle boiling aggravated the headache, but I still sat at the island, burying hy head under my hands. I liked being around Jett, even if he wasn't around often. "You're supposed to take your time, if not drink in moderation. I'm not going to spoil your fun - but when drinking becomes the 'fun activity' it just says that you haven't been enjoying yourself." When Jett returned, he placed a mug in front of me. It was hot, and it scalded my fingertips, but I didn't care. "I'm guessing you didn't meet anyone there, either."

"Did you want me to meet anyone?" I looked up at him then, searching his expression, and our eyes met - but Jett was as unreadable as ever. "Tell me honestly."

"No." He said, the deepening intensity in his gaze making me shiver deliciously. "I didn't want you to."

Still not thinking straight, with the haze of intoxication hanging over my head, eyes lidded, I asked him: "So... then... do you like me?"

Jett was closer now; his presence, his smell, the sheer beauty of him was messing with my head, making my skin burn, my heart beat erratically. Ever since we met, I had developed this fascination with him... the smoothness of his skin, the way he moved, the way his muscles rolled beneath his skin when he moved.

It made me want to touch him. To taste him.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

My brow furrowed. I wanted him to touch me, but I was struggling to remember why I couldn't... if I couldn't. I put the drink down and got to my feet, forgetting what I wanted to do... what I wanted to say.

Before I could trip over the coffee table, Jett caught me, and steered me in the right direction. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up so you can sleep off some of that hangover, eh?"

He walked me to the door of the bathroom, making sure I was okay before turning to leave. "Wait!" I called out after him. Surprisingly, he stopped.

"What is it?"

"Why have you done so much for me when I hardly even know you...?" I sat myself down on the rim of the bathtub, because it was easier than trying to stay upright. "What's so special about me?"

"Maybe it's _because_ I like you." He teased, closing the door on me as I tried to mull it over.

I smiled to myself, starting to feel a little lightheaded - until I realised that the lightheadedness had more of a connection with my stomach than anything else.

_Oh, God!_ I thought, as I chundered into the toilet bowl.

Perfect fucking timing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took me a while to update - I've been editing an old story for a while, and... well... I had sudden inspiration today! What do you think?**

**I apologise for the swearing. Jade was in a bad mood, and suffering from shock - it seemed appropriate.**

**thoughts and opinions welcome! If there's anything that you feel compelled to say, then click the vulgar, blue button at the bottom of this page. LOL. jk. It's a very nice blue button. Better?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	16. Bitten

**A/N: Sorry about the previous update for this chapter. I was editing the last one, and I accidentally did the whole add a new chapter instead of replace a chapter thingy. SORRY GUYS! I'll try my hardest not to do it again, but I can't make any promises, because I am a ruddy, great idiot.**

* * *

><p>Wherever I was, it wasn't Jett's apartment.<p>

Last time I checked, he didn't have a four poster bed and satin sheets. No. Not that I minded missing out on that particular luxury - I'd never been familiar with it, so it never got put on my bucket list of pointless ways to waste money.

But, lying there, effectively paralysed on the expanse of bedding, I could only wonder why I hadn't thought of it before.

That is, until the door was fully opened, and I was no longer alone.

Suddenly, it dawned on me that I was wearing very little clothing, if not none. A very thin camisole and lace knickers hardly counted as much coverage - and all I could do was start panicking, breaking out into cold sweat; because, naturally, that's what any person with common sense would do. Of course they wouldn't wrap one of the many, abundant sheets around themselves in an attempt to cover themselves up, and keep what was left of their dignity. No sir-ee.

Either my brain hadn't kicked in yet, or I wanted whoever-it-was to see me naked... or, even worse, I was unable to move.

To my great misfortune, number three seemed the most likely when the door at the other end of the room clicked shut, any remaining light gone.

I was in total darkness, with someone I couldn't see, scantily clad on a _bed_ - of all places.

My mind screamed profanities at me, trying to jump start my body into doing something... _anything_.. but nothing was working. I couldn't move. I couldn't even open my mouth to scream. All I could do was lie there, completely inert, and pray, hoping that God might hear me and bless me with some sort of divine intervention.

The bed sank with the weight of my captor. It was too late. I was trapped, at the disposal of whom-so-ever had graced me with their company... and I couldn't even attempt to scramble away from them. I could just stare, terrified, into the darkness.

That sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach made my body go stone cold, when I realised that the darkness was staring right back. "I can smell your fear." _That voice..._ "and it's intoxicating, Jade." _I recognise that voice... sounds so familiar..._ "it makes me want to touch you." My heart beat was so heavy, so pronounced that it was making my body tremble. "It makes me want to eat you."

I wanted to ask, _who are you? _but my brain had forgotten how to form the words.

Two, strong hands caged me in, on either side of my head. I couldn't see them, but I could almost feel the strength of them... the weight of them. Even if I had been able to run, I wouldn't have been able to get very far, and just the thought had my breath coming in strangled gasps for air.

The hands moved, the weight beside me shifting. I stopped breathing, staring at where I thought he would be. I could feel him, sense the power that rolled off him in waves. He could kill me, just like that, and I wouldn't be able to stop him.

And no one would know. "You're so quiet." The tips of fingers traced my jaw line, exerting enough force to tilt my chin up... pushing awat my hair. Baring my neck.

I remembered that voice.

SNAP.

My body jerked upwards as the stranger tore one of the straps off my dress, the force of the movement lifting my back - briefly - off the mattress. The frayed edges of the material fell in a crumpled pile on top of me, sliding over my skin as he adjusted his position, his body nestling inbetween my legs.

"Heath...?" Somehow, I had found my voice. I tried moving any other body part... my fingers, my toes... nothing. What good was my mouth when I couldn't even defend myself? When I couldn't even run away? "What are you...? This can't be-"

"Real?" He finished for me, leaning closer. I could feel the heat of his breath fanning over my skin. He had fed recently, but he was still hungry. "Don't worry, Jade." He cooed, sinisterly, smoothing my hair back. "This is just a dream."

"Nightmare." I choked, correcting him.

His weight smothered me, his hands pinning my wrists to the bed. "Yeah. A nightmare." He said.

I shuddered at the sensation of his tongue running over my jugular; leaving me wide-eyed and staring at what I presumed was the cieling. He withdrew his lips, and the assaulted part of my neck was left feeling slimy and cold.

That sensation didn't last long.

The millisecond when his mouth wasn't touching me was all I had to prepare myself, all I had to brace myself for the oncoming pain. I whimpered, chest heaving. I was so not ready.

He didn't wait for me, didn't draw out a prolonged sense of terror, because he was done playing with me.

With a frightening speed, he bit down, fangs sinking into my flesh, ripping apart my skin. I could feel the slide of them, feel the pressure as he drew blood from the wound. The sticky liquid rolled in red rivulets across my skin, onto the sheets beneath us. My blood.

He was going to kill me.

I screamed.

* * *

><p>"Jade... Jade, Wake up." Jett was hovering over me, shaking me. My eyes snapped open, staring up at him like he had just tried to plunge a knife through my heart.<p>

He had saved me from my nightmare - and I was the ungrateful cow looking at him like he was some sort of psychotic murderer.

My neck still tingled. "Good morning." I managed to croak, wincing when I realised my neck really did hurt; I'd probably got bitten by a mosquito... or got a crick in it from sleeping in an uncomfortable position again.

But, _damn_, it was painful.

Jett observed me quietly for a few seconds, before visibly relaxing. "You were screaming... I thought something had happened to you." I just stared up at him, blankly, not sure what I was supposed to say. "I mean, I guess it's not surprising since you..."

"Since I...?" I urged him to continue, resting on my elbows as I proceeded to get out of bed.

Today, Jett was full of surprises. Firstly, it was already midday, and he was still at home - and, secondly, he had pushed me back down against the bed, pinning my arms beside my head, eyes latched on to my neck. In effect, it acted as an echo of my dream. Talk about a weird morning.

"What the-?"

"What _is _that?" He wasn't angry... from what I would tell, he was just curious... but he was so _close_. Heat rose to my face, making me uncomfortable. I tried to turn away, but he freed one of my hands to hold my head in place.

"What the hell are you doing?" I half-yelled, beating my free hand against his muscular body, blushing at the invasion of my personal space.

"You're wounded." Jett growled.

I had a moment to look stunned, before two strong hands lifted me off the bed and slung me over his shoulders. I was still wearing my pyjamas - the shorts had pictures of a cartoon cat all over them, much like the shirt. They also didn't leave much to the imagination. When I picked them out at the store, I had thought they were cute... now, as Jett carried me across the living room, towards the 'er' brothers, who had taken up the space on my favourite sofa, I was doing some serious back-tracking.

Finally, he put me down, and shoved me toward the auburn boy. Both the brothers were grinning. Damn them all. "Carter, what the fuck is this?"

"It's just a mosquito bite." I sighed, backing away from them. In all honesty, I had no idea what it was... but it hurt like a bitch.

"That's no mozzy bite." Parker said. As soon as those evil words escaped his lips, a hand wrapped around my wrist, pulling me into Carter's lap. It was the last place I wanted to be but, obviously, I didn't get a say in the matter.

I couldn't honestly say what was more humiliating: having people manhandle me, while they stared fixatedly at my neck, or the fact that Parker was leering at me in my jim-jams. Pervert. I glared daggers at him, before a finger jabbed at the irritated skin.

"Ouch!" I protested, turning my attention on the bastard beneath me. Carter ignored me, inspecting the wound more carefully. "What was that for?"

"They're puncture marks." If anything could have cheered me up then, it would have been the priceless look on Carter's face. It didn't last long, though. "She was attacked."

Faster than I could even open my mouth, I was being pulled back across the room, towards the kitchen and set atop the counter. The brothers followed closely behind us, watching on with something akin to shock. Thunderstruck is a good, one-worded description.

There had been an attack, on pack turf, and no one had suspected a thing... that is, until now. If Jett could have looked furious, he would have done... but I realised that when he was really, really angry, he had no expression whatsoever. And all I could do was sit there, on there counter, feeling generally awkward.

And scared.

Yeah, I was shit scared, too.

The monsters had found me, got me alone - and had stuck their fangs in me. I was done, and there was me, hoping I'd have a little longer before permanent lights out.

"I was willing to let it slide before," Jett began, gripping the countertop so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The deafening crunch resonated through the room as the wood splintered, crushed by his grasp. "But we need _answers_, Jade. What the fuck is happening?"

"We can take on a vampire." Carter sounded eager and up to the task. I was feeling like shit, mostly because I didn't believe them. They could put up more of a fight than we had... but after everything... after the image they had left behind - I had lost hope. "Right, Parker?"

"It's not just _a _vampire." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around myself and ducking my head. "This is why I wanted to leave - to keep you guys out of danger... to keep those psycopaths off your trail."

"What happened?" Jett tried again. It felt like the milllionth time now; and who exactly was I betraying? My friends? My family? - not that I had one worth mentioning... or was it just myself? "Please, Jade."

"I..." I looked away, trying not to meet their eyes. My life was too complicated for them to understand, too clichéd... too unreal. But that had been my reality for so long. "It... you won't believe me."

"I think we're past that stage." Parker took it upon himself to be an active part of the conversation, nodding towards my injury.

"I know that... it's just... there's only so many people I can tell at a time." It sounded stupid when I said it out loud, but it was true. "I feel crowded."

Jett looked up at the two brothers then, and gestured for them to leave. They were both about to object, but Jett didn't back down; and so they obeyed, begrudgingly. I should have felt bad... I did feel bad... but if they wanted answers, they were going to have to follow my conditions.

We waited for them to filter out through the front door, watching it shut behind them. Even in the light of my... situation, Parker had winked at me, and gestured for me to call him - which seemed stupid because I didn't have a phone. But I couldn't hate him. Apart from a completely out of the closet pervert, he had been nothing but nice to me, if not honest and sometimes annoying... but I wasn't in the mood for his advances. Not today.

"They're gone now." Jett gave me some space, sitting on the counter island opposite, picking an apple out of the fruit bowl, and polishing it against the fabric of his shirt, over those glorious muscles. What I wouldn't give to be that apple.

"I know." I sighed. "I just... I don't know where to start."

"Start basic, and then we'll go from there. I'm not asking for your life story, Jade - I get that some of it is personal. For now, we can keep it on a strictly need to know basis... if you want to say anything else, it's up to you." I nodded. He was being diplomatic, and he was good at it - but I guess he had to be. He was second in command to his brother's pack, after all.

I knew I only had to tell him the basics... but I just needed time to organise my thoughts... my memories, in a way that would make sense. If I could avoid it, I wanted to keep as much a secret as possible. But so much of it was important, so much of it didn't make sense, and _all _of it was personal.

How much could I get away with not saying?

The answer was: not a lot. "About a year ago... I met this person at my... boarding school of sorts."

"The convent." Jett interjected, taking a bite of his apple. I had forgotten I had told him about it... and then frowned. He knew more than I had expected.

"Yeah." I muttered, running my hands through my hair out of habit. He gestured for me to continue when I didn't say anything else. "Well... back then, he was pretending to be human... to be my friend so he could get close to me... so he could find out things about me. I wasn't exactly _liked_ there, and the attention was nice."

Jett said nothing, so I continued with my story.

"He killed everyone: my friends, the other girls... other vampires. When I found them, they were reduced to a pulp - a sea of blood. I slipped on someone's entrails, I think." I tried to laugh it off, but it was hard to ignore the tightness around Jett's eyes.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to understand that Jett hadn't been expecting that. Although, it was difficult to tell whether he was actually repulsed by it. If he was even repulsed by it.

The paranoid part of my brain wondered if the only reaction I got was an attempt to hide his possible bloodlust... his hunger. "He wanted... I don't even know what he wanted. He said he wanted_ me,_ but he never said _why_."

"Then how do you explain falling from an eleventh story window?"

"What...?"

"Unless you conveniently forgot that part?"

I spluttered, trying to recover from the initial shock.

I was... dumbfounded... no, amazed, even; Jett had never straight out talked about when he had found me before... that he had found me before - and having him clarify it, out of the blue, was a difficult concept to chew on - what with everything else that had happened.

Not that it didn't make sense.

I guess, if he had done that, he would have to explain how on earth he had become furry and grown a muzzle.

The most surprising part, for me, was that he remembered the parts that I hadn't... but then again, falling from a building tends to leave an impression on people.

The fact that Jett knew so much made telling him easier and harder at the same time. I didn't have to explain everything from scratch - but there was only so much that I could hide. But it helped that I knew that he knew. "My... attacker had pinned me against the window, at that point - I can't really remember what happened. I think kicked him, the glass broke, and I fell."

"And I caught you." He finished his apple, expertly throwing the core into the bin. Perfect aim. I wondered if that was a feature of being super-human. In that sense, super-human abilities had their perks - especially in terms of convenience. Though, shifting into animal form and craving raw meat is hardly worth the rest of the package.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him - or tried to. I couldn't make it reach my eyes; and, unfortunately for me, that subtlety wasn't left unnoticed.

While I was contemplating making a run for it, he slipped off the work surface, and moved towards me. At first, I didn't know what to expect... but when he wrapped his arms around me and held me, I almost wanted to cry. I had needed it, someone's sympathy... I had needed to get the horror of it off my chest; and all this time, I had been pushing that need to the side. "We'll protect you, Jade."

I froze.

He squeezed me tighter, realising that I had gone limp in his arms. "They won't touch you ever again. We'll stop them. All of us."

"No!" I pushed him away, brows furrowed. The absence of his touch left me feeling cold... but I needed it. I made myself believe that I needed the distance. "I don't want that. I don't want you to put people at risk because of me. It's not fair on your pack, your friends... your family!"

"But you _need_ our help, Jade." He tried to reason with me, but I wasn't having any of it. "I can't let you go knowing that I'd be sending you to your death."

"Sometimes you have to choose between the lesser of the two evils."

"And, pray tell, what is my best option?"

At that moment, all I could feel was anger, annoyance, panic... and fear. I didn't believe they could protect me, and I didn't want to be the cause of a bloody massacre. I had already done enough damage. "You know that I can't stay here, Jett. You can't just risk the lives of your pack members for a girl you hardly even know!"

"You don't know that. You don't know that we won't be able to fight back - but it's like you don't even want to believe that we can help you, so you tell yourself we can't."

"Stop it! Stop making my problems your business!" But my protest went ignored. Honestly, I couldn't say that I hadn't expected it. "They are my problems, Jett. Mine!"

"We can help you, Jade." I shook my head, struggling to think of ways to discourage him. "Besides, how do you think I'd feel, knowing I could have done something, and you end up dead because I just let you walk away?"

"You're not supposed to feel anything, damn it!"

As soon as I said that, it became clear to me that no matter how much I told him not to, I wanted him to feel something. I wanted him to care. But I was being selfish, and I needed to stop, so I raised my voice.

"Why do you even care so much? You don't even know me! It shouldn't matter to you whether I'm alive or dead!"

If I could yell then, apparently, so would Jett. "Stop playing the fucking martyr! You'll die if we leave you on your own, end of story. You don't even have a chance, but we do."

My whole body flinched away from him, but he continued to hold me against his torso, cradling me in his arms. The anger laced in his voice was terrifying, and oddly comforting, but the two didn't cancel each other out. I still felt like he could accidentally crush me if he held to tight. The worrying part was that he might not even notice until it was too late.

Any ordinary person could see that he was losing his patience with me.

Hell, if I was him, I would lose my patience with me, too. I was one stubborn bitch. Not even his anger had deterred me... until now.

But I wasn't going to just roll over for him like some submissive mutt. "You're making a mistake, Jett."

"But I want to help you, Jade. Isn't that enough?"

I thought about saying 'no'. I very nearly did... because I knew that, by accepting, I was being selfish. I knew that his protection wouldn't be enough - that his pack would pay the price for it. I knew that, but I_ wanted_ him to protect me. I _wanted_ to be selfish...

"Please, Jade." His breath tickled the shell of my ear. "I want to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY! JETT!**

**So~? Who's your favourite character? Heath? Jett? Or even one of the 'er' brothers? **

**PLOT TWIST! Vampires attack! What will happen? :S Is Jade safe? And what's the relationship between Jett and herself, is it platonic, is it just his pride telling him to protect her... or is it something else...?**

**Please tell me what you think, if you have the time.**

**aaaannd: THANK YOU FOR READING! :D x**


	17. Consider This a Gift

I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

I had said _yes_.

And I knew I was going to regret it later.

Ashley seemed to agree with me on that part, but even so, lately she'd lost some of the unfriendly, metal plated surface - so much so that she even acknowledged me, talked to me, and joined me on expeditions to the local coffee shop and the shopping centre. I think it was because she realised I really wasn't fucking her brother-in-law-to-be.

As a result of my perfect timing, I had managed to invade these peoples' personal lives just in time to be made part of the alpha's wedding preparations. After a bout of curiosity, Jett had told me that weddings weren't a fundamental part of 'union' for wolves; apparently, about a year ago, the mating ceremony had already been held - which was the equivalent, according to everyone I had asked.

Even with that, Ashley had been adamant about walking down an aisle in a white dress. Both her parents were wolves - but being brought up around humans, Jett had told me that she felt she was missing out. Originally, she had even started to resort to finiding a human mate (partner, he explained. Though, some wolves preferred to think of it as 'other halves'). For two years, because of this obsession with her fantasy, Ashley had purposefully avoided Hayden's advances.

The insight into Ashley's character had only made me respect her more. To be honest, before the sudden change of attitude, my respect for her had been practically null and void.

But I didn't appreciate being included in the chaos of preparations half as much. As they say, 'it's a two way street' - either she hated my guts, or I had to put up with her emotional roalercoaster with a smile on my face. Another ghastly thing, to add to the ongoing list, was that I had to sit through several of the many dress fittings - not that I _really _minded. I always liked an excuse to sit in a designer, wedding-dress shop with over-priced stock and do fuck-all. "What do you think?" Ashley drew back the railing to reveal herself clothed in a very snug, very elegant gown. Naturally, the dress was fine - what ruined it was the scowl on her face.

"The dress is gorgeous on you." I said, a smile forming. I couldn't help it. Seeing her looking so uncomfortable brought a spark of joy to my frail heart. "The only thing you have to sort out is the crease between your brow. It doesn't quite fit with the whole blushing bride image."

Instead of ripping my head off and trampling my skull into a mushy pulp, she collapsed into the chair next to mine and groaned. "I know." Those two words were the last words I expected to hear from her. "It's just... I thought I'd be more excited about this. I thought that as soon as I put on the dress... it would seem, I don't know... magical, maybe."

The idea of having a heart-to-heart with Ashley, of all people, was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable - but I wasn't heartless. "You and Hayden are already together - already mated and whatever." I tried to smile encouragingly, but I was having trouble because I couldn't help feeling paranoid that she might suddenly lash out at me. "I mean, it was never set in stone that you were going to enjoy the whole wedding process. When I still got on with my mother, she told me to elope because the only people who enjoy weddings are the guests that don't have to help pack up afterwards."

"That's not helping." She grumbled, buring her face in her hands. Peeking through her fingers, she asked: "how old were you... you know, when your mother told you that?"

"Five." The look on Ashley's face was priceless. "I didn't even know what elopement meant - but I've always remembered those exact words."

"You know, I told myself I was going to save myself for my wedding night." Ashley muttered, trying to change the subject. "I made such a big deal out of it - I even managed to abstain from sex throughout my entire high school career, and my first year of university."

"What happened in your second year?"

"Hayden happened." Not that I hadn't anticipated her answer. Jett had given me a brief description of it, but I was a generally nosey person; and I never did find out how Hayden and Ashley happened. "He had been chasing after my affections for at least two years at the time, and... well, after a very valiant effort on his part, I gave in."

I tried not to look disappointed at the vague description. It was cool. I was just a close acquaintance, after all.

It was only when Ashley's bottom lip quivered that - my favourite phrase - _'oh, shit'_ replayed in my head like a mantra.

That, and I had run out of encouraging words to say; forced to resort to looking as sympathetic as I could manage.

"Now I don't even have the whole... I dunno, the _excitement_ of it to look forward to anymore."

Guilt. It hung over me like a bad omen, because my pep talks hadn't really been all that peppy. I had just been realistic - and, as a result of that, there was nothing I could say to save the conversation. Ever since Ashley had started to open up, she was like a completely different person. She was normal... Dare I say it, nice - and there was me, under the assumption that she had been a bitch with a massive pole wedged up her ass.

"How did you do it?" I choked, spluttering as I rapped my knuckles against my chest, blinking back my surprise. Comfortable with being the quiet listener, the sudden attempt to get my active participation in the conversation caught me off-guard.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"How are you still a virgin?" I drew in a deep breath, relaxing my shoulders, and smiled up at her. Jett had told me that his kind were more open about themselves in general, but I had been gradually figuring out that they were also extremely open about their sex lives, too.

"One, I spent the majority of my teenage years at a 'convent'. Two, I'm only nineteen - I've still _hopefully_ got a lot of my life ahead of me." Ashley looked at me, wide-eyed, before nodding like she had just asked a stupid question. "I got a few advances from this one guy... but he turned out to be a vampire - which had added to the creep factor, even before I found out. It wasn't hard to tell him 'no'."

But she wasn't listening to my little anecdote. Ashley had stopped listening as soon as I said the word 'nineteen'. "You're younger than Jett."

She sounded shocked. "A lot of people think I look older than I actually am. Death does that to people - or, at least, that's what I'm told."

"I'm sorry." Ashley apologised, though I had no idea why she felt she that she needed to. "All this time, I had you pinned as some woman perving on that kid."

Me, _perving_? Preposterous! "Ha-ha. I don't know whether to laugh at that or be offended."

"Sorry." She said again. "I can't help it. Jett is like a little brother to me."

"How old did you think I was-?"

My question was left unanswered; because, at that exact moment, Jett and Millie stalked into the room. Millie was beaming like a little kid, and Jett's eyes were twinklling with mirth (most likely at my expense).

There wasn't enough time to make a run for it before Millie caught me, wrapping me in a chokehold of an embrace. "Hey, sweet-cheeks! You guys look so cute today." At that, she looked up at Ashley. "'Specially you, Ash. Hayden's heart is going to melt when he sees you walking down that aisle."

"Hi, Millie." Was my pathetic response to her greeting. "Jett." He was still smirking. Damn him and his insatiably good looks.

Ashley caught me staring - and I don't know whether it was because I had sat through an hour of dress adjustments, or it was something to do with our little chat - but she actually smiled. No. She was smirking, too. What the hell was so funny?

"I think you're going to like this, Jade." Ashley said.

"Like what? Why are all of you grinning at me like psychopaths?" This only made their smiles grow wider, to my absolute horror. "What's going on?"

"Nothing that you won't like." Jett told me, being as vague as was humanly possible - but, then again, he wasn't exactly human. "Ashley, do you mind if we borrow her for a bit?"

"Go ahead, I'm already done here."

And so, with Ashley's consent, I was dragged out of the store, down the street towards his apartment as the sun began to disappear behind the horizon.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter?" Geraldine straddled Heath's lap, running her sharp, manicured nails down his torso. He glared back up at her, through his hair. The steady pulse of the base thrummed through the club, as bodies gyrated in the cramped space. The combined scent of sweat, cigarette smoke and blood had the vampires reeling.<p>

But it wasn't enough to sate their thirst.

It never was.

And soon, that wouldn't be a problem anymore. "He's upset because _his_ little girl is in another man's bed." Isaac drawled.

"_That_ virgin?" Heath ignored them both, licking the dried blood off his wrist. His last victim had put up a fight, and he had enjoyed it... but in the end, the blood tasted the same. Bland.

It always lacked something.

All of his control - that was what it took not to drain Jade dry, and it frustrated him to no end. Leaving his mark on her had been a major part in his plan, and he had stuck to it - but not without great difficulty. Because, of course, his bloodlust seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"She's still a virgin, that was obvious - but she stank of that _mongrel_."

"I heard that some find the wet dog smell a complete turn on."

Heath shot a dark glower at Isaac, who simply chuckled, making light of his temper. The mood of the club was already bitter enough.

"You do realise that we're going to have to act fast because of this... set back." Heath's grimace darkened, remembering the scent. It hadn't spoilt the taste - but the longer they waited, the worse it would get. "That is, if the plan is going to work."

"It's cute." Geraldine purred, watching him through lidded eyes. "You want to be the first to taint her." Her hands trailed lower, lower until Heath's hand caught hers. Snarling playfully, her lips twisted up at the corners, and she slid off his lap, spotting someone else to toy with. "Can I be the one that gets to break her?" She called over her shoulder.

"If there is anything left to break."

Heath turned back to the bar, leaving her to do as she pleased. Skilfully, she skulked through the crowd, searching for her next victim.

"Are we going to wait for her before we start?" Isaac leaned in, eyes shifting between the curvaceous vixen behind the bar and Heath. "... or, a better question might be: do you even have the patience left?"

Heath swirled his drink, having lost interest. The buzz was dull, and didn't last long enough. Not nearly long enough. Letting out a strangled sigh, he crunched the glass into glittering shards, watching with muted interest as they scattered across the granite surface. "I'm bored." He conceded. "Let's have some real fun."

Isaac grinned.

Within seconds, the music died along with the luminescent glow at the bar; leaving only the flickering white blur of the strobe lights.

Everyone stopped moving, followed by a crescendo of confused murmurs, then yells, then screams.

And then everything was deathly silent.

* * *

><p>There, perched on the table, was a giant cake. <em>The mother<em> of all cakes. "It's your belated welcome cake!" Millie squealed enthusiastically, clapping her hands together, eyes glittering with excitement.

"With everything that happened, as soon as Millie caught ear of it, she thought it would be a perfect way to lighten the mood." My eyes darted between the two of them - both Jett and Millie - then towards the cake. It was a marble, layer cake doused in a generous helping of sticky toffee sauce. Sudden death by cake. And I fucking loved marble cake. They had even put strawberries and whipped cream on it.

_Heaven!_

Forgetting any previous qualms, I wrapped the two of them in suffocating hugs. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" I wanted to happy dance right then and there... but it didn't seem appropriate. They could see my underwear, sure, but I hadn't got comfortable enough to make a fool of myself infront of them willingly.

Even so, their smiles were infectious - I didn't try to surpress my glee. I couldn't. Instead, I basked in the moment, on my little high.

Then the front door opened, and the 'er' brothers stepped in, followed by a whole bunch of people I'd never even met before. However, all of them came and said 'hi' and patted me on the back, shook me on the hand, or even planted kisses on my face. All of them welcomed me. All of them smiled at me - and for the first time in so long, I felt like I actually belonged.

The atmosphere in the room was stifling - everyone was having generally good time, drinking, pigging out, dancing to the music that pounded out of the speakers. I couldn't help but get dragged along into the midst of it; laughing, eating, enjoying myself along with everyone else.

I couldn't remember the last time I had just let loose, and had fun.

Ever since Jett had persuaded me to stay, things had gradually been getting better and better - and as we danced together, no matter that I was completely piss-head drunk, it just seemed so easy to forget. To bask in the awesomeness of great food and great tunage.

That is, until the reality of it all came rushing back to me.

I don't know how, or why it happened. I just know that the sinking feeling as I watched Hayden and Ashley swaying together, amongst the crowd, looking so care-free, so vulnerable... it pushed me right off that peak.

And I impacted against earth with a massive thud.

I couldn't believe I just forgot about it. I couldn't believe that I had allowed myself to indulge in that misguided comfort that everything would be okay.

Because it wouldn't.

The closer I got, the more danger I put them in. These people had years of happiness ahead of them, of success - and, because of me, all of that would just... crumble in to dust.

It was so, so painfully wrong.

And it was the horrible fate that awaited me.

"Jade... what's wrong?" Jett jostled me, trying to break me out of my trance. My eyes met his, and in that brief moment, he saw everything... the anxiety, the confusion and the fear.

The fear.

I was so scared.

Shaking my head, I broke free of his hold, running outside. I could hear him cursing as he struggled to follow after me. But I had the advantage of being smaller. I needed to get away. I needed fresh air to calm down, because the proximity of all those bodies was starting to mess with my head.

And then I saw it.

The more the unfamiliar bodies pushed against me, the closer to the exit I got, the faster the images flicked through my mind. It was a confused blur of panic, or chaos, of mindless slaughter. Puce. Each image was encrusted with blood, every time the strobe lights flashed on the face in my head.

It wasn't my face.

These weren't my thoughts.

"Heath..." I gasped, collapsing to my knees when I finally made it out of the front door.

"_No matter how far you run, no matter where you hide, we will find you Jade_." His voice whispered through my mind. "_You're **mine**_."

My hands searched for something, anything to grip onto as the images slurred together, and suddenly, it was as if I was watching the world through his eyes, watching the macabre display of power as helpless victims were torn limb from limb.

He channelled it through my brain like a live broadcast.

A sick, twisted, live broadcast. "_I never got the chance to make you watch as I ripped your friends to pieces_." He was taunting me, messing with me because he could. Because we now had a metaphysical connection - his personal torture weapon.

The nightmares weren't going to end.

Not until I did. Not until Heath got what he wanted. "_Consider this a gift._"

No matter how many times I blinked, how many times I screamed in agony, I couldn't stop of the images from coming.

"Jade!" I could hear Jett, but I couldn't see him. I needed his touch. Needed it to chase away the shadows that threatened to engulf me. I screamed, trembling, fumbling blindly for him. "Jade. It's okay. It's okay."

The images flickered, like there was some sort of static, some sort of blockade.

More people rushed outside... I could hear more voices, feel the confusion in the atmosphere. All I wanted to do was bury my head in the warmth of Jett's body, rub myself in his scent, because somehow, the shadows inside my head didn't like it.

And if the shadows didn't like it, then I could win - even if only for a night.

"_We're coming, Jade._" Heath snarled, the sound ripping through the dulling ache as the images gradually faded into nothing. "_Don't forget that_."

"Jade...?" I looked up, skin as pale as a sheet; as if I had just seen a ghost.

I hadn't seen a ghost.

I had seen a vampire, and that's just so much worse. Because vampires can hurt you.

Vampires can kill.

* * *

><p>"What's our next move, Heath?"<p>

The room was bathed in red, walls splattered in the drying remnants of the once living. "We burn this place down." Bones crunched under foot, but other than that, the absence of life had left an empty reticence.

No beating hearts.

No laboured breaths.

Nothing.

Just the empty carcasses of their victims.

But it wasn't enough, and it never would be.

"I want to see how long it takes before she comes to me, willingly." He grinned. "-And if not - we get creative."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE VAMPIRES ARE BACK! and they've got a sharp bite. Ahahahaha.**

**So, what do you thiiink?**

**I was on a bit of a roll - been listening to some classic tracks to help me get into the writing mood! Gotta love _The Cure_ and _Depeche Mode_. Mmhmm. **

**_Just Like Heaven - The Cure_, anybody? It's a great song! I've been jamming to it all day :D Lol. In this story's case, it's more like Hell...**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights over _Depeche Mode_ or _The Cure_ but they are EPIC!**

**Again, I apologise for the use of swear words. Got a wee bit carried away.**

**Do you like the horror-ish twist? I'm starting to get really really into this! It's looking hopeful, because so far, this is going really smoothly! YAYYY!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! XD**


	18. Underestimating Opponents

I had another panic attack again, another moment of wavering confidence in my protectors; thus, they thought it would be fitting to lock me in the bedroom until I calmed down. If I calmed down.

In my particularly warped opinion, it seemed like they were no better than my other accursed tormentors. Technically, they were also tormenting me - albeit in a way that wasn't so vulgar and frightening.

Carter came in a few hours afterwards, sans his other half, to see if I had calmed down. Unable to stop myself, I almost knocked him over in my attempt to get to the door. He grabbed me by the shoulders, adjusted my position, and marched me back to the corner of shame. All that was missing was a pointy hat with dunce written on it in big, bold, red letters. That was when Jett decided to come in.

"Any better?"

"Clearly not." Carter shot me a withering glance. "This is the twelfth escape attempt. Any more and one of us is going to have bad luck." Never pinned either of the 'er' brothers as supersticious, but then again, I never really made a thing of paying them much attention. "It's almost so pitiful that I think we should just let her go. All the hassle is starting to make me go grey, Jett! I'm twenty-three. Twenty-three year old men do not go grey. Not in the height of their prime."

I scoffed. _Twenty-three?_ He still behaved like he was a spoilt pre-teen. "You do realise that I'm still here, don't you?"

"Yes. I do." Carter was rubbing his temples for effect, just to give us a visual stimulus for how terribly frustrated he was feeling. "You should understand just how much of a bloody nuisance you're being. Just sit tight, and stop making everyone else's lives a living hell."

"You don't even know what a living hell is." I hissed angrily. Carter scowled back at me, deathly silent.

Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you: by some horrible mistake, they all found out about my incredibly langurous, stomach churning epic (which, naturally, just made everything a thousand times worse).

And if Jett had become more sympathetic, if at all, he wasn't showing it. In fact, he was one of the few who didn't look violently ill upon discovering my secret. "Just let me go." I reasoned, not getting up - because I didn't feel like testing their patience. Not when they were so jumpy. Seriously. It was like they expected a vampire to jump out of the closet at any given moment. "You're not doing yourselves any favours by keeping me here. You know you're not."

Jett's expression was hardly friendly. It had sort of become hardened, darker, as if - somewhere in there - he understood me, but chose not to pay any attention to me. "So you just expect us to let you go, and forget everything you told us?"

_Oh crap._

I had unleashed the self-righteous super-wolf upon the world. God, purge me for my sins! I shall repent for the rest of my life!

A small part of me wanted to look him in the eye and say: "but you used to be so nice!" It was highly inappropriate, and incredibly tempting.

But, of course, in the face of adversity the worst in people tends to bubble to the surface. I guess it was flattering that he also felt the need to avenge my friends... or whatever his reason was for this; it was still a ruddy stupid one. He was leading all his men into a blood bath. Not to underestimate them, or anything, but they were dealing with a group of blood crazed vampires.

"Can I at least have some orange juice?" I asked, slumping into a pathetic heap on the floor. "Unless you're trying to starve me to death, too. You probably don't realise it, but I am a living, breathing organism. I do like to see the sun every now and again."

Carter sighed irrately, and Jett visibly calmed, proffering me his hand. "If you run away again, it's on your head."

"I know, I know." I grumbled. "Can I have some juice now?"

"Ha." Some girl, who I didn't recognise was standing at the door. She snorted unsubtly, before quirking a disbelieving brow at me. "You're the bitch that Jett has been wasting all his time with? I can't believe it."

"And you are-?"

"Julia." Jett answered for me. The scowl had returned. "I don't have time for this. Carter, escort her out." I stood their, waiting for him to let me into the kitchen - the patio, at the very least. He did no such thing. He just stood there, glaring at the unwelcome intruder as Carter guided her towards the front door. He sighed, and finally let me out, crossing his arms over his chest as I made for the fridge.

"It's been so long!"

"You make it sound like I've starved you." I shot him a withering glance.

"Technically, you have." He shrugged dismissively, before deciding to join me at the counter island. "What's come over you, anyway? It's like you've just suddenly turned into someone completely different." I anything, I only succeded in making his mood worse. "And what was all that about that Julia bitch?"

It was supposed to be facetious, but he didn't laugh. "Everyone is wondering why the Beta is spending less time with his pack, and more time with a random stranger that barely anyone has even heard of."

"And why is that?" I asked before downing a swig of juice.

He fidgeted a little, almost nervous. The gesture was so unlike him that it was actually kind of cute. "I don't know."

"You're just a big softie." I smiled, poking him in the chest. At least that cheered him up a bit. "A big softie that has some serious control issues."

He ruffled my hair, getting to his feet just before the doorbell rang. Even after about a week or two, I still wasn't used to the idea of heightened animalistic senses. So when he did that, it still impressed me.

"Who is it?"

"The pack." Jett didn't even turn to face me. "You're going to have to go back for a while, Jade. Just bear with me for a bit. If I don't finish this soon, Millie will come and feed you." Way to make me feel like the undomesticated animal you're so ashamed of - hiding me away from view.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But just because you've promised to feed me doesn't make me like it any more than before."

Jett said nothing.

* * *

><p>Some point in the afternoon, when the sun was hanging low over the horizon, it started.<p>

Or, at least, a chorus of shrieks rang through the house, startling me awake from my slumber. Well, what actually awoke me from my slumber was the gauntless, rotting face pressed against the glass pane of the bedroom window. Oh, fuck me.

I watched in muted horror as unseeing eyes stared directly at me; a crumpled, broken limb (his hand... I think) pawed at the glass as if it didn't really realise there was anything there. My eyes just widened in disbelief and terror. That was, until a very, very, very, large, red wolf pounced on it, ripping it appart as someone else appeared and tried to set fire to it. The putrid smell of decaying flesh and gasoline crept in from under the window. Black gobs of flesh clung to the glass and the balcony outside. Yeah, that made me feel loads better.

A sort of gluttural whimper of shock and disgust left my lips.

Parker burst into the room, likewise covered in that rancid smelling, discoloured liquid. "We need to get out of here." He said, as if I hadn't figured that out myself.

"What the fuck is going on, Parker?" I was too scared to worry about my colourful language. Too disgusted to even want to believe any of it was real.

Parker shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Well, it _looks _like a zombie apocalypse."

"Oh. Okay. Because I totally don't believe you." I waved my arms about like a spaz, trying not to have a hysterical fit. There was a 'zombie apocalypse' outside - or whatever - and he was _just standing there!_ "Why the fuck are we still here, dumbass? We have to go!"

"I thought you were going to try and run away again."

I gave him a look of sheer incredulity. "Of course. My first priority was to run outside and get mauled and mutilated by the undead. Yeah. Great plan. Now _let's go!_" He didn't hesitate to display his uncertainty before gesturing with his head for me to follow after him.

This was all too much, like something out of a low-budget, clichéd horror movie where there is no real plot and just a lot of killing and a lot of monsters and a lot of blood. I didn't even try to understand how this had happened. I don't think I even wanted to know. A niggling thought at the back of my head told me that it all had something to do with some very evil, very sinister creatures of the night. The ones with the pointy fangs and the fear of garlic breath - according to pop-culture references.

The rest of the town was completely oblivious as we finally escaped the danger zone. "Not much of a zombie apocalypse." I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

"No. But it looks like your friends sent you a house warming gift to go with the little love bite on your neck."

For that, I deliberately trod on his foot. "It's not a love bite, douche. Don't make me hurt you."

He made a face that said he was about to protest; until he noticed I was slowly backing away from him, trying to go unnoticed. "No, Jade. Don't do this to me. Just come along with us."

"And have you lock me up again and act as bait? No thanks."

He sighed, "it's almost sundown. It's not safe for you."

I shrugged, looking over my shoulder at the collumns of rising smoke and howling wolves. "It wasn't exactly safe back there, either. And that stuff is going to keep on happening until I make my timely disappearance. Preferably before someone dies."

"You tricked me, didn't you?" He accused.

"Not entirely." I countered. "Part of it was to check the collateral damage. Maybe a part of it was because of the opportunity - but, honestly, I wasn't going to dawdle around with the possibility of coming face-to-face with whatever they were... if they were even zombies. I didn't want the priviledge of finding out. At least believe me when I say that, Parker."

Parker caught my wrist, trying to communicate some of his stress, his anxiety... but he could see that I didn't want to stay. He could see that, although it was the safest I'd felt in a long, long time... it wasn't enough. It was also one of the few times - possibly even the first - that I had used his name. His proper name. Maybe that had something to do with it. "Jett's going to kill me."

"It's either this or he's going to get himself killed. You're part of his brother's pack. You should understand how important it is that this doesn't any further than it already has."

I could feel Parker watching me, watch the way those twinkly eyes lost their sparkle. "You like him." That was yet another, ambiguous accusation.

But I knew what he meant. "Yeah. I do." And then he let go. Just like that. Like he had lost some conflict that had been raging on in his mind since the day we met. "Thanks, Parker. This means a lot."

"Don't-" I had already out enough distance between us to ignore him - but he had been so good. So, for one last time, I stopped. I stopped and turned to face him. "Don't get yourself killed, Jade. Please."

"I'm not making any promises." I laughed, disappearing into the darkness.

And that was when I finally realised that I had done it. I had gone, and there was no more turning back. There was no wolf waiting to herd me back to Jett's house. It was all over. It was all over, and everyone was all going to be safe. But was it really worth it?

I could feel the darkness closing in as the last remnants of sun disappeared and I was all alone, watching the town from a boulder on a slope that overlooked the residential area. In the distance, I could make out Parker's wolf disappearing further into the city alone. He was going to have a tough one explaining this to his superiors - but it was better this way. Right?

But what if it didn't solve anything?

What if it was too late to stop them from being a part of this?

What if I had just set off some stupid trap?

Shit. I never told them not to come after me, and now the self-righteous super-wolf was going to become shish-kebab because I had been so narrow-minded.

Panicking, I got to my feet - not caring to dust off my trousers - just running as fast as my legs would carry me. I needed to go back there and warn them, warn someone. I needed to get to Parker. But that was becoming more hopeless the further my legs pushed. I was a measley human, and he was running - miles ahead of me - with inhuman stamina and the body of an immense wolf. Most probably. I wouldn't catch him; not even if I was a super-muscled body builder.

The darkness started to cave in, crawling through the last remaining gaps in the trees, leaving me encased in nothingness. The only accompaniement I had was the sound of my laboured breathing, the twigs snapping underfoot, and the creatures of the night.

My body shuddered as a gust of cold air sent chills down my spine. A cold air that almost seemed like the forest was breathing. Alive. At least it wasn't dead. At least I wasn't dead, yet.

"Where do you think you're going?" My body went ramrod straight at the sound of his voice. somehow, the dreams hadn't been doing him any justice.

But I couldn't see him, no matter where I looked. I turned, again, again. Nothing. "Away from here." I choked, taking a few steps forward, only to find myself face to face with a cliff. That wasn't there before... shit!

"You can try." He mused. "But I doubt you'll have much luck - the way you're going, you'd be stuck here for at least a week or so before someone found you."

"Piss off." I hissed, stumbling backwards. My body brushed against something solid, my eyes widened, as I turned around to stare into the familiar eyes of the psychopathic killer that haunted my dreams. I stifled a scream, just about ready to faint. "Oh." I gasped.

"Now that's not like you, is it?" He chided, flashing his fangs like a predator would to it's prey. "Where's the quick witted remarks that I love so much?"

But I couldn't find my voice anymore. All I could feel was the horrid sinking feeling as he stepped closer, cornering me.

"What was that? I couldn't hear it over the sound of your heart beat." His fingers grazing the base of my neck, before sinking lower. I choked, tears beginning to form in the corner of my eyes. "So erratic." He murmured, staring down at me through thick lashes. "Are you scared of me?"

I gulped, unable to make the words form. Forgetting how.

"Because I can think of other things that are much, much scarier." He breathed against the shell of my ear, just as several thousand eyes blinked at me through the darkness. Several thousand, dead eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this took a while, and for that I am sorry. Just got a little distracted and self-conscious and was like... ooo... I dunno if this is good enough to post! and all worried and shizzle. So yeah. Zombies. Down right nasty. Don't ask. I don't like them, full stop, so it took a lot for me to suck it up and put them in.**

**It is supposed to be relatively scary after all.**

**Is it? Is it?**

**So tired. So sleepy. Hate summer. It's never long enough. Ever. It just goes by way too quickly, and I have so not done enough to start the term! SHEIZE! D:**

**But yeah. I'm sleepy. I hope this wasn't too much of a disappointment. x**

**-oh and before I forget: THANKS FOR READING!**


	19. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**A/N: I feel like I should warn you that I swore a lot in this chapter... :) happy reading!**

* * *

><p>I was running, panting, out of breath - scrambling through the undergrowth; struggling as it fought against me. I couldn't remember what I was running from... just that I had to get away. That I had to get to safety. The moon shone through the trees, creating ominous silhouettes; gnarled limbs of trees fragmented the light, shattering the darkness.<p>

The darkness that had swallowed me whole.

There was no way of telling how far I'd come, or where I was going - just that I had to keep moving forwards.

A deafening howl broke through the silence, and I woke up.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I woke up alone. Without Jett. My heart lurched with some unfamiliar feeling, and I found myself clutching at my chest in confusion - like I had some lump in the back of my throat that wouldn't go away.

I felt hollow.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" And that was when I remembered. Everything.

I started to register the tattered, moth-eaten duvet; the bare mattress; the empty, white washed walls - and the broken window, shutters latched. Light crept in through the holes in the shutters, illuminating bright spots on the floor, creating a barrier between me and _him_.

"It's been a while." The sound of his voice made my blood run cold, at the memory of everything that he had done - all painful reminders of just what he was capable of... of just how much of a monster he was. "You look well."

He tried to step forward, from the darkness, to touch me. I chucked the limp pillow at him, scattering duck feathers over the floor. "Stay away from me." I warned, trying so hard not to let my voice crack.

"You've been awfully cold lately, Jade. Something the matter?"

This was the guy who had slaughtered my friends; made me see the final product, then thought it might be funny if he made me watch him massacre a whole bunch of innocent people. Fucking twisted son-of-a-bitch.

I had no words for him. When I didn't retaliate, scream at him, or react in any way, he simply shrugged, sighing, and left me; not forgetting to lock the door behind him.

Bastard.

As soon as he was gone, I pounced, ramming my fists against the shutters; digging my fingers between the wood when it didn't work. There was no latch and it had been boarded up; but it didn't hurt to try anyway.

And, because he had to be a fucking ingenious mastermind, there was nothing I could use to escape. Just me, a pathetic excuse for a mattress, pillow and duvet combination... and a bedframe that appeared to be welded to the floor. The problem is; when you get kidnapped by one of your ex-best friends (in this case, the only one of mine still amongst the living. LOL, joke), is that they understand you. They know your weaknesses, the way you think, you first reactions.

Thus, they know how to use them against you.

In this case, he was holding me prisoner. For what? I don't know. Last time we saw each other, I had been almost certain that he was either about to rape me or maim me or both. Now there was the possibility that he was going to use me as fodder for his stupid undead minions - whatever they were. At least, on the bright side, I was safe from them in my... _humble_ prison cell. For now, at least.

When I tried to think about why he would even want me in the first place, I came up with nothing. Torture, perhaps? The particular phrase that came to mind was: 'been there, done that, got the t-shirt'; which, in fact, I had. He had given me one for my birthday. It used to be one of my favourites... and now I was glad I'd lost it. Ironic, no? Like everything else, it was all part of his big, fat lie - and I fell for it. And now I was paying for it.

After a few hours of doing nothing, sprawled across the bed, feeling sorry for myself; I started banging on the walls.

When that didn't work; I resorted to a more touch-and-go, evocative method."Let me out, sicko, or I'll fucking rip off your testicles and stuff them up your anus!" The gist of it had been to provoke a reaction from the opponent - which would then lead to his timely arrival. He would come in here and...

... that was when it all went a bit pear shaped. I had figured out how to get my captor here... but I hadn't exactly figured out what was going to happen afterwards.

So when the door smashed open, and I found myself staring up at his unamused, angry face - I did what any normal person would do - I panicked.

My only saving grace was that ducking under the metal frame of the bed like a small, scared child seemed to tickle his funny bone. How do I know this? Because he seemed to really enjoy dragging me out by my anckles, unsympathetic as to whether I got splinters or not.

I could be wrong; but maybe he got himself off on my discomfort. On my pain. "That wasn't a very nice thing to say, Jade. Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?"

"I didn't think I'd need them here, seeing as you clearly have none, either." His scowl darkened, lips twisting out of the half-smirk and into a deep set frown.

"You might want to rethink that." It wasn't much of a threat, but - in panic mode - it still made me want to pee myself. Wide-eyed, I backed up, head banging into the wall. He stooped over me looking, dare I say it, bored. "While you're here, I decide your fate. If I don't like you, you die; so if you value your life, you better start grovelling for mercy."

Because the moment was calling for it, I spat in his face. "I'd rather die than grovel at your feet, leech."

"Really?" His voice was calm, collected; the complete contradiction to the hand that grabbed me by the neck and rammed my head backwards. "You're not afraid of me?"

I would have said yes; I could taste that word on the tip of my tongue - but we both knew I'd be lying.

"You should be afraid, Jade. Very afraid."

At that precise moment, I thought - no... hoped - that he would leave me alone again, have the decency to shut the door - maybe forget to feed me so that I could die in peace.

He did no such thing.

Instead, dickhead decided to drag me out of the door by my hair, down the corridor with the unsealed, blood encrusted floor boards. The house was empty. Just us. Thank the Lord, I thought he was going to have some decaying _thing_ gnaw off my leg - or something of a similarly gruesome nature.

My fear was like this dryness that started on the tip of my tongue, moving towards the back of my throat and triggering my gag reflex. Every muscle in my body burned with protest as he wrestled me out of the door, onto the landing outside, overlooking a lake thick with mist.

The sun was nowhere to be seen. "Great." I spat, ignoring the dribble of blood that trickled from my now busted lip, and probable swollen cheek. "I'm outside. Freezing. Are you going to go all teenage douche bag and dump me in the river?"

"As tempting as it sounds, no." My expression darkened when I noticed the vehicle approaching from the other end of the lake. "Either you go quietly, or we do this the hard way."

"What's the hard way?"

That sadistic smile was back, and as horrific as ever. "If you're a good girl, you won't have to find out."

I could feel the lightheadedness returning as blood drained from my face. "Why am I here? If you don't tell me anything else, at least tell me that."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you ask too many questions?"

I shrugged, unable to mask the anxiety on my face. It might as well have been written on my forehead in permanent marker because my eyes were so wide. "Maybe."

When he had prolonged the silence for long enough, he finally caved, eyes fixed on mine. "We're going to kill you." He said. "And it's going to hurt."

Perhaps it was the fact that it was so clichéd or that, after all this time, death had started to lose it's meaning - but it didn't hit me. I just stared at him, wondering if he really meant it. In my experience, this was the first time anyone had outright said it to me; maybe that was why I couldn't believe him... because he hadn't tried to kill me yet. He'd only tried to traumatize me - on multiple occasions - succesfully.

Though, there was nothing denying that he wouldn't try to traumatize me one last time.

And then I discovered that I was crying. Actually crying. I don't even know why, the tears just came, along with these words: "even though I know what you are, I never wanted to hear those words from you."

"If you're trying to appeal to my sympathetic side, it's not working."

I spoke, but I couldn't meat his eyes. "I know. I know. You never had one, right? I'm right, aren't I? You cold-hearted-"

THWACK.

All I felt was the plank of wood impacting against my head, and compact earth that winded me as I fell to the ground, mud splashing against my limp figure. I didn't see the face, I didn't even see it coming. I was too engrossed in my own self-pity and misery that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

I let my guard down, just like he wanted me to, and now I was pretty sure I'd never see the sun again.

* * *

><p>When the car boot finally opened, they didn't un-gag me. They just left me there, wrists bound, body curled up to keep warm because it was so damn cold. It was nighttime, the moon glistening on the surface of the lake... or whatever it was. We were now several hundred miles, or so, North of our previous coordinates (you lose track of time and displacement after however long you've been stuffed in a car boot for. Not to mention it stunk like fucking shit. I was willing to bet that I hadn't been the first thing they had stuffed in the back).<p>

Other than the fact that I couldn't see much, because - of course - it was obscured by the walls of my prison, I could see the stars in the sky. I used to have a book when I was little that convinced you not to be afraid of the dark_ because_ of the stars. Bullshit. Even with the stars, I was fucking terrified.

Footfall.

They were coming back.

All three of them, surprisingly. Because I was naïve, naturally I only assumed two. Unfortunately, I wasn't so lucky.

"Did you miss me?"

No, shit-for-brains. I missed you so much that I shat myself when I saw you.

Not really. I just shrieked into the gag as they dragged me out of the car boot - you know? There's nothing particularly abnormal about that. On the bright side, this time they weren't trying to make pain a major factor. Nope. They were just manhandling me, like the hand ever so casually groping my thigh as they removed me from the vehicle.

And, because it wouldn't be a true criminal escapade without it, they put a sac over my head. A sac that, once upon a time, had probably held many other undescribable things.

I screamed again, and again, and again; shaking, bucking, trying to get the wretched thing off me. Trying to breathe normally, but I couldn't. I was forced to breathe through my nose, and that only made the urge to throw up chunks everywhere much, much harder to suppress because the rancid smell was so much stronger. I could feel the drool from the gag trickling down my chin and pooling on my shirt. The same shirt I had been wearing for I don't know how long.

Two strong hands furled themselves around my ankles, trapping them; the others supported my torso as they carried me... wherever. I couldn't see, I didn't want to breathe, and I most certainly didn't want to cooperate - but no matter how many times I kicked my legs, and writhed in their arms, they still wouldn't relinquish their steely grip.

There wasn't enough energy left in me to keep fighting... and giving up was gradually starting to sound more appealing by the second.

But when I remembered what they had planned for me, I suddenly started to fight back.

I didn't want to die.

I really didn't want to die.

Not in the middle of nowhere.

And definitely not by the hands of the one person I would have once entrusted my life to.

"NGGOOOOOO!" My throat was raspy from the effort, but even then it wasn't really distinguishable as any form of protest. In a sense, it could have sounded like I was encouraging them.

I don't know if it worked. I just know that at one point, they put me down.

And two of them left, which only meant one thing.

I let out a defeated sob, trying to crawl away and failing when a hand caught me and dragged me back - bits of twig, soil and detritus collecting in a pile at the small of my back. The earth was alive with tiny insects, the type that make your skin crawl when they come into contact with you. I arched away from them, but a hand puched me back down.

A choked gasp escaped my throat, and I started to buck, whimpering, kicking against him, trying to get back up, only to be silenced by the sound of material tearing away in his hands. My shirt = gone. For the second time. He either had a serious bone to pick with my wardrobe, or really liked tearing up my clothes. I prayed for the prior, and not the latter, just because it would make me sleep better at night - if I even got the chance to live past this.

I could feel the cold air on my bear skin, stinging where he had scratched me, where blood welled to the surface and trickled in a line to the ground. I shuffled again, arching away, trying to create some distance between me and the rest of Mother Nature's smaller creations, and once again, he pushed me down.

"If you keep doing that-." Heath breathed against my ear. I hadn't realised he was so close, only accelerating my already erratic heartbeat - to a level that was so high that if _he _didn't kill me, it would. "I might take it the wrong way." He trailed a finger across the bared skin, down to my hip bone leaving a trail of gooseflesh in its wake.

Before I could figure out what he meant, I felt something slimy and wet against the graze that ran from below my ribcage to my navel. His tongue.

Trying to tell myself it wasn't gross was one thing; trying to quell the involuntary shiver was another; and trying to tell myself it didn't feel good was lying, damn it. It did feel good, but at the same time, it felt disgusting. I knew where those fangs, and that tongue had been, and I _did not_ want them touching my open wound.

Thinking about the logistics of it was just making my current state of just bordering nausea even worse.

Re-gathering my strength from an adrenaline burst, I kicked at him - not entirely sure which part, because I couldn't actually see, but - whatever it was - it seemed to do the trick.

Until he growled at me and I really did almost pee my pants.

He could rip me apart without even thinking about it. Heck, I'm pretty sure if he didn't think about it, I would now be comprised of several separate, rotting chunks of meat. He didn't, though. But he did take the opportunity to pin my wrists above my head.

"I can smell your arousal." He leered; only encouraging the tears that were forming in my eyes. _Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!_ "It's repulsive-." That leer soon morphed into a resentful laugh, meanwhile I choked on my gag. "How you can be so like them, even though you always looked down on everyone else? In the end, you're no different, and that disappoints me, Jade."

I felt the absence of his weight; and suddenly everything was so much colder because the force of the wind against my skin was so bitterly raw and unrestrained that it stung.

"I want to break you." His voice was low, echoing, filling the air around us like some etherial presence. "I want to crush your soul, and I want to see your face as I do it. I want to taste your agony, your hatred and your despair. I want to make you beg for your death." And then, like some magic trick, I could feel him smiling even if I couldn't see or touch him. It was like a sixth sense that tingled whenever danger approached - except it was his smile; not that the two were really any different.

"Another night, perhaps." He said.

And that was my only saving grace. The fact that he had postponed his own sick and twisted plans for me.

So that meant that all I could do was lie, helpless, and wait; knowing that, at some point, I was going to wish he had killed me sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry for the late update, guys! I was aiming to do it this weekend, but ended up going on a rather impromptu visit to my friends stables (after the road trip) which then took up the entire of my spare time on my weekend. Sad to say that I do, in fact, have a life - albeit a sad, depressing, antisocial one; even a girl like me has her moments.**

**Please don't shoot me for this. I was bored and depressed, and I'm pretty sure I nearly fainted at least three times today... okay, maybe twice... but still... Is it weird if you walk along and suddenly zone out like you're moving but it doesn't actually feel like you're moving your own legs, and then everything goes blurry-ish? I don't know. That happened to me more than twice today :S so if that's bad then I'm screwed. If not, then I'm just a hypochondriac (not that I didn't already know that). 'Nuff said.**

**Okay, if you liked it, then yay! I'll be super duper happy - and if you drop a line, it will make me smile and I will write the next one faster! Promise! I'll even try to finish it BEFORE I go to New York for a week. How's that sound?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! (as always - you guys make this worthwhile, ya know?) :) x**


	20. Long Time No See

**Okay, there are no excuses for how long it took me to write this chapter. First I was rewriting my other story which is still, admittedly, utter rubbish. Then I started writing a crime thriller on some other website... and I just sort of forgot about it.**

**It's a terrible excuse. I'm a terrible person.**

**I hope you can forgive me. Or... even remember what happened...**

**please enjoy, and thank you for continuing with the story IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! xoxo**

* * *

><p><span><strong>UNTIL NOW...<strong>

_For the first time in what felt like forever, I woke up alone. Without Jett. My heart lurched with some unfamiliar feeling, and I found myself clutching at my chest in confusion - like I had some lump in the back of my throat that wouldn't go away._

_I felt hollow._

_"Did you have a nice sleep?" And that was when I remembered. Everything._

xxx

Jade is being targeted by vampires; the vampires that destroyed her prison... her home... killing not only her enemies, but everyone she ever really loved.

Rescued by Jett, an alluring, affluent young man with a tendency to leave her to her own devices - she began to settle in to a new home with new faces. That was... until they both stumbled upon each others darkest secrets:

He's a werewolf.

The beta of his brother's pack.

And she was starting to fall for him.

Desperate not to involve her new friends in her mess, she ran away. Except, by evading one problem she found herself stumbling straight into the clutches of the one monster she never wanted to see again.

The monster that she used to call her best friend.

xxx

* * *

><p>You wouldn't think I was being held against my will. You wouldn't think my very existence was being threatened. Not even I really believed it.<p>

It had been six months.

Six _long_ months.

I pushed through the crowds in the street, when they didn't part like the Red Sea. They all thought I was insane; mistaking the desperate looks I used to give them for some crazed insanity. Sometimes they gave me food, coins and general random crap. Other times they pelted cusses, mud and faeces at me, trying to send me away. No one would help me. No one had a clue what was going on.

It's not like I could explain it to them, when none of them spoke a word of English. If they would even give me a chance to speak in the first place.

The dusty streets were bursting with life; and paranoia. Every corner, archway, bridge, and abandoned house was patrolled by armed guards - trying to find the culprit behind the mass murders. Hundreds of decaying corpses floated downstream - some recognisable... others, not so much. The city here lived in fear of this omen, without understanding what it was... but they just... waited for their impending doom.

And they thought I was crazy.

I'd been detained enough times on suspicions of murder, staring at the scruffy grit lined walls of my cell for days... maybe even weeks - before all the evidence built up against me was dubbed inconclusive. Then, and only then, would I be set free.

It was all part of his game.

I would walk on the streets - try to save myself, have the opportunity to escape... and the moment the dark would arrive, it would be taken away.

In the beginning, though, I didn't just sit and take it. I took advantage of ever single opportunity thrown in my direction - deluding myself into thinking that I was strong enough to break away from them. Naturally, I tried to run. Three times.

They caught me and broke a different limb each time, locking me away in a room until I was fully recovered... and then the cycle repeated itself.

He wanted me to taste freedom, to think I could grasp at it, and then he would rip it away from me in the worst way possible.

That was why I stopped allowing him the satisfaction. If I couldn't have my freedom, then he couldn't have my despair.

Everything was meticulously planned - I just hadn't figured out what the plan was. Yet. They would feed me, make sure I wasn't dying. Sometimes they force fed me when I refused to cooperate, and then - by day - I would return to scavenging the streets... just to appease him, really.

I knew he wanted to kill me. He'd told me he wanted to kill me. The only thing was... how and when.

It made me shudder, wrapping the shawl tighter around myself as I marched forwards - towards a gargantuan building that towered over the city. The citadel. And our new home.

* * *

><p>Isaac was waiting for me under the arch, in the shadows. The sun had already disappeared behind the buildings, but the sky was still the pale pink of dusk.<p>

We said nothing to each other.

I had always been weary of him; and the fact that he was Heath's accomplice only made me hate him more. You could never tell what he was thinking - pretending to be the Domina's lap-dog almost a year ago... and he slaughtered her without a second thought.

Back-stabbers, no matter who they stabbed in the back, were the sort of people that I couldn't associate myself with.

"He wants you to go to his room today, Jade." Geraldine was in a full length evening gown, speckled red. Her face was flushed - sated, but her words still had a sinister lilt to them. "He's been pestering for ages. Seeing as you aren't trying to run away anymore, why don't you just stay here like a good girl?"

I said nothing.

It was just harmless teasing.

_SLAP_.

Her hand connected with my face; nails tearing into the soft flesh on my face. I winced, but I could bear it. It was far-cry from a broken bone - maybe it would bruise and scar... but anything to put Heath off me for the rest of his unnatural life.

With that, she was gone, bored because I refused to retaliate.

I continued the way she came, towards the mesh doors, pushing them open.

He was perched on his satin throne, surrounded by his sadistic collection of skulls. Some with fangs, some without. The shrivelled heads that dangled lifelessly from the walls seemed to be in a permanent state of terror. How incredibly typical of him.

"Come here." He beckoned towards me with pale, outstretched fingers.

"What do you want?"

That made him chuckle, heaven forbid; eyes glittering in the light from the candelabra. "You really don't waste any time do you?" It was a rhetorical question, designed to rile me up and provoke a reaction. It would have worked a year ago. Now I just ignored him, hiding my feelings behind a perfected poker face. "Everyone here fears death... this natural state. Maybe it's because it's inevitable..."

He picked a skull of the pile and it plummeted to the floor, shattering.

"But that look in your eyes." He muttered. "So resigned... that look is truly terrifying."

"What do you want?" I asked again.

Resting his head in his hands, his eyes swept over me and held mine. Everything about him screamed danger... like a lethargic killer - just waiting for the right moment to strike. A snake. "Do you even have to ask?" He sounded tired when he spoke, not that I cared. "Come to me, Jade."

Suddenly, a familiarly sickening rush ran through me, compelling me forwards.

Every day, Heath got more powerful... and every day, I dreaded the moment he would finally use that power to crush me. But, I fought it; like I always did, struggling under its pressure - unrelenting. His aggravated sigh was hinting enough that he'd tired of our little game; so he rose to his feet and strode towards me.

Fuck.

"I'm not playing around anymore. When I tell you to do something-" he fisted my hair, exposing my neck - his eyes flashing crimson. "I expect you to do it."

A strangled scream escaped my throat as his fangs tore into my flesh, and he drew blood. It fucking hurt. It always hurt, but trust him to get a kick out of my pain - the sadist.

When he let go I punched him in the jaw, aiming to dislocate it. Unfortunately, it didn't work. He just rubbed his chin, bemused, then turned and walked away.

In the process of molesting me, he'd managed to rip away the top five buttons of my shirt. I don't really remember that part - but then I was too busy trying to drown out the pain with my anger. I didn't remember him clawing at my breasts either.

"Didn't you say you were going to kill me?" I yelled in frustration, trying not to cry. Trying not to snivel like an idiot. My situation had been pretty much predetermined - but every day he kept me alive, it only taunted me with false hope for a brighter future. For another chance at life. "Or are you too much of a coward."

He stopped, hesitated, and turned to face me - mouth still smeared a startling red. It was horrific, and I hated him for it. I hated him for everything. Because every time I saw him like that, it was a bitter reminder that he'd taken away what little I had left. Every fucking time.

"Or were you just bluffing all this time."

He stilled.

"That's it, isn't it?" I hissed. "You never had any intentions of killing me - because you're so fucking sick in the head you just wanted to watch me suffer. Well you know what? Go fucking shrivel up in some coffin and stay that way."

Maybe I said too much.

Maybe he really was going to kill me.

God, I hoped he would.

But he just stared at me, then disappeared.

* * *

><p>The sun was scorching today - mirages danced in the distance, making roads look like water.<p>

Most people took shelter in this weather, sleeping off the heat. If anything, I was just thankful for the vitamin D. My complexion had been improving... and, surprisingly, so had my general health. I was eating regularly now... enough to keep me going. Enough to stop me from looking gaunt. I guess Heath wouldn't be content with taking blood any less than perfect.

Made sense.

But thinking about myself like livestock had detrimental effects on my mental health.

I'd sort of, resorted to hugging my arms around myself, pretending that this was all a dream - and that I had nothing to do with vampires. That I was just a batshit civilian who occasionally got done in for being a danger to society. And it was made easier because everyone else believed the lie, too...

Not having to worry about others; no obligations to protect anyone - and not endangering the lives of innocent people.

It was better... in some respects.

But I was lonely.

And I hated being alone, no matter how much of a front I put on.

I didn't even realise I was crying until my tears were spattering against the sandstone, staining it darker.

Footfall rose in a crescendo towards my cubby-hole, along with the sound of voices. Everyone was asleep, so that meant that if I didn't move quickly, I was going to have another run in with the guards and end up in prison.

And, at some point, my luck was going to run out - and they would convict me of murder... and I would be sentenced to death.

Not waiting to stick around to see if I was wrong, I got to my feet and made a mad dash for it - pulling my shawl up over my head to hide my hair as I ran. The wind lapped at my heels, tugging on my dress, pulling me backwards. Grains of sand and dust temporarily blinded me, clogging my throat and making me splutter and stumble.

But I kept running.

I kept fighting the strain in my leg muscles, surging forwards; it didn't matter that I was out of breath, or that I wasn't exactly being discreet - I just needed to keep going... keep creating distance.

My thighs seared as I heaved up steep stone slabs, higher, higher, higher.

I hadn't come this way before.

Shit.

I mean... I guess there are bigger things to make a fuss about in the great scheme of things. However, when you're staring over a ledge at a dirt field covered in jagged rocks and rubble that's about... sixty feet below you, you start to panic.

_Do I jump?_ I thought, hesitating. The wind petitioned for yes, pushing me forwards - but my brain was screaming at me to find an alternative.

But there was no alternative. The steep facades of surrounding buildings were smooth - windows starting about thirty feet up. I tried to calm my nerves, tried to think of a way around it... but I could already hear the sound of feet marching towards me... the sound of frenzied voices.

I'd been stupid.

I'd run.

And now I'd given them enough ammunition to decapitate me and put my head on a stick.

Weighing out the lesser of the evils, I climbed onto the ledge staring down at my impending doom.

I leaned forward, slipping... and time seemed to go so slowly. I felt the wind rush past me as I turned; turned to face to shocked faces that I never thought I'd see again. Two faces that I was so sure I'd left behind.

"NO!"

I screamed, realising what I'd done.

In that moment, The regret burned... and I reached for them, seconds before their faces disappeared and I was facing the cliff-face.

I'd subjected myself to death.

I killed myself.

And yet, the hand that grabbed my arm seemed to pull me back.

I can't remember if I ever stopped screaming. I just remember his lips on mine, frenzied, hands holding me to him. "Shut up." He'd said; and I collapsed into him, using him to steady myself while he breathed life back into me.

Holy crap.

What the hell just happened?

"Fuck." He growled, arms tightening around me. "I thought I'd lost you. I really thought I'd lost you."

"Sorry to disappoint you." I teased, completely out of breath. I was shaking, laughing, crying from the shock.

Then we were both silent... until Parker not-so-subtly cleared his throat.

And the moment was officially ruined. "Why_ the fuck_ did you jump?" And then Jett's temper settled in. "Was it because of us?"

"No!" The word slipped out of its own accord, mostly through sheer astonishment. "No. Of course not - I guess... it's kind of a long story. Can't we just be happy that everything is alright now, and leave it at that?"

Of course, neither of them were having any of my bullshit. "You just tried to kill yourself. That's not nothing."

"I'm fine! Seriously!" I lied.

The look on Jett's face was highly unsympathetic. "You're not fine. You smell like blood..." and then, suddenly, his hand was on the scarf around my head, pulling it away. The wound was still messy... because I hadn't had time to clean it up. But... but... if looks could kill.

"_**What the fuck**, Jade?_"

"Can you stop swearing, please?" I clamped my hand over the injury on instinct. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing." Parker looked sad, for lack of a better word. "I knew the moment you disappeared that fast that something was wrong. I just... I didn't... if I had known this would've happened... I would have never let you go."

I didn't know what to say.

All I could do was collapse to my knees, like some idiot.

This was the first time in a long time that people had gone to these extremes for me - if at all.

The other two let me be silent, while Jett hoisted me up into his arms - his pretty face marred with a frightening grimace.

"I made you a promise, Jade." He said, "and I intend to keep it."

* * *

><p><strong>And yes, I still suck at proof reading.<strong>


End file.
